Letting go of the past
by Dark-Kalli
Summary: An old fanfic that needs to be finished. Usagi centered: Usagi and Mirai Trunks. Please note that in the beginning, the inner senshi aren't portrayed favorably. Read at your own risk. On hiatus until I decide to get around to editing it
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Before you decide to leave a flame about the senshi's character consider this:  
  
Started: June 2002  
  
Chapter count: 25  
  
Time on hold: 8 months  
  
Posted first new chapter: November, 2003.  
  
As you can see this is an OLD fic. I dare say it's ancient. It was known by the title: Lies and Deception before I removed it from ff.net. I will be the first to say that my first 7 chapters are crap. Plain and simple. Scan through them and then continue the real fic from 8. If you don't then you'll be clueless with what happens in the later ones.  
  
Prologue  
  
The fight with the heart snatchers was over. The private and elite school, Mugen, had been demolished. This was attributed to a gas leak in one of the sub-basements. The senshi were living in peace and tranquility for the time being, until the next threat to should show up. Everything was back to normal.  
  
But for Mamoru, it wasn't. He felt inadequate and like a hindrance to the senshi. In the last battle, he was useless to them. One thing bothered him   
  
though. He never really knew what had happened there. His curiosity got the better of him and he decided to go and explore the site himself. Mamoru walked around the ruins, which were scheduled to be cleared in a few days. As he walked, he thought. Most of all he thought about his girlfriend, Usagi. He loved her, that much was true, but the extent to which he did was questionable. He saw her as a friend, not marriage material. She was sweet and kind and caring, but he didn't see himself with her for the rest of his life. And that was important to him. The woman that he was going to marry had to be a woman that he could grow old with.  
  
And Usagi wasn't that to him. Sure they had some nice times together, but he never felt the same way with her as he did with Rei. Rei was another enigma in his life. Lately they had been spending time together. It was friendly but he was growing attached to her. She was very special to him, someone he could confide in and someone to understand him. Usagi hadn't actually been that, preferring to shop and go out rather than talk about serious matters.  
  
Mamoru sighed in frustration. He needed to let Usagi go, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was a nice girl, too nice for him to do that to. He needed a way to put it delicately to her. Just then, he almost tripped over something buried under the rubble. Bending down, he picked it out of there and dusted it off. He saw that it was a book. A rather large and heavy book. Intrigued, he sat down, opened it and began to read.  
  
It's an action that both he and the entire senshi body would regret, and something which would change their lives forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Usagi was upset. Well that was an understatement. Lets try again. Usagi was pissed off. No… that doesn't quite say it. Ok one more try. Usagi was   
  
angry, furious, pissed off, upset, hurt, saddened and anything else someone can feel along those lines. One question rang through her mind.   
  
How could this happen to me? Why did he do that? (Ok it was two questions ^_^)  
  
She needed to talk to someone about what she had just seen. She needed conformation that what she had just seen was a mistake or an identity   
  
error. But she knew that she couldn't deny that that was Mamoru and indeed she saw what she saw. Usagi went to the only place that she could at this time. The temple. She had to go there anyway for a meeting.  
  
*****  
  
The girls were having their own little discussion (it should have been a major discussion).   
  
"Alright let me get this straight. You mean to tell me that all of you have been having intercourse with Mamoru?" Ami asked.  
  
"What?" Minako asked.  
  
"Intercourse means sex, Minako," Ami clarified.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, yes we have, although I didn't think that it would be all of us," Rei said.  
  
"What I don't understand is why and how you could do that to Usagi," Artemis said.  
  
"Its not like we made it happen. It just happened. Anyway that's not the point. The point is how he could sleep with any of you when he has me," Makoto said.  
  
"What!? I know for a fact that he loves me!" Rei said.  
  
"Oh no Rei not this time. You all know that no one can resist the Ai no megami," Minako said. "Besides I have something that will tie him to me besides love."  
  
"What?" Ami asked.  
  
"I'm having his baby." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
Everyone looked at her in shock. Rei was the first one to react. "Like Hell you are ever going to keep him like that. I will have you know that I too am carrying his child."  
  
"You two can't be serious. How could you be so irresponsible as to get yourself in that position? You two are so reckless…"  
  
"It wasn't our fault. Like you said before, it just happened." Rei said cutting her off.  
  
All during the conversation Luna said nothing. She was getting increasingly angry by the minute and hearing that two senshi were pregnant for Mamoru was her breaking point. At this time Usagi was just reaching her destination. Hear sounds of an argument she decided to listen before she went in.   
  
"I can't believe what I'm what I'm hearing. How could all of you do that! I thought that Usagi was your best friend and leader, but it is obvious that isn't the case. You betrayed her to the highest degree. First you sleep with Mamoru. Then, if that's not enough you two," she said looking directly at Rei and Minako, "get pregnant for him. Don't you know how much it will hurt her when she finds out? I'm ashamed, disgusted and upset with all of you. What do you have to say for yourselves?"  
  
"If you are expecting me to say that I regret what I did then your wasting your time, Luna. I never wanted to let Usagi have Mamoru. It's all because   
  
of their stupid destiny that I stepped aside and let her take him. I love Mamoru more than anything else and I am glad that we will share a child together. He will soon realizes that all the other girls mean nothing to him and that we were meant to be. As for Usagi, I never thought that she was good enough for him. She is irresponsible, lazy, loud, a crybaby and too naïve. Mamoru told me all about their relationship and let me just say that she wasn't doing her   
  
duty by making him happy. He came to me for that and I was more than happy to help him. So don't try to run a guilt trip on me by say 'what about   
  
Usagi'. If you do I will just say 'what about her'." Rei said.  
  
Luna was a bit taken back by Rei's statement. She always thought that they all liked Usagi. Looking at each girl in turn she said, " Do you all feel this way?"  
  
"What Rei said is true Luna. You know it as well as I do," Ami said. "She is chronically late, lazy, too loud and is uncoordinated. How can you expect Mamoru to marry someone like that and build a kingdom with her? That would be irresponsible of him, not to mention disastrous. He needs a stable woman in his life, not an air head, to put it delicately." Everyone agreed with Ami's statement. There was a measure of truth in it.  
  
Usagi was stunned by what she heard. Her best friends had been sleeping with her boyfriend. Suddenly all the missing pieces fit together. All the times that one of them was missing from a group activity. That time she had seen Ami and Mamoru on his motorcycle going in the direction of his apartment. She had just brushed it off as him taking her to the library or something but now she knew what really happened. She was very hurt by them. They were so hypocritical. If they didn't like her at all then why the pretense? She decided to find out the answer herself. Taking a breath to calm herself she opened the door.  
  
*****  
  
Luna was about to continue when she heard the door open. All talking died down when they saw it was Usagi. She had a blank look on her face. Her   
  
normally bright cerulean eyes were now icy and blank. The girls were a little bewildered. They were also concerned about the expression [or lack thereof] on her face.   
  
"Usagi are you alright? You seem upset about something," Ami asked.  
  
"Your right. I am upset," she said walking in and sitting down. Making herself comfortable she continued. "I just found out some disturbing information today and I came to share it to you. And when I arrived I find you guys arguing. Care to tell me what that is about?"  
  
The girls were relieved. Although they didn't like her they didn't want her to find out just yet. "We were just talking about guys," Minako said.  
  
  
  
Usagi nodded. "I bet."  
  
"Why don't you tell us what has you upset, Usagi?" Makoto said. "I will." Standing, she began to pace about the room. After a while she began to talk in a chilly monotone. "I want to tell you a story." Pausing she continued. "Today I went to see my boyfriend, you know, Mamoru. And what I saw was shocking. I opened the door with the key he gave me. And do you know what I find?" She stopped and gave them her full attention. They shook their heads. She continued, "I found Mamoru and a girl on the floor having sex."  
  
They all looked at her in disbelief. "No way!" Makoto exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. And let me tell you they were so in to it that they didn't ever hear me enter."  
  
"You're lying, Usagi. Mamoru would do nothing like that! You just want to make him look bad and accuse him of things that he didn't do. You're such a bitch, Usagi! " Rei shouted jumping to her feet.  
  
Usagi promptly slapped her. Looking at her with a gaze that could kill she said, "Don't you ever call me a liar or a bitch again. I will not tolerate any more of your abuse towards me. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Rei refused to answer. Calming herself, Usagi continued. "To get their attention, I cleared my throat."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Usagi is standing in the doorway looking at the two on the floor. Fighting the natural response to run or breakdown and cry she stood her ground. Finding courage she cleared her throat. Mamoru looked up and saw her standing there with her hands on her hips. Struggling to get up he stammered out, "U-U-Usagi this is definitely not what it looks like."  
  
"Oh really. Well it looks like you were having yourself a grand old time on the floor with," Turning her attention to the woman who was struggling to put on her clothes she said very sweetly "I'm sorry dear I don't know your name."  
  
"Its Diane."  
  
"Oh Diane you don't have to do that. I was just leaving. You two can continue you're… um …fun. As for you, Mamoru," she said turning to him, "I really don't want to see you again." Turning around abruptly, she left slamming the door behind her.  
  
***End flashback***  
  
  
  
"All my feelings surfaced after I left. Then I come to the only place where I can go to for refuge and what do I find? I find my best friends arguing. And I also learn about a little fact that I didn't know before. All of you are sleeping with Mamoru. And if that isn't enough I find out that two of you are pregnant for him."  
  
All the girls were silent. They knew what she was saying was true and didn't know what to say. Minako spoke up. "We can explain," she started but Usagi cut her off.  
  
"That is the same crap Mamoru said to me. Well you know what? I don't want to here it. Save for someone who cares. I don't want to speak to you, hear   
  
from any of you or even see any of you including Mamoru. You all betrayed me in the worse way and for that I will never forgive you. You know, you   
  
girls really deserve Mamoru. He's using all of you and you don't even realize it yet. Here you are fighting over him and he's out there having a good time. And in the far off chance that he does choose on of you, how will you know that he wouldn't do to you the same thing he did to me." Usagi picked up her bag and walked out closing the door softly behind her.  
  
Luna looked at the girls with disgust before she and Artemis left as well. Rei looked at the rest of the girls and said, "At least she is out of the picture." The others agreed.  
  
*****  
  
Luna and Artemis caught up with Usagi as she walked home. Sensing someone following her she turned around to see them. Luna spoke up first, "Usagi   
  
I'm sorry for what's happening. I …"   
  
"Shh, Luna. Its alright don't worry about it." Picking the two cats up she continued, "I really was looking for a reason to leave him but wow what a   
  
reason! Now at least I'm free to date again. Artemis, how would you like to stay with me and Luna?"  
  
"I'd like that a lot. But do you think your parents will mind?"  
  
  
  
"No I don't. So how does fish for dinner sound?" Both cats agreed that it sounded great.  
  
~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A few weeks later:  
  
Mamoru kept on calling Usagi's home asking to speak to her. Usagi had told her mom to tell him that she didn't want to talk to him and to stop calling her house but he wouldn't listen. Finally she agreed to see him. She went just to tell him to stop calling her but he had other plans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi took her favorite blue dress from her closet. If she was going to go out with him, she might as well look her best. To give him a glimps of what he's missing.   
  
"Usagi, are you sure you want to go with him?" Luna asked. "Yes Luna I'm positive. Mamoru won't stop calling and I want him to stop. It seems that the only way I will get him to stop is to tell him to his face," Usagi said while pulling on her dress.  
  
"If you want to go that's fine but I just don't feel comfortable with you going alone."  
  
"Luna," Usagi said picking her up, "Don't worry about me. I'm just going to tell him to leave me alone and then I will be coming right back."  
  
"Just be careful," Luna said.  
  
"I will Luna. Mamoru's here now. I'd better go down, bye Luna."  
  
"Goodbye Usagi."  
  
****  
  
Mamoru took Usagi to an expensive restaurant. They were sitting down waiting for their dinner to arrive when Usagi got straight to the point. "Look Mamoru I want you to stop calling my house. I don't like it and frankly its getting annoying."  
  
"Usako I just wanted a chance to apologize for what I did the other day. It was wrong and I'm sorry."  
  
" Don't call me that Mamoru and yes it was wrong. But it's not just me finding you naked on the floor with another girl. You lied to me. If you knew that you didn't want to be with me any more then you should have said something. Told me to leave you alone, anything, but you said nothing and made me look like a fool in front of my friends. And while we are on the subject of friends, why did you sleep with all of them behind my back. I thought you were better than that but I guess that I was wrong."  
  
"Listen I made a few mistakes in my life. Everyone makes mistakes. I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" Mamoru said angrily.   
  
"I want you to stop bothering me and leave me alone." "What about our future? Our child and kingdom?"  
  
"You gave all that up when you slept with my friends. I really don't love you anymore."  
  
"So the two years we spent together meant nothing to you?"  
  
"No Mamoru, they meant nothing to you. You ruined our relationship not me. If you really wanted it you wouldn't have done all those things. Why didn't you have the courage to tell me that you didn't want me? Why did you continue to string me along like that? You know what? This conversation is getting really old so I'm going to go to the bathroom. When I come back I want you to take me home."  
  
Usagi walked off leaving Mamoru alone at the table. When he couldn't see her anymore he took a vial out of his pocket and dropped the contents into Usagi's drink. Mixing it up with the straw he quickly put it back in its exact spot before settling down and trying to look innocent. Usagi came out a minute later and picked up her purse to leave when Mamoru stopped her.  
  
"At least finish your drink before we go after all I paid for it."  
  
"Anything to go home faster," she mumbled taking the drink and downing it in one go. "There. Satisfied?"  
  
"Immensely," he muttered. They left the restaurant and went to his car.  
  
*****  
  
It was a 45mins drive to her house. Along the way she started to feel nauseous and her head hurt. Mamoru noticed this and almost smiled. Faking   
  
concern he asked, "Is everything alright, Usako?"  
  
"No I feel really ill. Can't you drive faster? I really want to get home now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Along the way she got worse and Mamoru took her to his house to get some medicine for her. Or at least that was his claim. She was on too much pain to care anyway. When they reached the apartment he put her on the sofa and went into the kitchen. Usagi was in a lot of pain and just wanted relief and so not able to put the pieces together. In the kitchen he got the antidote for the serum he used and then put a strong tranquilizer into a cup. He then added   
  
some bitter herbal tea to mask the taste of the drugs. He then brought it to her.  
  
*****  
  
Usagi was feeling really bad when Mamoru came with the tea. Barely able to sit up she was slowly fed the tea. It was really bitter and she almost threw it up. After she got it down she started to feel better but she also felt drowsy. Before she knew it she was out cold.  
  
*****  
  
Mamoru felt her relax in his arms and knew that she was unconscious. Praising himself on the ease and brilliance of his plan he picked Usagi up and brought her to his room. He was finally going to get what he desired most from her whether she wanted it or not.  
  
*****  
  
The next day Usagi woke up with a splitting headache. Groaning she opened her eyes to find she was in Mamoru's bedroom. She turned over to go back   
  
to sleep when she realized just where she was. In Mamoru's bedroom, on his bed to be exact. Sitting up she realized that her lower body hurt. Looking   
  
down and pulling off the covers she noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes and that the bed had blood on it. She was very confused for a moment when realized just what happened.  
  
He raped her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I'm just going to end it here and go work on the other stories I have out already. See ya! ^_~!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm still in the mood to write so I won't leave you hanging. Besides my best friend wants me to finish this chapter or else she said she would come to my house and shave my head. Enjoy the rest!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go home because she felt so dirty and used and guilty. After sitting there in shock and disbelief for a few moments, she broke down and cried. She cried so hard and so long. She was heartbroken and she was angry and she was scared and confused and hurt that he would something like that to her.  
  
After her tears had dried she hesitantly picked up the phone and called the one person she knew would help her. After the first several rings she heard the line on the other end open.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
Fighting back tears that threatened to choke her she tearfully said, "Haruka?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter3  
  
Haruka and Michiru were at home when the phone rang. Haruka who was closer to the phone answered it. "Hello," she said. All she heard for a few moments was slight whimpering sounds. Becoming annoyed she was about to tell the person on the other end off when she heard, "Haruka?"  
  
She was instantly concerned. She remembered that earlier Luna called her to say that Usagi hadn't come home last night. Fearing the worst she asked, "Usagi, what's wrong, are you alright?"   
  
Michiru came into the room, curiosity piqued by the conversation.   
  
Holding back sobs Usagi responded, "can you please come and get me form Mamoru's place?"  
  
More worried than ever she said, "I'll be right there." Hanging up she met the questioning eyes of Michiru. Answering the unspoken question she replied, "Usagi is at Mamoru's. She's in some kind of trouble and wants us to pick her up from there."  
  
"Oh dear, I hope she's alright."  
  
"I'll kill him if he did something to her."  
  
"Lets hurry. I don't like the feeling I'm getting."  
  
"Right."  
  
****  
  
They arrived at Mamoru's apartment building in record time. They quickly entered the apartment after picking the lock on the door. When they entered the bedroom they were shocked. On the bed with her knees pulled up to her chin was Usagi, crying uncontrollably. Sitting on the bed Haruka put her hand on Usagi's back. Usagi suddenly turned and buried her face in Haruka's chest. Haruka and Michiru had a hard time calming her down.  
  
"Usagi, what's wrong? And where are your clothes?" Michiru asked.  
  
Lifting her head she said in a small voice, "Mamoru raped me. I don't know where my clothes are." Michiru was shocked and Haruka thought she was hearing things. "What did you say?" she asked in a deadly voice.  
  
"I said Mamoru raped me and I don't know what he did with my clothes," she cried out.  
  
Haruka was furious. All she wanted to do was hunt him down and do unnatural things to his body. Pulling Usagi away from her she asked, "Where the hell is he? I swear that when I get my hands on him I'll do so many things to him, I'll make Hitler look like a saint!"  
  
"What did he do to you?" Michiru asked. Although she was very angry as well she knew that Usagi at that time needed support and comfort rather than two people bent on revenge.   
  
Usagi explained to them everything that happened the night before and when she was finished Michiru had to hold Haruka back to keep her from going to   
  
kill him that instant. When Haruka was calmed down, they helped Usagi get dressed and took her to a rape clinic. It was best to preserve any and all evidence before it was too late. Besides, she was a minor, and sex with a minor was a criminal act. At the clinic, they took all kinds of tests, and asked her a bunch of questions. Mainly on what happened, who did it and where was that person now.   
  
Haruka and Michiru were shocked to hear Usagi tell the officers that it was some unknown man who did it to her. She said she was suffering from memory loss and couldn't even remember what day it was. All Haruka and Michiru could do was confirm the story that she gave and ask questions later.  
  
The police asked her if she wanted to file a criminal investigation to look into the matter charges. Haruka and Michiru wanted to but Usagi surprised everyone by saying no. After the police left they wanted to know why she didn't do it. "They would never have caught Mamoru and even if they did, he is the 'Prince of earth'. He would have gotten away with it eventually. And if he didn't what would he get? 30 days?" she snapped.  
  
"That still doesn't excuse him from doing that to you. He should be punished."  
  
"I know Haruka but please, drop it, ok?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
*****  
  
The doctors told Usagi to come back in about 2 months to get a pregnancy test. They also prescribed that she get rest and stay active to avoid going into depression. Haruka and Michiru asked if she wanted to go home but she said that she didn't. She was terrified that Mamoru would come after again and she didn't want that to happen. She was also ashamed that that could happen to her and didn't want her parents to know. She couldn't help think that it was some how her fault it happened.  
  
They took Usagi home with them and put her to bed. They then called her parents and made up an excuse to get her to stay with them for a few weeks. Over the next month Usagi cheered up a little. She was depressed for the first two weeks but with the help of Haruka and Michiru she came out of it. Usagi didn't want to return home and they were currently trying to find a way to let her stay with them. She was being home tutored and making great progress in even her worse subjects. She was nowhere near the intelligence of Ami or Michiru, but with the teachers that she had, she was doing much better than anyone could have imagined. Their patience and undivided helped her to prosper in places she never would if she was going to regular school.  
  
Setsuna came to their home a month later. Usagi was taking a nap, since she was exhausted and had been for the past few weeks. Michiru answered the doorbell. "Setsuna, what are you doing here," Michiru asked surprised. The senshi of time never visited unless it was important.  
  
"I came here to see Usagi. I saw everything that happened to her and wanted to tell her how sorry I am and to inform you of something else." Setsuna stated. Haruka was going check on Usagi when she heard what Setsuna said.  
  
"You saw everything and let it happen?! How could you?" Haruka yelled. Michiru quickly ushered them into the living room to avoid waking Usagi up. But this was in vain as woke Usagi up. She came out to see what all the yelling was about. When she saw Setsuna she was pleasantly surprised. "Setsuna, is that you?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes hime (Princess)."  
  
"Oh Setsuna how I've missed you! You never come to visit me? Why?" Usagi asked hugging her.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry. I came here to tell you that I saw everything that happened and I regret not being here."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I thought about this a long time ago and even though I was angry with you for a while I know you couldn't help it. So what brings you here?"  
  
"I have important news to tell all of you. One, Usagi, I'm afraid that you are pregnant."  
  
Usagi paled considerably at this. It was one of the things she was afraid of. Haruka and Michiru went into shock. "Are you sure about this," Michiru asked.  
  
  
  
"I am. There is no doubt about it as the timelines have shown it." If possible Usagi became even paler. Looking directly at Setsuna she asked, "Does this mean that I have to marry him, Setsuna?"  
  
"Of course not Usagi. You don't have to marry anyone you don't want to."  
  
"Oh I'm so relieved. Thank you," She said.  
  
"You're welcome, Usagi."  
  
"Well I'm glad for that we finally know that part of it. The wait for the test was killing me," Haruka said. Usagi giggled. "It was hard for me as well."  
  
"Is that all, Setsuna?" Michiru asked sensing that there was more to this than just Usagi being pregnant.  
  
"No. Actually I have something very important to ask Usagi."  
  
"What is it, Setsuna?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Do you want to keep this child? I know you're a bit young and you may not want the responsibility of a child to raise on your own. You …"   
  
"Who says she will raise it on her own. Haruka and I will be glad to help with it. She won't have to go through this alone," Michiru said.  
  
"As will I but we can't force her to keep it or have an abortion or give it up for adoption. This is her decision and we must stand by her in whatever she decides," Setsuna said.  
  
Everyone looked at Usagi. It was clear to her that they weren't forcing her to keep or get rid of it. They showed her that they would be more than happy to help her and stand by her in any decision she made. She realized that they really cared for her and that they weren't helping her because it was their duty. They really were her friends. Without doubt in her voice she said, "I want to keep this baby. It wasn't his or her fault that what happened to me happened and I will not get rid of it. Although I despise the father I will love this child. After all the baby is mine, even if the circumstances under which it was born is unfortunate."  
  
"Well Usagi, I think that you made the right decision. We promise that we will help you," Haruka said.  
  
"Thank you so much you guys. You will never know how much this means to me." Usagi cried hugging each one in turn. After everyone had calmed down Setsuna continued. "Usagi, Mamoru will not and must not get away with what he did. He violated you in the worst way and that crime is punishable by death."  
  
"Oh no Setsuna. We can't do that. He is very important. Although I'd like to we can't just kill him, he's human," Usagi said.  
  
"That is true so we will do the next best thing. I talked to the high council and it was unanimously voted that he should be striped of his powers, title and immortality."   
  
"What will happen to the golden crystal?" Michiru asked.  
  
"It will merge with the Ginzuishou (Imperial Silver Crystal).  
  
"So I will receive it. Won't the earth be without a protector?" Usagi asked.  
  
"The earth already has an official guardian. This Golden Crystal is merely an extension of the Ginzuishou and it is supposed to be given to your true soul mate. Until that someone is found, it is yours." Setsuna said.  
  
"But I thought that I would have to marry the earth's guardian. Will I be forced to? And what about the Union between the earth and Moon?"  
  
"No. The guardian of the earth isn't interested in marriage to anyone. And the the two kingdoms will be joined as promised, but not in the way that was predicted."  
  
Everyone thought about this for a while. Then Usagi thought about something. "Setsuna, what is the high council?"   
  
Setsuna was a bit startled at the question but had half expected it. "The High Council is the governing body stationed on the moon which runs the affaires of the entire solar system."  
  
"But I thought that the old kingdom on the moon was completely demolished."  
  
"No hime. There were survivors and they, in the thousand years of your absence have rebuilt your kingdom and have been awaiting your arrival."  
  
"Why didn't I know of this sooner?"  
  
"You were not meant to. You are not ready for the responsibility of it all. That will take years. I also meant to tell you that you have to leave the earth to undergo the proper training for your future role. You will go to the moon to live for a while and then you will return to live here."  
  
"What about my family? Are they going to be alright? I really don't want them to miss me."  
  
"Usagi, I will take away the memories of you from your adopted family. You don't have to worry about them. I promise you they will be safe."  
  
"I thank you for that Setsuna. But I also want to know what about my court? The inners have shunned me."  
  
"We the outers will be your new court. When you arrive Saturn will be waiting for you."  
  
"I thought that Hotaru was a baby. How can she be a part of my court?"  
  
"She will grow up with your child. We will take care of her as our own."  
  
"Alright. But can I ask you one more thing?"  
  
"Anything hime."  
  
"Can you take away Mamoru's rights to my baby? I want nothing to do with him. I know when he finds out he will demand to see it and I don't want   
  
him near my baby or me."  
  
"We will be more than happy to. I was thinking about this and I have a sure way to make him do it and he won't put up any struggle. Haruka likes   
  
this plan a lot." Michiru said. Haruka smiled deviously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter4  
  
Over the next week preparations were made for their departure. Loose ends were tied up and plans were carried out. One plan in particular had Haruka   
  
impatient. She was almost dying to get to Mamoru. Finally, the day of their departure came. It was also the day that Haruka and Michiru (mostly Haruka) were waiting for. Setsuna had drawn up the papers for the custody rights.  
  
Haruka was meticulous about the plan. Attention was paid to detail and the time factor. She had to dress the part, which in this case was a sandy brown suit and white dress shirt. They also had to use effective persuasion. Michiru was dressed in an aquamarine skirt and white blouse. After the necessary preparations they set off to find their prey.   
  
Mamoru was in his living room with another 'study date'. They were doing anything but studying. The doorbell rang. Groaning and pulling himself off her, he went to open the door vowing to curse the unfortunate soul who was on the other side. When he saw whom it was he couldn't believe his eyes. Standing on his doorstep were the last two people he wanted to see. He thought they were out of town by now, since it had been a long time since he had seen them. But obviously he was wrong. Very wrong. And they looked very angry. He swallowed his surprise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haruka pushed him back into the apartment and Michiru slammed the door shut. Pushing him into the living room they were a bit startled to see a girl in there with her shirt off.  
  
Frowning and glaring at the girl Haruka said, "Put your shirt on and leave."  
  
When she didn't comply right away she glared at her harder, making the poor girl tremble. "Right now," she said in a dangerously low voice.  
  
The girl quickly pulled on her shirt and ran out of the house.  
  
At this time Mamoru was sweating, but he was starting to feel a bit confident. Turning their attention to him, Haruka dropped him into a chair and they sat down opposite him. After saying nothing and glaring at him for a full five minutes to break him down Michiru started. "I assume you know why we're here?"  
  
Mamoru cleared his throat and in a shaky voice said, "No. You two just barged in here like animals."  
  
Haruka leaned back in her seat, clearly enjoying herself, "Oh really?" He nodded.  
  
Michiru asked a question. "Well let me ask you this. What happened to Usagi after you left the restaurant?"  
  
"I took her home with me because she was sick. She slept overnight and didn't wake up when I was ready to leave. I left her to sleep and went to   
  
work. When I came home she was gone."  
  
"So you know nothing about what happened to Usagi?" Michiru asked. "No, what happened to her?" Mamoru said clearly lying.  
  
Before Michiru had a chance to answer Haruka said bluntly, "She was raped."  
  
Mamoru went a bit pale. Clearing his throat he boldly asked, "Do you know who did it?"  
  
  
  
"Yes we do." Haruka said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You."  
  
Mamoru almost fainted. They knew about what he did and knew all along that he was lying. Haruka picked him up by his neck and slammed him into the wall. "She is pregnant. You did that to her. How could you do that? How could you rape her? I will kill you for that. Did you know how much her virginity meant to her? You took something precious away from her that she can never regain and for that I promise that you will die a slow, painful and prolonged death."  
  
"We will take you to court for what you did," Michiru said.  
  
Mamoru didn't want them to. It would ruin his career as a surgeon if it got out not to mention the fact that he would be labeled as a sexual predator. Just as he was about to ask what they wanted Haruka spoke.  
  
"But seeing that you would be ruined, not that I care, we will make a deal. Just sign these documents and we won't ever bother you again."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"That's not important. What is is that you sign quickly. We won't be responsible for what happens to you if you don't."  
  
Mamoru quickly agreed. After he signed it, Haruka roughed him up for good measure and left him in his apartment.  
  
They went home and told Usagi and Setsuna of their meeting with Mamoru. Usagi was especially pleased with the results. The papers he signed not only made him give up custody of her child in the Silver Millennium, they also ensured that he could never challenge them about taking away his rights as the earth prince. All that was needed was to get the golden crystal away from him and Setsuna said she would take care of that.  
  
They left the earth later that day, not to return for another three years.  
  
*****  
  
Mirai Trunks was at a little get together with his family and friends. His recent wife, Anna had some important news to tell everyone and he wanted to know what it was. They had been having some problems but were working them out.  
  
Everyone else wanted to know what it was. They really didn't like her at all but if Mirai Trunks was happy then they would be happy for him. Vegeta especially didn't like her saying that she was a weak useless onna who was a waste of time and space and that his son could do better. And this was on their wedding day.  
  
Needless to say his mother agreed but didn't say it out loud. He needed someone to support him not add to his worries. She did however say that she disapproved of it but that it was his life and that he was old enough to live it like he wanted.  
  
Anyway he was there waiting to here the news. After a while his mother called for everyone's attention. "Can I have your attention everyone? Anna has a few words to say."  
  
"Thank you, Bulma. Well I just want to thank you for coming here and I want to tell everyone and especially my husband that I am two months pregnant."  
  
Mirai Trunks was so shocked that he fainted. Vegeta snorted and mumbled some rude comment about his son's weakness. Bulma and the other women   
  
congratulated her on the baby. The others tried in vain for a while to revive the father to be.  
  
When he came to everyone congratulated him on the baby and wished him the best of luck. Krillen and Gohan told him some horror stories about their girls and warned him to wish for a boy. The nine months went by quickly and at the end of it all their baby was born healthy and strong. It was a simply beautiful baby girl with a nice brown tail with a lavender tint. She was named Anne Marie Briefs.  
  
*****  
  
In the nine months before her baby was born Usagi worked hard. She had to learn the proper etiquette fit for royalty and the workings of the state (Kingdom, Empire whatever you want to call it). She also continued her education and worked at raising Hotaru in preparation for her own child. Usagi was attending a meeting with the High Council when she was about nine months pregnant, listening to the grievances of the people of Mercury. She had been feeling strange from about six that morning. She had been having slight cramps that had been getting steadily worse over time. They were also getting more frequent. Setsuna, who was sitting to her left, had noticed that she was uncomfortable all morning.  
  
"Serenity-hime, O genki desu ka? (Are you all right?)" Setsuna asked softly.  
  
"Iie Setsuna. I'm not. I think that there's something wrong. I don't feel so good," she whispered.  
  
"What's wrong, Hime."  
  
"My stomach feels like someone's squeezing it. It hurts Setsuna."  
  
"Ok, just hang on. Haruka, Michiru, I think that Serenity-hime is going into labor."  
  
"What!? You can't be serious!" Haruka said quite loud so that the meeting was interrupted. The other Ministers and Generals looked at them. Setsuna   
  
nodded.  
  
"Whoa! Someone call the doctor, now! She's having the baby!" Chaos (not the entity) erupted in the aftermath of the statement. People getting up and helping the princess, some going to look for the doctor, others were looking around, helpless as to what to do.  
  
After being in labor for about 32 hours Serenity-hime gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl. She was named Catherine Usagi Tsukino 11 or Chibi-Usa of short. While she was a beautiful child, one thing struck the doctors, as definitely odd and some would even argue it was disturbing. She had a lovely brown tail with a silver tint.  
  
***** 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
A few months later  
  
Mirai Trunks (I will just call Mirai Trunks, Trunks and Trunks of that time Chibi trunks /*he's 13*/for simplicity sake) and his wife Anna were having some serious problems. They were living on their own and since they moved in together, their relationship moved from bad to worse. Anna accused Trunks of having no time for her and even went so far as to say that he was having an affaire. This was pure bull of course but it worked for her.  
  
One day Trunks came home from work a little earlier than usual. He found the house strangely empty. Going into his daughter's room he found her sleeping soundly. He admired her for a while. She was small with lavender hair and light blue eyes. Everyone said that she looked like her dad. Leaving her room he went to search the rest of the house. Anna was a stay at home mother by choice so it was strange for her not to be there and Anne Marie to be alone. After finding the house empty he gave up and went to his bedroom to relax. When he opened the door he found his wife.   
  
In bed with another man.  
  
To say he was shocked would be an understatement.   
  
Was he mad?  
  
Hell yeah.   
  
Would he get even?   
  
Oh yeah.  
  
Anna and her lover were very deeply involved in the moment when she though she heard the door open. Ignoring it she didn't bring it to the attention of the other man. Then she heard the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat and they froze. Almost afraid to look she peered over her lover's back. What she saw shocked her beyond belief. There was her husband standing by the door with his hands folded over his chest. Struggling to get up she put on a smile to try to calm her obviously upset husband. "Now Trunks dear, this is not what it looks like."  
  
"You absolutely sure about that, because it looks like you are screwing around with this man in my bed, under my roof."  
  
"I know that's what it looks like but listen I can explain."  
  
"Then explain," He said, sitting on the chair in their his room.  
  
"Well… I …umm," she stuttered.  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
Anna just looked at him and then the other man. Sighing Trunks stood up and walked towards the door. Turning around he looked at both of them and   
  
said, "You two have ten minutes to get dressed and leave or else…" he trailed his sentence off by blowing up the chair he just sat on and then left.  
  
Not wanting to see what he would do they quickly pulled on their clothes and Anna packed all the clothes she could and they practically ran from the house.  
  
Trunks went into his daughter's room and just stayed with her until he was certain they had left. He then called his parents and told them about what happened. While they were happy that Anna and Trunks had split up they felt really bad that it had to happen that way and that their granddaughter had to be brought into that.  
  
Trunks divorced his wife and after a really messy legal battle, won custody of his daughter. He also had to pay spousal support for about six years. When everyone heard that he was available, girls would call his house and ask him on dates but he would always say no. During the next five years Trunks rarely dated and even when he did it was usually setup by his mother. He lived alone with his daughter and he took care of her. She (Did I forget to mention that he had stocks and bonds and worked for his mother? No? Oh, silly me! *smacks forehead*) was basically the one thing he lived for besides his family and   
  
friends. He loved his daughter although he disliked her mother. When she was five years old she started school.  
  
*****  
  
When Chibi-Usa was three years old, Usagi, the outers and four-year-old Hotaru came back to the earth. They each had a sizeable bank account and   
  
Setsuna had brought a house for them to live in. She also set up a small company for the four of them just before they left and now it was a fairly large firm. The company dealt with all sorts of things and there was even an art gallery and garage.  
  
Over the next two years, Usagi and the others helped their business grow and soon it became a major corporation. When Hotaru was five they sent her to school. The following year Chibi-Usa went as well.  
  
*****  
  
When Anne Marie walked into the classroom she was amazed at the size and number of kids in the room and a little scared. She had never been around so many before. Turning to her dad she held onto his leg tightly.  
  
Trunks was startled when he felt his daughter hold onto him. The teacher saw this and smiled. Walking up to them she explained to him that some of the kids did this and then explained to Anne Marie that there was nothing to be afraid of. After calming her fears she left them so that they could say goodbye to each other.  
  
"Daddy please don't leave me." Anne Marie said.  
  
"Its alright Annie. Don't worry. I'm sure that you will make a lot of friends today and besides school ends at two so it won't be too long before you get out. I promise that I will be here as soon as school lets out, ok?"  
  
"Yes daddy. I love you," she said hugging him.  
  
"I love you too. Now be good."  
  
"I promise."  
  
After kissing her goodbye, he left. Anne Marie tried to make friends but it just didn't work out. Soon she was playing all alone. About fifteen minutes later the door opened again. The teacher looked up to see another little girl with pink hair and ruby eyes. She was holding onto what could only be her mother's skirt. The mother was having a hard time getting her to go into the class and was currently coaxing her in. The teacher came up to her and offered her assistance. The mom was clearly relieved. After trying in vain to get her in the classroom she decided to let her mother handle it.  
  
"Mommy, I want to go home."  
  
"Chibi-Usa you know that there's no one at home to take care of you now. I can't leave you all alone like that. Besides you have to go to school. I'm   
  
sure you will make a new friend today, and you will be seeing Hotaru at lunch. School is done at two so you will be home soon."  
  
"But I want to spend the day with you."  
  
"Oh Chibi-Usa, we'll spend time together later this afternoon. I promise that I will take you and Hotaru to the park today and buy you ice cream ok?"  
  
"Ok. Will you come to pick me up?"  
  
"Oh no sweetie. Haruka and Michiru will come to get you."  
  
"Ok. Mommy I love you."  
  
"I love you to sweetie. Be good and have fun, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Bye-bye Chibi-Usa."  
  
"Bye mommy." Usagi left Chibi-Usa in the class. Chibi-Usa looked around and noticed another little girl all alone. She   
  
decided to make friends with her. Afterall her mother said that she had to meet new people in order to learn how to communicate well. She didn't know what that meant. but it must have been Important. Walking up to the other little girl, she held out her hand and said, "Hi! My names Catherine Usagi Tsukino, but you can call me Chibi-Usa. Everyone does."  
  
Anne Marie looked up startled but after she saw Chibi-Usa she relaxed and said, "My names Anne Marie Briefs but you can call me Annie."  
  
"That's a nice name Annie. Do you have a lot of friends?"  
  
"No not really. None my age anyway. How about you?"  
  
"Well there is Hotaru. She's about a year older than me and is really nice. You'll like her."  
  
"Who brought you here?"  
  
"My mom. She's really nice as well. Maybe you will meet her, but not today. She's busy at work."  
  
"I know about that. My dad is the same way. All he does is work."  
  
"So, Annie what's your mom like?"  
  
"I really don't know. My parents split up when I was just eight months old."  
  
"I know how that feels. My mom and dad split before I was born. I never knew my dad."  
  
"Would you like to meet him?"  
  
"No. From what I've gathered he wasn't a very nice man and he did something terrible to my mom so I don't want to meet him. If I do I might   
  
just kick him in the shin." she said enthusiastically.  
  
Annie laughed. Over the course of the morning they grew closer together and by lunch were virtually inseparable. At lunchtime they were waiting in   
  
the schoolyard for Hotaru to come. They decided to play a game to pass the time. They were playing on the swings when and so wrapped up in their fun   
  
that they didn't notice a third person had joined them. Chibi-Usa was the first to recognize the figure.  
  
"Hotaru! You came!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed, laughing.  
  
"Of course, you think that Usagi-mama and Michiru-mama would forgive me if I didn't?" Hotaru said with a smile.  
  
"No I guess not. So where've you been? We've been waiting for you for ages."  
  
"I was looking for you. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack even with your hair."  
  
"Hotaru!"  
  
"Just joking. So who's this?"  
  
Chibi-Usa turned to Annie and said, "This is my new friend, Anne Marie Briefs. And this is my friend I was telling you about, Hotaru."  
  
"Nice to meet you Anne Marie," Hotaru said shaking her hand.  
  
"Likewise Hotaru, but you can call me Annie, everyone does." Annie said smiling. Hotaru instantly liked her.  
  
*****  
  
At the end of the day Annie, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were waiting for their guardians in the schoolyard.  
  
"So Annie what does your dad look like?"  
  
"He's really tall and… strong looking. And… Umm… well… I don't know," she said scratching her head. Chibi-Usa laughed. "You don't know what your dad   
  
looks like?"  
  
"Hey! I see him every day but I don't really notice how he looks. Besides can you describe your mom?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Ha! See, 'Told ya!" Annie said laughing.  
  
"Chibi-Usa shame on you! You don't know what Usagi-mama looks like? I tell her when we get home," Hotaru said laughing.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Can you describe her?"  
  
Hotaru was silent. "Thought so," she said pouting. After a few minutes they burst into fits of laughter.  
  
They were laughing so hard that they never noticed Annie's dad come up. "What's so funny?"  
  
Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Annie froze for a second before turning around. "Daddy!" Annie cried jumping on him. Chibi-Usa was in shock. 'Whoa! He is   
  
tall!' After greeting his daughter he turned his attention to Chibi-Usa. "Who are these two?"  
  
"These are my new friends, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. Guys, this my dad."  
  
Although they were still in awe Chibi-Usa and Hotaru's training in etiquette sent their bodies into autopilot. "Very pleased to meet you," they said giving a small curtsy.  
  
Trunks was a bit startled. He had never seen anyone do that before. "Same here Chibi-Usa, Hotaru."  
  
"Hey you two! Want to go home with us? I'm sure that my dad will take you home if you come, won't you dad?" Annie said looking up at him pleadingly.  
  
"Sure but we're not going home just yet. We have to see your grandparents today, remember. You promised that you would tell them about your first   
  
day at school."  
  
"I remember."  
  
"Well," Hotaru said, "we can't today, sorry. We didn't ask our parents and they are coming to pick us up any minute now. But I'm sure that we can   
  
tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah mom will let us. Besides she promised that after work she would take us to the park," Chibi-Usa said.  
  
Annie looked at her dad again. "Can they come tomorrow then? Please?"  
  
"Sure they can." Trunks said giving in almost immediately. He never seemed to be able to say no to her when she was like that.  
  
"Yes! So tomorrow it is. Will …"  
  
"Chibi-Usa! Hotaru! Where are you?" someone called out interrupting her.   
  
"Right here Michiru-mama!" Hotaru said.  
  
From around the corner came a man and a woman. The man had short sandy brown hair and a suit and the woman had aqua hair and a blue dress in. "Chibi-Usa is that your mom?" Annie asked.  
  
"No. That's my uncle Haruka and aunt Michiru. They've come to pick us up."  
  
The man and woman came up to the girls. "There you two are. We have been looking for you for the past ten minutes."  
  
"Sorry Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama. We were just talking to our new friend and her dad."  
  
"Yeah. Meet Annie and her dad."  
  
"Hello. My name is Kaiou Michiru and this is Ten'ou Haruka."  
  
"My name is Anne Marie Briefs and this is my dad, Trunks."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Trunks said.  
  
"We have to go. Your mom said that she was leaving the office in about thirty minutes. It was nice meeting you two and we hope to see you again."   
  
"We have to go as well. It was nice meeting you too. Lets go Annie." Trunks said walking off.  
  
Annie waved over his shoulder. "Bye, see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye-bye Annie." Hotaru and Chibi-Usa said waving back.  
  
"Well, shall we go ladies?" Haruka asked.   
  
"Yes! Lets go quickly now!" Chibi-Usa chirped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at school:  
  
When Chibi-Usa came to school she found that Annie hadn't come as yet. Sighing she went to talk to some other girls. She found out that most of them were kind of snobbish and didn't want to talk to someone who wasn't as rich or as popular as they were. There were some nice ones but she found that she wasn't very comfortable talking to them. She hoped that Annie would come soon.  
  
When Annie came in she was immediately greeted by Chibi-Usa. "Well good morning Chibi-Usa. What did your mom say?" Annie blurted out.  
  
"She said we could come. She and my other guardians have a late meeting to go to and she was going to call a baby sitter for us but decided that we   
  
could go. Isn't that great!"  
  
"Yeah! So is your mom coming to pick you guys up?"  
  
"Nope. My Aunt Setsuna is coming for us."  
  
"Just how many aunts do you have?"  
  
"Only two. My aunt Setsuna you will meet today and aunt Michiru you met yesterday."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
They continued talking about what they would do when they do when they got there.  
  
*****  
  
"So when's your dad coming, Annie?"  
  
"Soon, Hotaru. He went to grandma's so he said he would be a little late."  
  
"You girls are talking about me? I thought you had better things to do." Trunks said coming up behind them.  
  
"Daddy, Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Annie said walking up to him and raising her arms. Trunks bent down and picked her   
  
up. "So you girls ready to go yet?"  
  
"Yep. Lets go." Chibi-Usa chirped and she and Hotaru followed Trunksto the car.  
  
*****  
  
"So this is where you live?" Hotaru asked looking around the house.  
  
"Yes. I live here all alone with my dad."  
  
"Wow. Its so big for just two people," Chibi-Usa said.  
  
"Well my grandma wants us to come back to live with her. She says that my dad shouldn't be here by himself. Something about too many bad memories."   
  
Annie said.  
  
"What bad memories?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I really don't know. Whenever I ask they change the subject. Or they say I'm too young to understand."  
  
"I know how that is. Whenever I would ask about why my mom and dad split they always either change the subject or say it's none of my concern or I'm too young to understand. I hate that phrase," Chibi-Usa said.  
  
"Lets drop the subject. What do you two want to do first?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Lets play snap." Annie suggested.  
  
"How about go fish?" Chibi-Usa said.  
  
"Lets play bridge," Hotaru said.  
  
"Bridge? What's that?" Annie asked.  
  
"I have no clue." Hotaru said laughing.  
  
"Go figure." Chibi-Usa said.  
  
They played all afternoon and when it was time to go home Chibi-Usa called Setsuna to come pick them up. When she came Annie introduced her to her   
  
dad. Then she took the two girls home. That night Usagi, Haruka and Michiru came home just in time to put the girls to bed. Going to their room, Usagi opened the door. The girls were still awake and were up talking. "Hey there girls. How are you?"  
  
"Mom, you're home!" Chibi-Usa said jumping off her bed and running towards her. Usagi bent down to give her a hug.  
  
"How was your day?" She asked, leading her back to her bed.  
  
"It was great. We went to Annie's house. It was big." Chibi-Usa said.  
  
"Yeah. And get this. Only two people live in it. Annie and her dad."   
  
Hotaru continued.  
  
"Yep. We also played games and talked about all kinds of stuff."  
  
"You know, Annie's dad is really nice. He is a workaholic just like you too." Hotaru said. Chibi-Usa started to laugh.  
  
"Very funny, Hotaru. You know you should take you act on the road." Usagi said playfully.  
  
"Thank you and Thank you and Thank you. Your much too kind," Hotaru said standing on her bed and bowing.  
  
"Now you two get into bed. You have school tomorrow and if you don't sleep you will wake up late." Usagi said pulling down Hotaru's covers and placing her in bed. Next she took Chibi-Usa and did the same. "Night you two." She said giving them a kiss each.\  
  
"Good night, mommy."  
  
"Good night, Usagi-mama."  
  
*****  
  
Over the next three months the three girls all grew closer together. They were like sisters and did everything together. They often had sleepovers at each other's house. Usagi and the Outers treated Annie like their own and Trunks treated Chibi-Usa and Hotaru in the same way. In Usagi Annie found the mom she didn't have and in Trunks the Chibi-usa found a dad. When Annie first saw Chibi-usa's mom she was a little awed. She had never seen someone so pretty in her life. She thought that Usagi was so small and fragile and graceful and very nice. Usagi was always kind to her and even let her sleep in her bedroom after she had a nightmare. And Annie thought that she made the best breakfast. Annie also discovered that strange things happened all the time in the house. Like one time when Usagi was making some lunch for them one Saturday Annie walked into the kitchen and was just in time to see a bottle of pepper float across the room and into her hand. She was a bit startled but Usagi just laughed and said that there was nothing to worry about and that it was just her doing that.  
  
Usagi was a bit surprised at how calmly Annie took the news. After all any normal little girl would be frightened out of their wits but she just chalked it up to maturity. Usagi would have freaked out if she had known the truth. Annie also found out about Chibi-usa's tail. She accidentally saw it while playing a game.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Chibi-usa and Annie were playing a game of monopoly on the bed when some of Chibi-usa's game piece fell on the floor. Leaning over the edge of the bed she reached out for it. She heard Annie gasp and came up to see what was wrong. "What's up?"  
  
Annie pointed at the bed next to her and said "You have a tail?!"  
  
Chibi-usa turned white. Her mom had told her never to reveal her tail to anyone. She said it only caused problems. Chibi-usa was terrified that Annie would not want to be her friend anymore. Finding her voice she cast her eyes to the bed and said, "If you don't want to be friends with me that's fine. But please don't tell anyone what you saw. My mom will be upset and we will probably have to move if you do."  
  
Annie was a little taken back. Chibi-usa actually thought that she didn't want to be friends with her because of her tail? Annie started to laugh. Chibi-usa was a bit offended. "Why are you laughing?" she asked slightly angry.  
  
"Because you actually thought that I might want to leave just because you have a tail. Its ok, Chibi-usa. Besides we now have more in common than you think." With that Annie lifted up her shirt and showed Chibi-usa her own tail.  
  
"Wow. You have a tail too?" Chibi-usa asked.  
  
"Yup. And so do you. We both have tails." Annie said.  
  
"Yours is pretty. I like the color. I've never seen a color like that. Its brown with a purplish tint." Chibi-usa said."Yours is too. Brown with a silvery tint. It looks so cool." Annie said  
  
"Annie, if I ask you to keep a secret will you?"  
  
"Yes, if it is important. It is?"  
  
"Yes very. Don't tell anyone that I have a tail. No one is supposed to know. My mom might have a heart attack if she finds out you know."  
  
"Why? I have one and I don't have to keep it secret. Why is it so important?"  
  
"Because its important to her. She never told me but I know that if it ever got out we will be forced to move far away from here."  
  
"Ok, Chibi-usa, I promise."  
  
Later that day Annie went to her grandparents' house. While having dinner with the whole family she asked a question that she had been dying to ever since she found out about Chibi-usa.  
  
"Grandpa Vegeta? Everyone?" Annie began. Vegeta thoroughly irritated by the name didn't even answer. She continued, "What would do if you found out there was another sayian (is this how you spell it?) besides yourselves?"  
  
Everyone just looked at her. Annie was beginning to grow uncomfortable when Chibi Trunks said, "Well I'm cool with it. I mean if there was another one out there they should know that there are others like themselves."  
  
"Why are you asking, Annie?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No reason. I was just wondering what it would be like if there were more."  
  
Trunks knew his daughter better than that and was just about to ask her when Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"I would call them liars. No one but Kakarott and myself (Again is this correct?) survived and the only sayians alive are us."  
  
"Oh, okay. But if there were would you be willing to accept them?"  
  
"Only if they prove themselves to be. And even then they would have to be strong enough to be kept alive." With that he got up and left the table.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Chibi-usa also saw Trunks as a parent. He was like the father she never had. He was easy going and kind. He treated her like his own and she was grateful for that. She also met the rest of their family. She liked Bulma, Chibi Trunks and three year old Bra. She and Vegeta came to an understanding. She respected him and showed it and Vegeta appreciated that.  
  
A month after Chibi-usa started school Haruka and Michiru moved out and into a home of their own. They took Hotaru with them. Hotaru changed schools and the only time that Chibi-usa and Hotaru saw each other was on every other weekend. Setsuna stayed with them. At the time that Haruka and Michiru were moving out she brought Luna and Artemis to live with them. Chibi-usa's school was having a PTA meeting to discuss some important issues and to get to know the parents. Usagi had missed the first couple of meetings because she was busy and had to work. This time she assured the teacher that she would come after getting a note from her that it was important to come. She did say however that she would be a little late in getting there and she would come directly after work.  
  
The night before the meeting both Chibi-usa and Annie were talking about the others parents to their parents (Did that make any sense? I think I'm confuzzled @_@).  
  
"Dad you will really like Chibi-usa's mom." Annie said bouncing on her bed.  
  
"Really?" He said looking at her skeptically.  
  
"Yes. She is very smart and kind and a great cook."  
  
"You would think about food."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Okay, what does she look like?"  
  
"Umm…"She stopped bouncing and thought about it. "I don't know. I do know she is nice though," and started bouncing again.  
  
"Yeah. Well that's nice. Now why don't you stop bouncing and go to sleep?"  
  
"But I'm not sleepy," she whined.  
  
"Tough. You have school tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Daddy?"  
  
"What Annie?"  
  
"Do you promise to be nice to her? She is very nice once you get to know her. Don't brush her off please?"  
  
Trunks looked at his daughter. He could see her silently pleading with him. "Alright I will," he assured her.  
  
"Yatta! Thanks dad," she chirped giving him a hug.  
  
"Alright now. Go to sleep."  
  
" 'Kay. Night Daddy."  
  
"Good night, Annie."  
  
*****  
  
"Mom! You finally get to meet Annie's dad. Aren't you excited?" Chibi-usa said lying on her mom's bed while her mom got ready for bed.  
  
"No. Should I be?"  
  
"Yes! You'll really like him. He's so nice. And funny."  
  
"Really, now."  
  
"Yes. Now promise you won't brush him off mom. You have a habit of doing that to any guy that comes near you."  
  
This startled Usagi. She knew that she did it but didn't think that it was so obvious. "Ok. I will. Now off to bed with you," she said lifting her up.  
  
"Can I stay with you tonight, please mommy?"  
  
"Of course. Now lets go to sleep. Goodnight Chibi-usa."  
  
"Night Mommy."  
  
*****  
  
The next afternoon found Chibi-usa and Annie in their classroom. Trunks was already there and only a few parents remained to arrive. Setsuna couldn't make it because she was out of the country. After waiting 5 more minutes the teacher started the meeting. Chibi-usa sat with Annie and Trunks during the meeting.  
  
About ten minutes later footsteps were heard coming down the hall. They were heading towards their classroom. The door opened and in walked easily the most beautiful woman Trunks had ever seen. She was wearing a silver shirt and a black pants suit. She had on black high heels and her hair was French braided with the ends encased in a black silk ribbon. Her eyes were so blue you felt like you could drown in them. She looked so small and fragile and delicate. She appeared to be over twenty and but not by much. Entering the room she said, "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"That's quite alright Miss Tsukino, you don't have to explain. Please have a seat next to your daughter over by Mr. Briefs." She said pointing towards the back.  
  
Usagi walked towards them. Mr. Briefs she noted was very handsome. He had long lavender hair, which she recognized as the same color as his daughter. He was very muscular and had the most captivating set of ice blue eyes she had ever seen. She sat in the seat next to them and immediately Chibi-usa sat on her.  
  
"You came. I thought you would have called to say you weren't." Chibi-usa said leaning on her mom and placing her head on her chest.  
  
"I wouldn't do that. I know how important this is for you. Besides Setsuna isn't here to take my place." Usagi said pulling her close and brushing her hair with her hands. Turning towards Annie she was about to greet them but the teacher cut her off, "Ok, lets continue…"  
  
During the course of the meeting Chibi-usa fell asleep on Usagi. At the end of it Usagi was pretty much stuck to the chair. "Chibi-usa wake up."   
  
She said shaking her gently. Chibi-usa groaned slightly but didn't wake up.  
  
"Come on, sweetie. Wake up." Usagi said trying again.  
  
Meanwhile Annie and her dad were trying hard not to laugh. Coming up to her, Annie said, "Maybe I can help out."  
  
"If you think you can, go ahead. She sleeps like a rock, although she doesn't act like one. "  
  
Annie giggled. "Ok." Leaning over Chibi-usa she whispered something that not ever Usagi could hear. Immediately she woke up and jumped off of her mother. Usagi was stunned. She had never seen her get up so fast.  
  
"See it worked." Annie said smiling widely.  
  
"I see it has. Now I would like to know what you said to her. Anything that can get her up like that would be invaluable."  
  
"Its my secret. Now let me introduce you two. Dad, this is Chibi-usa's mom, Usagi Tsukino," she began.  
  
"And mom this is Annie's dad, Trunks Briefs." Chibi-usa finished.  
  
Usagi got up. Extending out her hand she smiled and said, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Chibi-usa and Annie have just talked about constantly, so it's nice to be able to put a name to a face."  
  
"Likewise. They constantly talk about you."  
  
"All nice things I hope."  
  
"Of course"  
  
For the rest of the evening they both talked and got to know each other. Chibi-usa and Annie were delighted that their parents got along so well. They had hoped that they would get along and were surprised at what they got. Their parents made arrangements to see each other that weekend with a lot of coaxing from their kids.  
  
That night Chibi-usa and Annie reviewed with their respective parents the day.  
  
"So mom, what do you think about Annie's dad. Did you like him?"  
  
"He's very nice, Chibi-usa." Usagi said taking off her jewelry.  
  
"I know that, but what do you think about him?"  
  
"I think," she paused and then continued, "That he is … very……nice."  
  
"Ugh!" Chibi-usa said falling on the bed. "I don't mean it like that!"  
  
"Well what ever do you mean?" Usagi said teasingly.  
  
"You know what I mean. Do you like him?"  
  
"Well, maybe. It's too soon to tell. Besides it seems to me that you might be setting me up."  
  
"No I'm not," she said then mischievously added, "But if you two do get married I won't object."  
  
"What! Oh no. Now I see where this is going."  
  
"Why mother, whatever do you mean?" she said fawning innocence and imitating her mom.  
  
"I can't believe that you of all people would play matchmaker."  
  
"I'm not, I just think that you two look great together."  
  
"Well thanks for the observation. Now go to sleep. Its almost 9:00pm."  
  
"Alright. Night mommy."  
  
"Good night sweetie."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So Dad, what do you think about Usagi?"  
  
"She's nice." He said inattentively, helping her with her nightgown.  
  
"Nice! That's it?! She's more than nice. She's sweet and kind and pretty and such a wonderful person. Do you agree?"  
  
"Yeah," he said distractedly obviously not hearing a word. Annie noticed this and decided to get his attention.  
  
"Dad, I think that she would make me a great mother. Will you marry her? When you do, can you have a baby? I want a new sister."  
  
"Uh-huh." He said and then realized what she just said. "WHAT?!"  
  
Giggling she said "Just kidding. So you were listening to me. That's a change. So as I was saying do you like Usagi?"  
  
"She's a nice person. She's funny and has a nice personality. I wouldn't mind seeing her again.'  
  
"Great. So you do like her. I'm so relieved. Maybe there is a chance for you yet."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Good night daddy."  
  
Shaking his head he leaned over and kissed her on the head. "Night, Annie."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Annie had spent that Thursday night with Usagi and Chibi Usa and would go home Saturday morning. That same week, on Friday, Setsuna came back from her business trip to England. Usagi, Chibi-usa and Annie went to the airport that night to meet her. The plane had landed and they were waiting in the airport for her. Annie was the first one to spot her. "There she is, Usagi."  
  
"Where? I don't see her," Usagi said looking around.  
  
"Oh! I see her too. She's over there mommy," Chibi-usa said pointing to her right.  
  
Usagi looked in that direction. "Now I see her." Waving her hand she called out, "Setsuna, over here."  
  
Setsuna heard someone call for her. Looking around she saw Usagi with Chibi-usa and Annie. She walked over to them.  
  
When Setsuna was close enough, she and Usagi embraced. "Welcome back, Setsuna," Usagi said.  
  
"Thank you. It's so good to see you again. So tell me what has happened since I've left."  
  
Before Usagi had a chance to explain Chibi-usa decided to tell. "Mommy has a date."  
  
Setsuna was surprised and Usagi was embarrassed. Annie decided to be helpful and added, "With my Daddy."  
  
Setsuna was shocked. Turning to her she asked, "Is it true?"  
  
Blushing Usagi nodded. Annie and Chibi-usa shared glances.  
  
"Then I'm happy for you. Its time that you've moved on and found someone who will treat you better than Mamoru ever could."  
  
"Lets just go to the car, please," Usagi said changing the subject to hide her embarrassment. She led them out of the airport and to the car. Usagi   
  
drove. During the long drive home the girls fell asleep. Setsuna took this opportunity to talk to Usagi more or less privately.  
  
"Usagi, I'm glad that you're moving on. I think that Trunks is the right man for you. He's really nice and Chibi-usa loves him. He would make a great dad for her," she said teasingly.  
  
"Setsuna! I met him once, just once. And we're just going out to get to know each other. And even that I'm not sure of."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm thinking of calling it off."  
  
"Why?" Setsuna said taken aback a bit.  
  
"Because its too soon for me to be going out with any man period. I don't think I can go through with it. I don't think I can trust any man."  
  
"It's been almost six years, Usagi. It's time you move on and forget about him and what he did to you."  
  
"I can't help it, Setsuna. You don't know what it's like to have something like that happen to you. You can't just forget it, no matter who hard you try. I hate being this way, but I can't help it."  
  
Setsuna took one of Usagi's hands in her own. "I know that but you have to. Usagi you've pushed away every man that has even come close to you. Don't alienate this one. Give it a chance. Just because you had a bad experience with Mamoru doesn't mean that all men are like him."  
  
"I know that Setsuna but I just can't help it if I'm a little scared. I don't have any trust for the opposite sex. I don't want the same thing to happen again. I fell that if I let my guard down, that I would be inviting danger so to speak."  
  
"Is that all that your afraid of?"  
  
"No I guess not. I mean, what if, hypothetically, we do get together, will he treat me like I'm his property and try to control me like Mamoru did? And if I decide that I don't want to be with him anymore, will he force me to get back together with him? Will he use me?"  
  
"Usagi, like I've said before not all men are like Mamoru. Hell few men are like him. I've met Trunks and he is very sweet. I'm positive that he won't hurt you. Just go out with him, that's all I'm asking. Besides you said yourself that this wasn't a date so what do you have to lose?"  
  
"Alright, Setsuna, I will. You sure are persistant." Usagi said after a long while.  
  
"Good now when is it and what will you wear?"  
  
"It's Saturday night and I don't know."  
  
"We'll go tomorrow and buy you a dress. I want you to look your best so he can't keep his eyes off you."  
  
"Setsuna!"  
  
*****  
  
Similarly Trunks was having the same problems as Usagi. (I think that I forgot to mention that they moved back into Capsule Corporation? -_- Sorry!)  
  
"So, I heard that you have a date on Saturday," Chibi Trunks said.  
  
Trunks looked at him sharply. "How did you find that out?"  
  
"I have my ways. So it is true," Chibi Trunks said, "Who's the unlucky lady."  
  
"No one that you would know. And besides it not a date. Now leave me alone."  
  
Completely ignoring Trunks' last statement he said, "So what's her name? No don't tell me… its Usagi, right."  
  
Exasperated Trunks sighed and said, "What do you want?"  
  
"I just want to know the person that you're going out with. Its not often that you date and Goten and I want to know all the details."  
  
"We're not going on a date we're going out to get to know each other. We feel it's important that we get to know each other."  
  
"Okay, keep telling yourself that. So you conned her into going out with you. Smart. I should be writing this stuff down to use later."  
  
"Leave."  
  
"Okay, I'm going. But you know that mom will be happy to hear this." Chibi Trunks said walking out.  
  
Trunks groaned and put his head in his hands. "Dinner will be a nightmare."  
  
*****  
  
And it was. His mom asked him so many questions that he had developed a serious headache. It wasn't helped by Chibi Trunks' teasing him and Mrs. Briefs saying that he had to bring her over sometime. Even Vegeta got in on it. He was only too glad to go to sleep that night.  
  
Saturday came quickly for the two. Trunks made it a point to stay far away from his family to avoid questions. They seemed to delight in making him miserable.  
  
On Saturday night, Trunks was basically ready to go when his mother and daughter stopped him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You're not honestly going looking like that," Bulma said.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" he said looking at him self.  
  
"But he looks fine Grandma Bulma," Annie said confused.  
  
"You have no fashion sense, Trunks. You need to make a impression on her. What you need is a suit. And I have just the thing, one of the suits I bought for Vegeta. You'll look good in it and it's a very stylish color," she said going to get it. After a while Trunks saw Chibi Trunks appear. He had a big smile on his face, the kind that just told you to run and don't look back. He was about to ask him what he was smiling about when the answer became clear. Bulma came out with the ugliest suit you have ever seen. It was a electric blue suede suit with silver trimmings. Annie and Chibi Trunks both started laughing at the sight.  
  
"You were right Grandma Bulma, that suit would certainly make an impression on Usagi," Annie said trying to breath.  
  
"Yeah it would say either you dressed in the dark or you're color blind!" Chibi Trunks said making both him and Annie laugh harder.  
  
Bulma was confused and a little upset. "I think this suit is very stylish."  
  
All this time Trunks was quietly inching his way towards the door hoping that Bulma would be too busy to notice his absence. But she spotted him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?"  
  
He froze and turned around slowly. "Ah, look at the time. If I don't leave right now I'll be late. See ya," he said and ran before she had a chance to respond.  
  
Sighing Bulma went to put the suit up, all the while Chibi Trunks and Annie were still laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was having problems of her own.  
  
On Saturday night, Usagi was nervous. Setsuna and Chibi Usa spent almost 6 hours helping her get ready. The reason being that they didn't like her choice in dress. After much threatening, pleading and coaxing they finally got her dressed.  
  
She looked exceptional. She wore a white dress with a tight bodice. The skirt flared out at her waist and came all the way down to the floor. The dress had a square neckline and was fringed with lace. She also wore a diamond and pearl necklace with matching bracelet and earrings. Her makeup was very light and her hair was braided and tied with a white satin ribbon.  
  
She was also nervous and scared. It had been at least two years since she had had a date and she was afraid that she would have forgotten what to do. She had started to unconsciously play with her necklace a tell tale sign that she was nervous.  
  
"I see your nervous," Setsuna commented from behind her, startling Usagi.  
  
"What makes you think that?" she asked. Setsuna looked pointedly at the necklace. Usagi's hand immediately dropped from her neck. She gave a small nervous laugh at being caught.  
  
"Relax, Usa. You'll have a nice time I'm sure."  
  
"Easy for you to say," she mumbled.  
  
"Come on mommy, Trunks is really nice, and if you don't go both me and Annie will be so disappointed," Chibi Usa said pleading with her.  
  
"Fine I'll go through with it, but if it turns into a disaster I'll blame the two of you," she threatened.  
  
"It won't I promise," Chibi Usa said.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. "Dear god why me?" Usagi whispered to herself as she went to answer the door. Both Chibi Usa and Setsuna chose that time   
  
to disappear. "Great, just when I need them most they vanish."  
  
********************  
  
Trunks was nervous as well. It had been a very long time since he himself had dated and he knew he was kind of rusty. When the door opened however   
  
all the reservations the both of them had vanished. Trunks thought she looked like an angel. Usagi was also struck by how handsome he looked. They looked at each other for a few moments more before Usagi's training kicked in.  
  
"Good evening," she said graciously, smiling.  
  
Realizing that she had spoken to him he quickly replied "Good evening. These are for you, " he said handing her bouquet of orchids.  
  
"You shouldn't have," she said taking them. "Thank you, I love them."  
  
Chibi Usa thought they were taking way to long so she decided to step in. "Hi!" she said brightly, poking her head from around Usagi.  
  
"Hello Chibi Usa," Trunks said, smiling at her.  
  
"Wow those are really pretty. Can I see them?" she pleaded.  
  
"Sure, here you go," Usagi said handing them to her. Chibi Usa admired them for a while.  
  
"So, where are you two going?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Chibi Usa," her mother said slightly disapprovingly.  
  
"I just wanted to know," she said apologetically.  
  
"It's alright, I don't mind the question. I'm taking your mother to a nice restaurant, I already made the reservations."  
  
"Then what are you two doing standing here, get moving!" she said pushing her mother out the door. Usagi, not expecting it, lost her footing and fell forward. Trunks easily caught her. Chibi Usa conveniently disappeared into the house.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you," she said blushing slightly.  
  
"I think we should get going before something else happens," Trunks said smiling. Truth be told he didn't mind staying with her in his arms all evening. He liked he way she felt and by them being this close he could smell her perfume which was lilacs. She also was enjoying the feel of being in his strong arms. She felt very safe for some reason.  
  
"Of course," she said pulling away from him. The were both disappointed but didn't show it. She shut the door behind her and they walked to the car. Chibi Usa and Setsuna watched them drive off through the living room Window.  
  
"I think they like each other," Chibi Usa said to Setsuna. "What do you think?"  
  
"Well there is definitely something there. I just hope that she'll open up to it before it too late. Your mother has never really know true love and out of all the people I know she deserves it the most."  
  
"What do you mean, Aunt Setsuna?"  
  
"Nothing to worry your little head about," She said ruffling Chibi Usa's hair.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Now it bedtime young lady," Setsuna said firmly.  
  
"Ohh Aunt Setsuna do I have to?"  
  
"Yes and I want no fuss from you, understand?"  
  
"Understood." she grumbled.  
  
*******************  
  
Trunks took Usagi to a very expensive restaurant. On the way there she saw the restaurant that Mamoru took her on that night. She was so overcome with bad memories that her reaction had Trunks asked her if she felt alright. She told him it was nothing and although he wasn't convinced he dropped the subject. He could tell that it was something that she would rather not talk about. the restaurant was a lovely French restaurant a little outside the city. They were seated on a terrace outside in the open air. The moon was out and it illuminated the surroundings giving everything a soft silver color. Usagi had some reservations about sitting in the moonlight. She knew from experience that when she went out during a full moon she looked like, as she put it, a ghost but it wasn't a full moon so she didn't have to worry.  
  
After they were seated (Trunks being a gentleman, pulled her chair out for her ) and given their menu's, Usagi decided to start the conversation.  
  
"So Trunks, how's Annie doing?"  
  
"She doing well. Actually she was laughing at me this evening."  
  
"Why?" Usagi asked curious.  
  
"Well, my mother wanted me to change before I left," he said slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Why?" she asked confused. "I think you look fine." She really did. He was wearing nice white dress shirt and a pair of black slacks and he looked very handsome in them.  
  
"I thought so to but she thought otherwise."  
  
"Well what did she want you to wear?"  
  
Trunks colored slightly and she was struck by how cute he looked. "A very ugly blue suit."  
  
"What's so bad about that?"  
  
"Its was the color and style of the suit. Trust me, if you saw them you would have laughed."  
  
"I sure I wouldn't have."  
  
"No I'm pretty sure that you would have laughed."  
  
"Alright then, if you say so" she said, smiling.  
  
********************  
  
The evening went very well for the both of them. They found out that they had a lot in common besides being single parents. She found out that he was a vice president of his mothers company which was Capsule Corporation. He and his first wife divorced after about a year of marriage although he didn't say why. Since then he had moved back with his parents at his mother's request and he hadn't had a date in all that time.  
  
He learned that she had never been married and had had Chibi Usa for her ex-boyfriend. They had split up just after she got pregnant and she had never seen him again. She was currently the co-owner of a corporation herself with her, her cousin and her two friends. And that she lived with her cousin and daughter and her two cats alone. After dinner, Trunks drove Usagi home. He walked her up to the front door. "I want to thank you for a lovely evening. I had a wonderful time tonight," she said sincerely.  
  
"I had a great time to. So will you go out with me again sometime?"  
  
"I would love to see you again."  
  
"So I'll call you."  
  
"Sure goodnight, Trunks," she said holding her hand out.  
  
"Goodnight ,Usagi," he said taking her hand. Then he bent her down and kissed her hand. She was startled but touched by the gesture. She went inside and closed the door when he left.  
  
Setsuna came in from the living room when she heard the door open. "From the look on your face I take it that it went well. "  
  
"It did. I really enjoyed myself. Trunks is a real gentleman."  
  
"I knew you would have a good time. So will you see him again?"  
  
"Yes I will, but only as a friend."  
  
"But I thought the date went well."  
  
"It did but I feel the need to get to really know him before I allow it to become serious. I wont make the same mistake I made with Mamoru," she said walking upstairs. Setsuna watched her leave.  
  
"Will you ever get over your past, Usa?" Setsuna said sadly to herself.  
  
******************* 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
When Trunks got home that night, Chibi Trunks and Annie were waiting for him.  
  
"So how did it go?" Annie asked. They both looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Trunks asked Annie, folding his arms. Annie put on a innocent face.  
  
"Who, me?"  
  
"Who else am I talking to?"  
  
"Him maybe," she said pointing to her accomplice. "He let me stay up."  
  
"Oh no, don't blame this on me. I told you to go to bed, but would you listen, nooo. You told me that you were going to stay up whether I said no or not."  
  
"I'm just a little girl, you could have made me go to bed you know."  
  
"Just so you could tell mom that I…"  
  
At this point Trunks was done with listening to them argue. He picked up Annie by the waist and carried her to bed.  
  
"Hey wait! You didn't tell me what happened to- oh forget it. I find out tomorrow anyway," he said turning back to his movie (I wonder what kind of movie it would be? ^_^).  
  
********************  
  
Trunks brought Annie up to her room. He set her on the bed and helped her get into her pajamas. "So how did it go?"  
  
"It went well."  
  
"That's it. Nothing else?"  
  
"What more were you expecting?"  
  
"Did she look pretty? Well of course she did. Usagi always looks pretty," She said answering herself. "What did she have on?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?"  
  
"A relevant one. Now answer." When he didn't she continued. "I bet it was a white dress. She would look so pretty in one. Well am I right?"  
  
"Did you and Chibi Trunk hire a Private detective again?"  
  
"Nope. We learned our lesson from the last one. I've never seen Gohan so upset in my life after we did that to him."  
  
"He had good reason."  
  
"We're straying off the subject. So was it?"  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"And did she look nice. To you I mean."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you don't really comment on women. To you they're all 'pretty'."  
  
"Yes she did." he said after a while.  
  
"Did you two have a nice time," she asked yawning.  
  
"Your tired. Why don't I finish telling you tomorrow?"  
  
"No, just on more question after this, please. I promise I'll go to bed right after that."  
  
"Ok. We did have a nice time."  
  
"Will you two go out again?"  
  
"That depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"That's two questions. No more, go to sleep now."  
  
"Oh alright. Goodnight daddy," Annie said getting into bed.  
  
"Good night, Annie." he said going out the door  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just don't want you to be lonely anymore, ok?"  
  
Trunks was a little surprised at that comment. He was about to ask he about it when he saw that she was out cold. He quietly closed the door.  
  
******************  
  
Over the next month or so Usagi and Trunks became really good friends. The Briefs family and friends were interested in who she was.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
All the Z fighters were having a little reunion as they all hadn't been together in over 4 years. They were at Goku's house because it was close to the lake. Usagi and Chibi Usa were gone for the weekend to watch Haruka race.  
  
Trunks, Yamcha, Gohan and Krillin were currently on a hill overlooking the lake, watching Annie, Bra and Pan play in the water.  
  
"Hey Trunks, I heard something very interesting," Gohan started.  
  
"What?" Trunks said wearily. He just knew from his tone of voice that he wasn't going to like the next part.  
  
"Bulma told me you have a girlfriend. Is it true?" he asked.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"Right so how come you two see each other almost everyday?" Gohan persisted.  
  
"We're good friends, nothing more."  
  
"You two must be really good friends then. I wish I had a friend like that," Yamcha said.  
  
"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Trunks asked annoyed.  
  
"Well according to Bulma, Annie and Chibi Trunks, you have been going out frequently and coming home all hours of the morning. I don't know of any friends who do that." Gohan said. Trunks chose to ignore him.  
  
"So is she pretty?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Oh, yes definitely," Chibi Trunks answered butting in.  
  
"How would you know?" Trunks asked. "You've never even seen her."  
  
"Not true. Annie has a picture of her." Chibi Trunks informed them.  
  
"Does she have it now?" Gohan asked.  
  
"She carries it everywhere with her. I go see if I can get it from her," Chibi Trunks said getting up. He came back a few minutes later. "Here," he said handing it to Gohan.  
  
"Wow, now I see why you go out with her," He commented.  
  
"Let me see," Yamcha and Krillin said. "They both looked at the picture.  
  
"Well she is a looker," Krillin said.  
  
"Very beautiful. I wouldn't mind going out with her sometime." Yamcha commented while drooling slightly.  
  
"Bring that over here," Trunks demanded. He looked at the picture. It showed Usagi in a lovely garden hold an one year old Chibi Usa in her arms. She had on a simple royal blue dress. She was smiling and looked very happy. He put the picture in his pocket.  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
A week later Bulma invited Chibi Usa to another group gathering. She told Chibi Usa to bring her mother as well which she did. Usagi made quite an impression on them.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Where are they?" Bulma asked impatiently.  
  
"Loosen up Bulma I'm sure they'll be here soon," Goku said.  
  
"They should have been here an hour ago. I hope they didn't get lost or anything. Trunks did you give her the right directions?"  
  
"Yes I did. She said she would be late because she had to go pick up her car."  
  
"Oh ok then. So I…"  
  
"They're here!" Annie said excitedly running outside. Everyone went outside as a silver sedan pulled up. Usagi and Chibi Usa came out from the car. Usagi wore a loose ankle length black dress with a round collar and short sleeves. She also wore the same jewelry as she did on the night of their first date. Chibi Usa had on a white blouse and short blue skirt.  
  
She had a small locket around her neck.  
  
"Chibi Usa!" Annie said running to her friend and giving her a hug.  
  
Usagi looked at the two for a while before remembering herself. Giving a small bow she said, "Our deepest apologies for our tardiness. We hope we haven't caused you any undue trouble."  
  
"Oh no that's alright," Chichi said.  
  
"Gosh, now I know where she gets it from," Bulma said.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Usagi asked puzzled.  
  
"Chibi Usa's manners. You taught her to be very polite."  
  
"Oh thank you." she said blushing.  
  
Vegeta studied her for a while. 'Something's not right here.' he said to himself.  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
They all like her almost instantaneously. She was easy to get along with and was very docile. Even Vegeta didn't insult her at all which was a first. Usagi showed them all the extent of her good manners and gentility (refinement). Chichi even commented that she had the mannerism of a princess which unknown to them was very close to they truth. While Vegeta was nice to her he was also suspicious of her. He sensed something not quite right with her and until he could pinpoint it he would remain weary of her.  
  
Trunks and Usagi's friendship was slowly but surely becoming something more than that. She started to trust him more and open up to him and he in turn did the same. So it was quite natural that when she, Setsuna and the others were going on a business trip that they left Chibi Usa and Hotaru with Trunks and Annie.  
  
********************  
  
Annie, Pan, Chibi Usa, Bra, and Hotaru were at Gohan's home playing outside. Trunks was with Gohan discussing some business when the phone rang.  
  
Trunks answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Trunks its Usagi."  
  
"Oh, Hi Usagi. How did you know I was here?"  
  
"Your mom told me."  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"I had some free time on my hands and wanted to talk with Chibi Usa. Is she there?"  
  
"Sure. Hold on I'll go get her for you," he said.  
  
Trunks went outside and called the kids over. "Where's Chibi Usa and Hotaru?"  
  
"They're gone." Annie said.  
  
"What do you mean they're gone?"  
  
******************** 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"What do you mean they're gone?" Trunks asked.  
  
"This lady came and said that she had special permission from Usagi to take them home and they went with her. Why?"  
  
"What did she look like?"  
  
"There were two actually. There was one with long black hair. She was wearing a red suit I think and then there was another one with long blonde hair and she wore a yellow dress. She kind of looked like Usagi and she said that she was her sister so I didn't make a fuss. Why do you ask?"  
  
"All of you come inside," Trunks said. They came immediately. Trunks went back to the phone.  
  
"Uh, Usagi. I need to ask you an important question."  
  
"What? Did something happen to Chibi Usa?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure. Do you by any chance have a sister?"  
  
"No, I'm an only child. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well two women came here and took them. They said that you gave them permission to take both Chibi Usa and Hotaru."  
  
After a long while Usagi asked, "What did they look like?"  
  
"Well one of them had black hair and the other was a blond, they…"  
  
"Did the blond by any chance look something like me?"  
  
"Well that's what Annie said. She thought that she looked like your sister."  
  
"Can I talk to Annie for a while, please?"  
  
"Sure," he said giving Annie the phone. Gohan came in and saw everyone in the living room with serious looks on their faces. "What's going on?"  
  
"It looks like Chibi Usa and Hotaru were kidnapped," Trunks said.  
  
'Your not serious," Gohan said disbelievingly.  
  
"It's true. Two women came here and took them while we were in here,"   
  
Trunks explained. Just then Annie hung up the phone. "Well?"  
  
"Usagi said she and the others were coming home on the next flight they can get."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in deep thought. Annie was a little worried. She hadn't seen her father act that way and it scared her.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Find them. Hopefully before Usagi comes back." he sighed. "How could I let this happen?"  
  
"You didn't let this happen. We probably wouldn't have even known if Usagi hadn't called."  
  
"But it was my responsibility to see that they were safe. I don't even know where they are."  
  
"We could try to see if we could pick up their ki," Gohan said after a while.  
  
"Tried that. I can't feel them and I'm not even sure what I'm looking for."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They don't have an easily readable ki. If they're too far away I can't pick it up."  
  
"Well we can't call the police because they won't be able to do anything at this time. There are just too few clues to help them." Gohan said thoughtfully.  
  
"We'll just have to go look for them ourselves," Trunks said standing up.   
  
"Annie if Usagi calls while we're out tell her we went to look for them," he said. Then he and Gohan left.  
  
********************  
  
2 hours later  
  
Usagi, Haruka, Setsuna and Michiru were on a flight home. Usagi was a wreck. She just couldn't sit still while someone out there had her children.  
  
"What do you think happened to them?" Usagi asked Setsuna.  
  
"Well while I don't like this, there are two possibilities. One, it could be a new enemy. Now how and why they're here is still a mystery. I felt a shift in the time lines and I regret not going and checking on it sooner."  
  
"And the other?"  
  
"Mamoru." Michiru said flatly.  
  
"Dear Selene. What could he want with them? I thought you took care of it over 5 years ago!"  
  
"We did but he must be very stubborn."  
  
"Either that or he has a death wish," Haruka said vehemently.  
  
"I hope he doesn't hurt them. I'll kill him myself if he even touches them." Usagi vowed.  
  
"Calm down Usa, making threats wont solve anything," Michiru said patting her back.  
  
"It'll make me fell better," Haruka mumbled.  
  
Usagi leaned back in her chair. They could all tell she was pretty stressed out so they decided to drop the subject. They were silent for the better part of an hour. Setsuna looked at her friend who had her head turned away from her. She noticed that Usagi's blouse was wet and realized that she had been crying for a while now. She decided to leave her alone and not draw attention to her. Sometimes its better to let someone deal with their problems in their own way.  
  
Haruka meanwhile sat silently besides Michiru brooding. Whoever it was had a lot of nerve messing with family. She considered Usagi and Setsuna as her sisters and would make whoever the kono yaru pay very dearly. Michiru noticed the expression on her lover's face. She couldn't blame Haruka at all. She felt like destroying the person who dared to mess with her family and Princess.  
  
********************  
  
Trunks and Gohan had been searching for the better part of 4 hours without any luck. They had separated at the beginning of the search but found nothing. Currently he felt Gohan coming towards him and should be seeing him any second. Gohan spotted Trunks just ahead of him. Speeding up he soon caught up with him.  
  
"Well?" Trunks asked not really holding out much hope.  
  
"Nothing. Its like they dropped off the face of the earth."  
  
"Lets head back," Trunks said turning back towards Gohan's house.  
  
********************  
  
When they landed, Videl was outside waiting for them. "Gohan! Trunks! How could you two just leave the kids by themselves! What were you thinking!"   
  
she shouted.  
  
"Calm down Videl. We went to look for the kids." Gohan said trying to ease her temper.  
  
"Don't you lie to me Son Gohan! The kids are perfectly fine, now you had better think of a better excuse before I…"  
  
"What did you just say?" Trunks basically demanded.  
  
"I said that the kids are fine. Now don't …"  
  
"They're all in the house?"  
  
"Yes!" she said frustrated.  
  
Trunks didn't wait to hear any more. He walked past Videl and went into the house. In the living room he found Bra, Pan, Chibi Usa, Annie and Hotaru asleep on the sofas. Gohan came in after them.  
  
"I don't believe this." Gohan said, astonished. Trunks on the other hand was just plain relieved. All afternoon he had been feeling terrible that he had let Usagi and her friends down. Now he would have good news to tell her. Before he could call her however, he heard a car pull up in the driveway. The doors were opened and slammed shut quickly and you could hear someone running up the driveway. He heard Videl talking to someone and then Usagi came in looking very pale and stressed.  
  
Usagi paused when she saw Chibi Usa and the other Kids on the sofa. Crying in relief she went straight for her. She picked the sleeping girl up and held her tightly.  
  
Chibi Usa was jolted out of her sleep by someone picking her up. She opened her eyes to see her mother. "Mommy? What are you doing here?" she said groggily. She saw the worry on her mother's face and was alarmed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Chibi Usa I was so worried," she said hugging her. Hotaru and the other kids had also woken up and Hotaru was currently receiving the same treatment from Michiru.  
  
"What's going on?" Hotaru said bewildered.  
  
Usagi and Michiru both set them down after a while. The grown ups all had serious looks on their faces, even Usagi. They knew they were in for it, even if they didn't understand why.  
  
"Young ladies," Setsuna began, looking them in the eye. "Where were you two? Didn't you realize that you had all of us worried sick about you?"  
  
"What did we do?" Chibi Usa asked confused.  
  
Usagi saw that they really didn't know what they did. Her expression softened. "You two left here without permission and with strangers."  
  
"But we didn't know that! We thought that you told Aunt Minako and Aunt Rei to come and get us. They…"  
  
"What did you say?" Usagi asked interrupting her. She just didn't want to believe what they were saying.  
  
"Aunt Minako said that…"  
  
"So he is behind this. I swear that when I get my hands on that little…"  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru cautioned.  
  
If possible Usagi became paler then before. "Who exactly were you with today?" she asked sitting down. The others followed her example with Trunks sitting down next to her.  
  
"Well I met my dad. He was very nice to me. He gave me this," she said showing her mother a very expensive gold necklace with a rose pendant which was made with rubies. Usagi held onto Trunks' hand tightly and then motioned for her to continue. "I also met my Aunts Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto. And I have a 2 brothers and a sister. Umm what are their names?" she asked Hotaru.  
  
"Darien, Benjamin and Salina. I did not like them."  
  
"Yeah. They called me a pipsqueak and said they didn't know why Dad wanted to see me in the first place. That I was a nuisance." If possible Usagi gripped Trunks' hand tighter.  
  
"Don't you ever call that man 'Dad' again. He doesn't deserve that title not after what he did to your mother." Haruka said vehemently. Chibi Usa cringed, afraid of her.  
  
"Haruka please don't. You're only scaring her. She isn't involved in any of this. This is between me and Mamoru." Usagi said.  
  
"No Usa its not anymore. He took both Hotaru and Chibi Usa. What he did this afternoon is unacceptable. We can't let him think he got away with it or he'll try it again. I just knew he was bad news from the beginning! When I get my hands on that man I will kill him without any hesitation."  
  
"Stop it! This is my problem and I will deal with it by myself!" she shouted very angrily. Everyone looked at her startled. They had never heard her raise her voice before. Taking a deep breath she continued. "now drop the subject. Its late and I'm tired so lets go home," she said calmly. "Thank you for everything, Trunks, Gohan, Videl. We'll see you later." she said picking up Chibi Usa.  
  
"What about their clothes?" Videl asked.  
  
"I'll come and get it tomorrow," Haruka answered. They left after Chibi Usa and Hotaru said goodbye to everyone.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about and who is Mamoru." Videl asked.  
  
"He's Chibi Usa's father," Trunks responded. "It is getting late. Gohan I'll see you on Sunday."  
  
"Sure. Maybe we will actually do some work."  
  
******************** 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The next day while Trunks was sparring with Vegeta, Annie interrupted them.  
  
"Dad, telephone!" she called out.  
  
Trunks paused. He didn't actually hear her so he went to her to see what she wanted. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"I said you have a phone call," Annie said smiling. Trunks didn't like that smile on her face.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"You'll have to find out for yourself!" she said excited.  
  
"Ok then. Why don't you go and keep your grandfather company," he said grabbing a towel and walking out.  
  
"Aww man! Why can't Chibi Trunks do it?!" she called after him.   
  
*****  
  
He went and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Trunks. How are you?"  
  
"Usagi! Hi I'm fine. How are you and Chibi Usa and Hotaru?"  
  
"They're mopping around. They think we're upset with them even though I assured them I'm not. Anyway I want to talk to you. Can you come pick me and Chibi Usa up? I'm sure that seeing Annie will pick her sprits up."  
  
"Sure, I'll see you in 20mins."  
  
"Great, goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye." he said hanging up.  
  
*******************  
  
Half an hour later found a happy Chibi Usa playing with Annie. Trunks and Usagi had gone for a walk around the grounds and Chibi Trunks was thankfully at his best friends house.  
  
Trunks and Usagi were sitting comfortably under a tree looking at the surroundings, well Usagi was anyway.  
  
"Trunks, about yesterday…"  
  
"Look I'm sorry it was my fault that Chibi Usa and Hotaru were taken at all. If I was just paying more attention to them then …"  
  
"Trunks," she said putting her hand on his arm and looking at him. "It wasn't your fault. I should have expected him to do something like that. I don't know how he found me and I really don't know how he found out about Chibi Usa."  
  
"You mean he didn't know?" he asked. She shook her head. He noticed the pain in her eyes. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"I will tell you everything one day, just not now. But I will tell you this, I hate him. I honestly hate him. The mere fact that he was around my daughter sickens me. And I don't appreciate that necklace he gave her."  
  
"Why don't you take it away from her then?"  
  
"It will hurt her if I do that. She doesn't understand what's going on and if I do that she will hate me for it. Besides it is not her fault what happened between us. Just before you came to get us she started to talk about him. She told me what she did and what happened and I just had to stay quiet and listen to her. I didn't want to say anything to make her feel bad but I really didn't want to hear it. She thinks so much of him." she said looking at her hands.  
  
"Well maybe if you tell her what happened she will understand," he said  
  
"Oh no! I couldn't! No child should hear something like that!" she said horrified.  
  
"Ok, ok. But what are you going to do?"  
  
"Bare with it. Haruka and Michiru are currently looking for him to tell him to stay away from all of us. Maybe this time he will get the message," she said. After a while she added, "Its not your fault, Trunks. Mamoru is a very… underhanded guy. You shouldn't blame yourself."  
  
"But if I had…" he started. She silenced him by placing her finger on his lips. Then she did something unexpected. She leaned up and gently kissed him. Although it was short it was still pleasurable and left their lips and bodies aching for more. Acting on impulse, Trunks bend down and captured her lips in a more demanding and passionate kiss. She responded readily to it, wrapping her arms around his neck. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
After a few minutes they parted breathing hard. Usagi blushed slightly, looking at the ground. She didn't know what to say after that. She was really embarrassed that she had done that but it felt so good that she didn't feel too bad. The kiss awaken feelings in her she didn't know existed.  
  
Trunks had never felt quite like this. Even with his ex-wife who he thought he loved very much couldn't make him feel this way. Usagi stirred up emotions in him he hadn't felt in years. He knew at that moment that he wanted her and not as a friend either.  
  
Thankfully at that moment, Usagi's pager went off. She reached in her pocket and took it out. "That's Setsuna. Look I have to go. Can you take care of Chibi Usa while I'm gone. I'll call if I can't pick her up."  
  
"Sure. I'll see you later then?"  
  
"Of course. Bye." she said walking towards the compound.  
  
********************  
  
When Usagi met Setsuna and the others she noticed that they were all very angry. Wondering why she went up to them. "What's going on?"  
  
"We found Mamoru." Haruka said.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked dangerously.  
  
"He is in the country, closer than you think. He lives just ten miles from here. He found out we were here when we left for our business trip. Apparently Minako saw when Haruka drove us to the airport and told Mamoru about it. He did a little digging around and found out about Chibi Usa," Setsuna said.  
  
"He hired a detective," Usagi stated.  
  
"How…?" Michiru started.  
  
"Luna said that she picked up an unusual scent while we were gone." Usagi said. "Like someone was in the house. When we came home I found that the   
  
kitchen window was unlocked but decided not to say anything. They didn't go upstairs though. Of that I am sure."  
  
"Anyway he located and followed Chibi Usa and Hotaru around being careful not to alert Trunks. He waited for the perfect opportunity to present itself and it just so happened to be when Trunks took the girls to Gohan's house. Trunks figured that he could keep a better eye on them if they were with him. Somehow Trunks felt that there was something wrong but figured that with Gohan there nothing would happen. They got wrapped up in their work and Mamoru sent Minako and Rei to get Chibi Usa and Hotaru as not to raise too much suspicion. You called and that's when he discovered that they were missing. After you hung up he and Gohan searched for them until nightfall when we arrived. By then Mamoru had already brought them back." Setsuna said summarizing the details of that day.  
  
"What does he want?" Usagi asked.  
  
"When we talked to him he said he wanted his daughter," Michiru said sadly. "And he will go to court to get her. He said that if you fight him on this, that he will prove that you're an young immature and unfit mother."  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. "Hasn't he taken enough from me. He took my childhood, he took my friends, he took my virginity and now he wants to take my daughter? Well If he thinks that he can just come and make me give up the only thing that has kept me sane all these years then he can think again. I cannot lose Chibi Usa, I will not. I'll die first." she said walking off.  
  
***************************** 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Usagi had Haruka pick up Chibi Usa that night. When Chibi Usa came home that night she noticed that her mother was very depressed. Although she did smile it didn't seem genuine and she didn't joke around with her. Chibi Usa didn't know what was wrong with her mother. Just this morning she was all happy and now she was very serious and looked worried. She asked Setsuna about it but she didn't say anything useful. When Usagi was putting her to bed she decided to ask her what had been bothering her for a while now.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing why?"  
  
"You and Setsuna seem so tense and serious. I've never seen you two like that before."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Does it have to do with me and Hotaru going to see my dad?" she asked.   
  
Usagi if possible, looked even more stressed at that phrase. "Chibi Usa there are a lot for things going on right now so please understand that when I say that I don't want to talk about it I really don't. I need time to think and straighten things out, but when its all over I will tell you, ok?"  
  
"Ok," she said.  
  
"Good. Now time for you to go to sleep," she said pulling the bed sheets down.  
  
"Mommy, can I go see Annie tomorrow please?" she said climbing into bed.  
  
"Sure you can," Usagi said kissing her forehead. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, mommy," she said as Usagi closed the door.  
  
**********  
  
Usagi went into her room and closed the door. She undressed and went to draw herself a hot bath. While she waited for it to fill up, she thought about her past. About that night and about everything that happened. She had come a long way from being a naïve teenager who trusted everyone and saw only the good in people. She had learned the hard way that appearances aren't always what they seem.  
  
She turned off the water poured in some bath salts and got into the bath tub. She leaned back and let the warm water wash over her. She thought about how Mamoru had deceived her and lied to her and taken advantage of her. He took her innocence away from her and made her grow up faster than she would have liked. Not that she didn't love her daughter, she did, it was just that she would have liked to have had a normal childhood. But that was all water under the bridge. She sighed deeply and tried to relax and think of what to do.  
  
********************  
  
Over the next two weeks, the Briefs family noticed a change in Chibi Usa. She was more solemn and less talkative. When she and Annie played she was less enthusiastic about it. Even Vegeta noticed she smiled less. Annie called it to her father's attention one day after dinner.  
  
"Dad, something's wrong with Chibi Usa and Usagi," she stated.  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"Well, yesterday when I went over there she said hello to us once and then disappeared in her bedroom for the whole day. When I asked Chibi Usa why she said that there was something going on and that she didn't know what. Even Setsuna was more serious that usual. She was the one with us all day and she hardly said a word unless we asked her. And even then it was straight to the point. No small talk or questions" she explained.  
  
"They must have a lot to do. You know that they run their own company. They must be really busy," he suggested.  
  
"No its not about work, its something else. Usagi told me before that she doesn't let her work interfere with her home life." She said.  
  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Can you at least find out what is wrong. You two are friends so you should be able to at least help her out if she has a problem. I'm worried about them and I want them to be happy again. So will you, please?" she begged.  
  
Trunks didn't want to get involved in any personal problem of Usagi's because that would be an invasion of privacy but if it was affecting her that badly then he should try to make her feel a little better. "All right, but I wont promise anything."  
  
"OK," she said happily.  
  
********************  
  
Trunks went to pick up Usagi at her house one day.  
  
"So where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"Honestly, I haven't a clue." he said.  
  
She laughed slightly. "You wanted to go out and you don't even know where we're going, figures."  
  
"Why don't you suggest some place," he said.  
  
"How about going into the city? I need to pick up a few things anyway," she said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
*****  
  
15mins later they were in the city, shopping. Well she was shopping and he was helping, if you could call what he was doing helping. She bought some   
  
new clothes for Chibi Usa and Hotaru and picked up a few packages. Afterwards they went to get lunch at a restaurant that had just opened.  
  
It was large and had a causal setting. The atmosphere was calm and Usagi found herself relaxing for the first time in weeks. Trunks noticed the change in her and was happy for it. It was nice to see her less tense and more relaxed. They ordered and soon were engaged in a pleasant conversation.  
  
Trunks had just paid the bill (with some protest from Usagi) and they were trying to decide where to go next when Usagi felt a chill come over her. She shivered slightly, an uneasy feeling creeping over her. She hadn't felt like that in a long time. The last time she felt like that was the night when… . She paused her thoughts. She was afraid to think about that. Even now after all these years she still was scared of him. Heart racing, she turned around and saw him walk into the restaurant.  
  
************************* 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Trunks noticed a change in Usagi. "What's wrong?"  
  
Usagi was startled out of her thoughts by him. "What?" she asked confused.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Don't give me that. I know something is wrong. Now if there's anything I can do to help I will but don't tell me that nothing is wrong. I know you better than that."  
  
"Can we go now? I'll tell you about it when we leave."  
  
"Why not tell me now?"  
  
"Because there is someone here I don't want to see or have see me so lets just go." she said picking up her bag. Trunks accepted that and paid the bill. They got up to leave and as they were walking out a guy with black hair and blue eyes take hold of her arm.  
  
"Hello Usagi."  
  
Usagi's heart stopped for a moment. She felt nauseated at his touch. She turned around sharply. "Mamoru," she said coldly.  
  
He let go of her arm. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."  
  
"Not long enough." she responded.  
  
"I need to talk to you." he said patiently.  
  
"No." Trunks said firmly.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Mamoru asked resentfully.  
  
"That's none of you business. Now if you will excuse me, we were in the middle of a date and we could like to get back to it." Trunks said with finality. He slipped his arm around her waist and gently led her out the door leaving an irritated Mamoru to his... woman.  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Usagi was quiet as they drove. Her head was turned away from him making it impossible for him to tell what kind of mood she was in. Trunks didn't know what to tell her. He didn't know what was going on and he felt he needed to know if he was ever going to help her. Trunks decided to take her to a beach so she could relax and maybe open up.  
  
*********  
  
Usagi got out of the car in silence and sat down on the sand, staring at the ocean but not actually seeing it. She felt Trunks sit down besides her as she closed her eyes, and, breathing in deeply, replayed the events in her mind. She felt so very tired and her heart was heavy. Seeing Mamoru sent her into emotional turmoil. All of the emotions she had bottled up inside threatened to come out and overwhelm her. So she did the one thing most women would like to do privately, but are not afraid to do publicly.   
  
She cried.  
  
*********  
  
Trunks was very surprised when she buried her head in her knees and even more so when her shoulders started to shake and he heard her cry softly. He didn't know exactly what to do. He gathered her into his arms and held her as she cried on his shirt, getting it very wet in the process. She did that for about half an hour. When she had quieted down, she felt a little embarrassed.  
  
She lifted her head off of him and looked at his shirt. She couldn't bring herself to look at his face. "I'm sorry about your shirt," she said   
  
blushing.  
  
"Forget it, it will dry quickly." He assured her. They sat in silence for a while and then she broke it.  
  
"I guess you want to know what that was about," she started.  
  
"I would but if you feel too uncomfortable to talk about it I will understand." He said.  
  
"I promised I would and I will. But first I need to say something, something that I have been afraid to say. When I first moved here I was a busy woman. I only had time for my family and my job. If anyone other than my really good friends, especially a man tried to get close to me I would brush them aside or ignore them. I kind of had a reputation of being frigid, cold. But since I met you, my wall that I put up, to keep others from getting too close, started to crumble. It was very gradual and I hardly noticed it until a few days ago. I tried to push you away too but I couldn't. For instance on our first date, I had every intention of telling you that that was a one time deal, but I never did. You just have the ability to breakdown my defenses and tear down my walls. I realized something. When I'm with you I feel things I never did with Mamoru. You make me feel safe and secure and wanted. You also make me feel beautiful and intelligent, things I would never call myself.  
  
And I realized something else. Something that I've been denying for a while now. I've fallen in love with you and you actions today in the restaurant only confirmed it." She said. All during her revelation she kept her head down and looked at the sand, anything to keep from looking at him.  
  
He took his hand and lifted her face until she looked at him. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. Now that he knew that she loved him there was nothing stopping him from having her. Trunks said something that he had waited to say for a long time. "Usagi, for a long time I've known that I had feelings for you, and you telling me how you feel is like a weight is being lifted from me. I love you, Usagi Tsukino." He answered her in the most effective way possible leaving no room for doubt. He kissed her very passionately and she returned it with equal passion.  
  
When they parted, they were both very out of breath. Trunks pulled her into his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder. Usagi felt very secure and comforted in his arms. She started to relax for the first time in weeks.  
  
**********  
  
Trunks held the small woman in his arms, enjoying the feel of her actually being here in his arms. He had long imagined this moment and for it to be here so unexpectedly was like a dream come true. It felt like a piece of the puzzle that was missing in their lives fall into place to make them complete.  
  
**********  
  
When she pulled away from at last, he was a bit disappointed but knew the second half of her story was coming up so he didn't say anything.  
  
"This is very hard for me to do so please don't say anything until I am finished," she pleaded. "And if you don't want to see me after I'm   
  
finished then I understand."  
  
"Usagi, there is nothing you can say that will make me stop loving you, except if you say that you're really a man," he joked. She smiled at his attempt to make her feel at ease. "I promise that I won't," he said sincerely. She nodded in appreciation.  
  
"You know that I have a daughter for my ex-boyfriend, you just don't know the circumstances under which I had her. I was 15 years old and Mamoru and I were having some................. problems. You see he was going out with a lot of different women while I was still his girlfriend. I found out by accident one day when I went to his house for a surprise visit. I wasn't supposed to come that day but the following one.  
  
Anyway I found him and this girl on the floor in his living room, having sex. In a way seeing him doing that surprised and yet it didn't. I kind of expected him to but the actual shock of seeing it first hand is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. So I interrupt them and say what I felt and left rather quickly.  
  
I went to the one place where I thought I could get comfort from my friends, only to find out that each of them was sleeping with him behind my back too. I also tell them off and I isolate myself from all of them. A few weeks later, Mamoru calls me up and begs me to come back to him. After this had gone on for a while, I got so tired of it that I decide to go out with him, at his request, to make him understand that I never wanted anything to do with him again. So we go out and he takes me to this expensive restaurant and orders drinks for us. I get impatient and say what I have to say and go to the bathroom, demanding that I be brought back home when I come back. Meanwhile Mamoru had other plans for the evening and none of them included me going straight home."  
  
Trunks wasn't sure he wanted to hear the rest of the story but decided to let her finish. He knew that she needed to get all this off her chest and her would be there to comfort her.  
  
"He drugged me sometime during our time at the restaurant and before the ride home was even halfway over I was very sick. He took me back to his apartment in the pretense that he would make me something to feel better. And it did make me feel better but it also made me feel very drowsy and lightheaded. I was out cold before 15mins had passed. I can't remember what exactly happened but I do remember waking up the next morning having a bad headache and my lower body hurting badly. I realized that during the night he had raped me," she said.   
  
She was crying by now and it was all Trunks could do to comfort her. He held her against him and rubbed her back with his hand in a comforting gesture. What he really wanted to do was find that guy named Mamoru and send him an one-way trip to the next dimension. When she had quieted she continued.  
  
"My friends, Haruka and Michiru had to come and help get me out of there. They took me to a clinic where it was confirmed that I had been raped multiple times. They took some samples and told them to take me home to recover. I didn't want to go home because I felt so dirty and used and guilty and embarrassed by the whole ordeal. I also didn't want him to find me and have a repeat of what happened that night.  
  
We left after I found out I was pregnant and haven't set foot back here until Chibi Usa turned 6 and started the first grade. Before we left we started a company and we came back to takeover the running of It." she ended. She looked up at him expecting to see some form of disdain or disgust but all she saw was sympathy and compassion and a lot of anger that she knew wasn't directed at her.  
  
"Usagi I am really sorry that happened to you. If I ever find that guy I will make sure he won't be able to do anything remotely sexual ever again," he said vehemently. Trunks couldn't believe that any self respecting and honorable man would sink to that level. "But there is more isn't there," he stated. She nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Well just before we left, Haruka and Michiru were supposed to take care of the problem of him having any rights to my child without he knowing anything. When we came back he found us and somehow found out that Chibi Usa was his child. He always wanted a child with me and him seeing Chibi Usa was like wish come true. He wants Chibi Usa and is willing to fight me in court to get her. He has three other children, Darien, Benjamin and Salina with my former friends so, I don't know what to do. I can't lose Chibi Usa to him, I just can't. I love her more than anything and he wants to take her away from me."  
  
"He won't," Trunks said determinedly.  
  
"How is that possible? He has built up a strong case against me. We went to court for the first time last week and although they let me keep her until the trial is over my lawyer said that we both are on an equal plain. He is trying to say that I'm too young to be a good parent and that I am too inexperienced. He is also going to say that I maliciously and selfishly kept from his daughter. And if I try to bring up the fact about him raping me, his lawyer already warned that Mamoru will say it was consensual and that the stature of limitations has already expired on the case and so making it irrelevant. I am going to lose my daughter if I don't do something," she said hopelessly.  
  
"No you're not. I'll help you."  
  
"What can you do?"  
  
"First, your lawyer, fire him."  
  
"What?! How will I ever hope to win if I don't have a lawyer?"  
  
"We can get someone else to represent you."  
  
"Setsuna was telling me that she wanted to take over the case but I didn't think that was wise. Maybe she could do it."  
  
"Does she have any experience?"  
  
"There are a lot of things I don't know about Setsuna," she said.  
  
"Ok, ask her. Second, what happened to the samples they took and the police report?"  
  
"Haruka said it would be wise to store them with a private company incase we needed them," She said after a while.  
  
"Good. Even if we can't get him for what he did to you we can still discredit him and damage his character."  
  
"What if he knows about it?"  
  
"I doubt that. Private companies are very strict about who they let review their files. And the police department can't give that information out. Usagi, exactly how old were you when you first started to date him?"  
  
"14."  
  
"And he was?"  
  
"Umm… 22?" she said after a long while.  
  
"22?! Your parents let you go out with a 22 year old?"  
  
"They didn't exactly know how old he was. My mom thought he was 17 because I never took him to meet my parents. She only talked to him on the phone."  
  
"And you had Chibi Usa at 15?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does Chibi Usa know?"  
  
"No and I don't want her to find out either. I don't want her to know what happened to me or she may feel like it was her fault. I don't want to put her through that. Please don't tell her, ok?"  
  
"I won't," he promised. "You were so young to have that happen to you. Don't worry; I will not let him take Chibi Usa away from you."  
  
Usagi was grateful to have Trunks to depend on when she needed it most.  
  
*******************  
  
When Usagi came home later that day, Chibi Usa and Setsuna both noticed a definite lift in her spirits. While Chibi Usa was simply grateful for her mothers improved attitude, Setsuna smiled knowingly. She was happy that her Princess had finally let down her barrier and opened her heart at last.  
  
****************************************** 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
After her discussion with Trunks, Usagi called Haruka and Michiru over to discuss a course of action.  
  
"Okay we're all here. What's up?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Well first of all Trunks and I went out and we ran into Mamoru," Usagi began.  
  
"Did he do anything to you?" Haruka said dangerously.  
  
"No, Trunks told him to back off and Mamoru didn't seem too happy about it."  
  
"I think I'm starting to like him,"  
  
"And I told Trunks how I really felt about him," she started.  
  
"About time," Haruka inserted. Usagi blushed.  
  
"And?" Michiru asked hitting Haruka.  
  
"He feels the same way," Usagi said happily.  
  
"Congratulations, Usa. I knew that you and Trunks would get together eventually." Michiru said.  
  
"Thanks," she said trying to regain her coloring.  
  
"So what have you come up with Usa?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Well the other day I had a long talk with Trunks about what has been happening," she started.  
  
"Did you tell him about…… you know," Michiru asked gesturing with her hand.  
  
"Yes, I did," she answered.  
  
"And?" Haruka asked. "What was his reaction?"  
  
"After getting really angry and threatening Mamoru, he said he would help me. First we need to fire our attorney."  
  
"I agree. He doesn't even try. But who will replace him? You know Mamoru is a very well of Doctor who can hire the best. No lawyer in their right mind will want to defend you and those who do won't try." Haruka said.  
  
"Well… I was thinking that Setsuna would do it," she said looking at her. She nodded.  
  
"Good. Now what else?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Do you guys still have the name of the company that is holding the samples and the other documents?"  
  
"I see where you're going and we are way ahead of you. I have the police report and Doctor's report at home. We will bring it for you later, Setsuna," Michiru said.  
  
"And we will all help you to prepare for the trial. I know of a friend who is a judge. He is here on vacation but I'm sure that he wouldn't mind giving us some pointers." Haruka said.  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Good. Now on to more pleasant things. We have to mingle more with the other more established companies. We got some invitations to the Capsule Corporations annual banquet. We're all invited to attend," Setsuna said.  
  
"A banquet? Why did they invite us?" Haruka asked.  
  
"We were featured in the last issue of The Newsweekly as 'A fast-growing successful business run by three mysterious females and one luck male … … … a real 'diamond in the rough'. Michiru quoted from the magazine she held.  
  
Usagi laughed. "They really said that?" she asked.  
  
"Yes and the other magazines gave high praises to us as well. We are a hot commodity. One magazine said that we are giving Capsule Corporation a 'run for their money.' Everyone wants to meet the 'three mysterious females'," Haruka said with a laugh.  
  
"So are we going? I know Usa is dying to go to see her man and keep any lecherous females at bay," Haruka teased. Usagi blushed brightly and threw a cushion at her which she caught.  
  
"Of course, we don't want to be rude now do we?" Setsuna asked.  
  
*******************  
  
Later that week, while Usagi was working, she received a phone call. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Usa."  
  
"Oh hi Trunks. How are you?"  
  
"Doing well. You?"  
  
"Just great. So what's up?"  
  
"Well I just wanted to know if you're going to the banquet on Saturday."   
  
"Of course. It is only the biggest social event of the business world. We would be crazy not to attend."  
  
"Good. Are you going to drive there with your friends or should I come pick you up?"  
  
"We'll drive. We need to make an entrance."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I only have on problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need a babysitter for Chibi Usa and Hotaru. We can't bring them with us and we don't have anyone to take care of them."  
  
"Well I could arrange for them to stay at Goku's house. They're not coming so they offered to baby-sit for all of us."  
  
"Who else is coming?"  
  
"Gohan, Videl, Juuachi, Krillen and Yamcha and some company representatives from countries around the world. In all about 36 companies."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. So how's Chibi Usa doing? I haven't seen her in a while and Annie misses her."  
  
"Well she's been with Haruka and Michiru. They decided to watch her incase Mamoru tries something else."  
  
"That's good. I'm looking forward to seeing you on Saturday."  
  
"Me too Trunks. I loved hearing from you, goodbye Trunks," she said.  
  
"Goodbye Usa," he said hanging up.  
  
For the rest of the day, Usagi sat smiling to herself. Setsuna and the others teased her about it mercilessly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Saturday rolled around they got ready very early. Haruka dropped Chibi Usa and Haruka of at Goku's house at around 1 p.m. to give the girls as much time together as possible. Setsuna provided the clothes so all the really had to do was go to a beauty salon (Haruka excluded after a huge argument) and the spa for an afternoon of pampering and relaxation.  
  
Afterwards they went home to get ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So which should I wear, the pearls or diamonds?" Usagi asked the others, holding a diamond and pearl set up.  
  
"Um… How about the diamonds?" Haruka suggested.  
  
"No, I think that I like the pearls better with that dress." Michiru said.  
  
"What do you think Setsuna? You made the dress, which one would flatter it more?" Usagi asked.  
  
"The Diamonds. They accentuate the colors of the dress and draw attention to your cleavage."  
  
"Well diamonds it is."  
  
"Usagi, I don't believe you!" Haruka said in a teasing voice.  
  
"What?" she responded innocently.  
  
"Where has our little Usa gone?" Michiru added.  
  
"She grew up to become a very successful, stunning and sensuous woman," Setsuna said fondly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Trunks and Bulma were together in the entrance hall welcoming guests. It was already 9pm and Usagi and her friends still hadn't showed up. He was starting to get worried as there were only a few more guests remaining to arrive.  
  
He looked at the door again, out of frustration.  
  
"Worried?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes, where are they? How could it take them this long to arrive?"  
  
"Well their women. It always takes us long to get ready," Bulma said.  
  
"………………………….."  
  
"Come inside. We need to get things started anyway," she said turning to go.  
  
"I'll stay here for a while longer," he said.  
  
"Okay then, I'll send Chibi Trunks to stay with you," she said.   
  
Trunks looked back at the entrance. "So still waiting for your girlfriend?" Chibi Trunks asked.   
  
"Anticipation's a bitch, isn't it?"  
  
"Don't you have something else to do?" Trunks asked annoyed.  
  
"Nope, Goten couldn't be here……"  
  
"Thank god," Trunks muttered.  
  
"And there aren't many girls my age. Even so they're too immature for me."  
  
"Or you're too much of a hentai," Trunks said  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Just stating facts"  
  
"Anyway, Trunks, Leanne is looking for you," Chibi Trunks said mischievously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she said she had a wonderful time with you at the last banquet and wanted to relive the night. Said you 'rocked her world'" Chibi Trunks said wickedly.  
  
Trunks could have fainted. "What?! When?!" he almost yelled.  
  
"Just now, to mom. Mom's finding it all very interesting." He said Trunks was about to go inside when a familiar car pulled up. The occupants exited with the driver tossing the keys at the valet. All thoughts of going inside flew out the window as Trunks gazed at the vision before him.The girls all looked stunning, although the word to describe Haruka would have adequately been handsome. Setsuna wore a black, off the shoulder dress. It was sleek and form fitting ending at her ankles. She wore a silver and ruby necklace and matching earrings.  
  
Michiru had on a mother of pearl strapless dress. The bodice was tight and the skirt flared out at her hips. She wore an sapphire necklace and matching earrings. Haruka wore a black suit and white bow tie.  
  
Usagi was wearing a variation of her Neo-Queen Serenity gown but instead of the gold circles around the top there was a solid silver band and the bodice was tight, showing off her figure perfectly. The dress flared slightly at the waist and had no wings. It also didn't cling as tightly to her legs.  
  
All Trunks could do was stare until Chibi Trunks stepped on his foot. Hard. Trying to resist the urge to blast him, he stepped forward.  
  
  
  
"Hello ladies and welcome," Trunks said politely.  
  
"Thank you and sorry for the delay but we had a little car trouble," Setsuna said looking at Haruka sharply.  
  
"One tire blew out and they want to kill me. How was I supposed to know that it would and bring some tools?" she said exasperated.  
  
Usagi laughed slightly. Trunks turned to her. She blushed and looked at him.  
  
"You look lovely tonight, Usa," he said smiling.  
  
"Thank you, you look very handsome," she said sincerely.  
  
"Hello," Chibi Trunks said brightly. He felt a little neglected but the smile that Usagi gave him made up for it.  
  
"Hello Chibi Trunks, where's Goten tonight," she asked.  
  
"He couldn't come because mom said that she just couldn't deal with the two of us tonight."  
  
"Oh, well I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself still," she said kindly.  
  
"Only if I get to dance with you," he said.  
  
"Sure I'll save you one," she said laughing at the expression on Trunks' face.  
  
"Shall we," Trunks asked, extending his arm to her.   
  
"We shall," she said taking it.  
  
Haruka did the same with Michiru and Chibi Trunks offer Setsuna politely as well.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they walked into the room every quieted down. They all looked at them with interest. Most of the single women were already green with envy at the stunning blond haired beauty on Trunks' arm. The place slowly came alive when Bulma prompted the orchestra to play again.  
  
Trunks led Usagi to the dance floor and they dance most of the night with the exception of a few dances with Chibi Trunks. Usagi got tired and needed some fresh air so Trunks took her outside for a walk. They stopped by a small pond and sat down with Usagi in Trunks' lap his arms wrapped comfortably around her. It was a new moon so it was alright to be outside for Usagi.  
  
"So how have you been?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Very well. No news from Mamoru and Setsuna is building a strong case against Mamoru."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"So how are you and Annie?"  
  
"Annie is still as hyper as ever. I dare say Chibi Usa is back to her old self."  
  
"Indeed. She even woke me up today. She jumped on my bed and bounced on it until I got up," she said with a smile at the memory. Trunks laughed. They fell into a comfortable silence each enjoying the others presence. Usagi turned to him to tell him something when he captured her lips with his. She forgot what she was about to say and returned the gesture. He gently sucked on her bottom lip, drawing a soft moan from her lips. She parted them slightly allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth and moaned again when their tongues slowly caressed each other. His hand was slowly rubbing her back when he felt something soft and warm. Usagi instantly pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing just needed some air that's all. We've been out here for a long time, shouldn't we be going back now?" she said quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Sure," he said reluctantly. He knew something was up but didn't want to question her about it as she obviously was uncomfortable about it. He helped her up and brought her inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna and the others were waiting for her when she returned. Michiru distracted Trunks while Setsuna took her aside.  
  
"Usagi, what was that?"  
  
"I don't know Setsuna. My magic began to falter. I must be drained."  
  
"Well we'll go home. You have been really worrying about Mamoru and you need to sleep properly. Rest is important. Can't have you giving your secret away now can we?"  
  
"No you're right. I'll go tell Trunks," she said. She found him talking to Gohan.  
  
"Excuse me," she said interrupting them. "We have to go now." she said apologetically.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. I'll see you later then," she said.  
  
"Um Usagi, why don't you and the other come over tomorrow? My mom wants to have a picnic and told me to invite you and your friends."  
  
"We'll love to go. When?"  
  
"1 pm. It's for the kids mostly."  
  
"Should I bring something?"  
  
"Sure, if you want."  
  
"Okay, bye," she said giving Trunks a light kiss on the lips and walking away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Usagi and the other girls went to the picnic. They brought a few pies and cakes with them, knowing the sayian appetite.  
  
They were having a good time until a white car pulled up. Out came a middle aged man with glasses. Haruka went to talk to him and the two came back with Haruka frowning.  
  
"What's wrong Haruka?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I'm looking for a Tsukino Usagi, is she here by any chance?"  
  
"I am." Usagi said wearily. Something was up and she knew it.  
  
"Well Tsukino-san, I'm sorry to say this but you have just been served," he said handing her an official looking envelope. She took it and he left quickly.  
  
"What was that all about," Gohan asked as Usagi opened the letter and read it. She went pale and almost dropped the letter. Setsuna took it from her and read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Miss Tsukino,  
  
This is to inform you that Mr. Mamoru Chiba has requested custody of the child, Catherine Usagi Tsukino. This request, after being reviewed by the Judge Anthony Cunningham, has been granted. This is to be brought into effect immediately seven days from being received. Please comply.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Donald Hynes  
  
Attorney at Law  
  
Setsuna looked at Usagi to see her standing there with her head down, arms wrapped around herself. She was rocking herself back and forth. Trunks embraced her pulling her close to him.  
  
"Oh Usa, I'm so sorry," he said softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"Mommy?" Chibi Usa asked as she saw her mother's reaction. She didn't know what was going on but she was sure it was something serious.  
  
Usagi said nothing but simply picked her up and held her. She held her like her life depended upon it. No one said anything as they processed what had just occurred. They didn't know exactly what was going on but by the looks on Trunks, Gohan and Usagi's friends that this man was next on their hit list. Chibi Usa held on to her mother just as tightly. She sensed that her mom needed this and willing put her arms around her. She was a little surprised when her shirt started to get wet though and realized that her mom was crying.  
  
Usagi was a flood of emotions on the inside. She felt anger, frustration, sadness, helplessness, so many emotions. She couldn't hold on to her composure anymore. He was intentionally hurting her, taking the one good thing that came out of that terrible night. She had so many questions but the main one was why. He had used her and violated her in the most intimate way. He had played with her emotions, toyed with her feelings and even when she thought that she was finally rid of him, he came back to terrorize her some more.  
  
"When will it all end?" she whispered. All of the saiyans heard her. Four were confused but two understood perfectly. Trunks looked at the woman he loved and felt his anger rise. He wanted to send that guy that made her so upset on a one way trip to the next dimension.  
  
"Setsuna, I can't deal with this anymore, take us home," Usagi asked, completely forgetting about her surroundings. They all had forgotten about the other people there.  
  
The other girls looked at her in slight amazement but understanding. While Usagi wanted to give Chibi Usa a normal childhood, all this stress was slowly getting to her. Haruka and Michiru were grateful for her decision. They looked at Setsuna expecting to see her happy but she looked very nervous.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"WHAT?!" Haruka exclaimed outraged. "Can't you see that this is getting to Usa? What possible reason would you or could you have for denying her that simple request."  
  
"Now is not the time to discuss this." She said with finality. Setsuna bowed in front of the group. "Please excuse us, we need to leave. Thank you for inviting us to your gathering and we are sorry if we disrupted it."  
  
Usagi turned to Trunks. "Thank you," she said, "But we need to go and think. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yes." He said in understanding. She nodded. They all turned and went to their car and drove off.  
  
"Well Trunks, Gohan looks like you two have some explaining to do," Bulma said looking at them expectantly. Trunks sighed and then sat down to tell them the 'edited' version of the story.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was stunned by the story and to be frank, upset. How could a man be so desperate as to seduce a child and then take advantage of her like that? It was disgusting and sick to even think about it. Usagi was just too nice of a person to be taken advantage of like that.  
  
"How horrible!" Chichi exclaimed.  
  
I agree. Trunks how come you didn't tell us before?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well she wanted to keep it private."  
  
"But still Trunks, we could have helped in some way," Bulma said.  
  
"I would go crazy if that was me," Videl said. "That man is perverted."  
  
"Trunks tell her to let us help her. We can do a lot for her." Krillen said.  
  
"I'll talk with her and see what I can do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all walked into Usagi's home. Usagi went upstairs to put Chibi Usa along Hotaru in her room.  
  
"Mommy, what's going on?"  
  
Usagi looked at her daughter with sad eyes. She didn't want her to know, not yet anyway. "I'll tell you soon, Chibi Usa. But now is not the time to. There is just so much going on right now that I really need time to think and sort things out. When I myself fully understand everything then I'll tell you, ok?"  
  
"Yes mommy," she said softly. Chibi Usa to be frank was worried. She didn't understand what was going on but knew her mom was having a hard time. She didn't want to upset her further so she decided to let it pass.  
  
"Can you two stay upstairs while me and the others talk?"  
  
"Sure," they said.  
  
"Thank you," Usagi said kissing each of their foreheads. She left closing the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Setsuna answer me now!" Haruka said as Usagi walked in.  
  
"Alright," Setsuna said sitting down in an armchair. The others followed suit.  
  
"Why can't we go home? If we leave now then we won't have to go through this," Michiru said.  
  
"Because we can't communicate with anyone outside of earth."  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Someone or something has created a barrier around the earth. It extends into space only about 1000 miles, not nearly enough to send out any transitions."  
  
"Who did that?" Haruka said.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?! How could you not know when you're the Senshi of time?!" Haruka shouted.  
  
"I know that but the gates have shut in response to a threat. Something was trying to break in and they were automatically closed and sealed to prevent anything from going in or out."  
  
"But you're the guardian of those gates. Can't you go and open them?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I'm low on my planetary power and magic like the rest of us. I hardly have enough energy to transform let alone the tremendous energy it takes to open them."  
  
"I was meaning to ask that. Why are we low on power?" Michiru asked. "My mirror shows me nothing."  
  
"I don't ……"  
  
"Someone is draining us. Someone is deliberately draining us." Usagi said out of nowhere.  
  
"Who can it be then?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I have a feeling that it is someone we've have met." Usagi said. Everyone was silent.  
  
"Something big is going to happen and we're in the middle of it. And whatever it is, it's been brewing for a while." Setsuna said suddenly. The girls each knew that this was probably true for they sensed that something wasn't quite right.  
  
"So what are we going to do about Mamoru? He wants Chibi Usa but I don't see why he is showing an interest in her. Not like there's a fatherly bone in him," Haruka said.  
  
"What can we do? We can't leave and if we don't give her to him then we will go to jail." Michiru said.  
  
"We have to give her to him, there's no escaping that. I'll just have to leave her with him, for him to poison her mind. Who knows what he will tell her," Usagi whispered on the verge of tears. She stood up and walked upstairs.  
  
"And I wasn't allowed to kill him?" Haruka asked in disgust.  
  
Setsuna shook her head to clear it. 'You may have won the battle but the war is far from over Chiba.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think I will end it here…………  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But then again I'm in a writing mood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks called Usagi the next day.  
  
"Hello?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hello Usagi, how's it going?"  
  
"Not too good. I haven't had a good night's sleep in ages." She said tiredly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I've been worrying about Mamoru having Chibi Usa. I don't want to have her. He'll just poison her mind and I really don't need that. I came here to give my daughter a normal life, the one I didn't have. I just wanted her to grow up and live happily here and he's trying to take that away from me. The one good thing that came out of all of that and he wants to ruin that too." She said angrily.  
  
Trunks saw that she was really passionate about it and decided that now would be a good time to tell her. "Usagi, my mom and friends want to help you. Before you say no think about it. We can all pool our resources and try to win this case for you."  
  
"Trunks I'll take your help." She responded.  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yes. I want to make sure that I win and he isn't going to have Chibi Usa for long."  
  
"When's the trial date?"  
  
"Two weeks after I hand Chibi Usa over to him, so in about 16 days." Usagi said.  
  
"Okay. When are you free?"  
  
"Tomorrow. I have to give Chibi Usa to Mamoru in the morning so I have all Day left. I'll need something to do."  
  
"Alright meet me at capsule corp. and bring all your evidence with you. We'll go through it and prepare it together. I need to make a phone call so I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure thing. Bye," she said.  
  
"Goodbye," he said hanging up. He then dialed 0 and waited.  
  
"Operator, how may I help you?"  
  
"I need a listing of private detectives in please?"  
  
"One moment sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next two days were wonderful for Chibi Usa but were horrible for Usagi. Usagi told her she was going to father to stay for a while and took her out for a new wardrobe and accessories with the help of Bulma, Michiru, Videl, Chichi and Juuachi. Annie and Hotaru were there also so it was even more fun for Chibi Usa. Why she needed new things was beyond anyone's guess. Chibi Usa had an extensive wardrobe already. But Usagi's reasoning was that if she had to leave then she would go and prove to Mamoru and everyone that she could take care of her own. She would be damned if he would use her daughters belongings as a tool against her.  
  
On the night before Chibi Usa was to leave Usagi went to her room. Chibi Usa was in there just going to bed.  
  
"Chibi Usa," she said hesitantly.  
  
"Yes mommy?" she said sitting on her bed.  
  
Usagi walked in and sat besides her. "I just wanted you to know that I love you and always have. I don't want you to think anything else."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"You also know you mean a lot to me, don't you."  
  
"Of course. This is about me going to dad isn't it?" she asked. Usagi nodded. "He might tell you things that I haven't told you. And I just want you to know that I had my reasons for not telling you. They are painful things for me to say and things that no little girl should hear. But he might tell you and I don't want you to hold any of those things against me, understand?"  
  
"Sure I do. But I would never hold anything against you. I don't even know what that means," she said laughing lightly. Usagi smiled and smoothed her hair down. She kissed her cheek and was going to help her into bed when Chibi Usa stopped her.  
  
"Mommy, can I sleep with you tonight?"  
  
"Of course," Usagi said picking her up and carrying her to her own bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru were there to see Chibi Usa off. They were waiting at the front of the house for Mamoru to show up. They didn't have to wait long.  
  
A white car pulled up and out came three people who were on Haruka's most wanted list. A woman who looked like Usagi but much shorter hair and lighter eyes got out first. She looked good actually with a yellow mini-skirt and white blouse covered by a yellow jacket. Following her was a raven haired woman who wore a tan black mini-skirt and red shirt. Lastly came a black haired man wearing black pants, shirt and a hideous green jacket. (author: yuck. I hate that thing. +_+)  
  
"Aino Minako, Hino Rei and Chiba Mamoru. Where's the rest of your harem, Chiba?" Haruka said sarcastically. He pointedly ignored her. Actually he was looking at Usagi.  
  
She looked exceptional in her ivory sun dress, with a delicate string of pearls around her neck and she wore a matching earrings and bracelet. Her hair was braided back and tied with a silk ribbon. She would have looked angelic except for her eyes which were so cold and emotionless that it unnerved him slightly. She had developed a gorgeous figure as well, filling out in all the necessary places.  
  
Usagi watched as he studied her. She had worn that dress for two reasons. 1 because she was going to see trunks and didn't want to look like she normally did and 2 because she knew that it made her look very good and she was going for that. If the two girls got jealous then it was an added bonus. She bent down to hug her daughter a last time before they left, kissing her and telling her softly that she loved her.  
  
Mamoru walked up to Chibi Usa and picked her up. Usagi was angry but didn't want to create a scene so she held her tongue. He talked to Chibi Usa for a while and then set her down as Setsuna and Haruka picked up her bags and took them to his car. Minako opened the trunk and allowed them to put the bags in. Rei took Chibi Usa's hand and led her to the car. Usagi felt a sharp pain in her chest when Rei put her in the back seat.  
  
Mamoru went to Usagi. He wanted to tell her something but she beat him to it.  
  
"All I want to know from you is why." she said looking away from him.  
  
"I have my reasons. You'll know soon," he said and kissed her cheek, Michiru, Rei and Minako saw this and got angry but for different reasons.   
  
He walked back to the car and they drove off. Usagi stood there holding her face in her hand. She felt sick all of a sudden and turned abruptly and went inside, slamming the door behind her. Haruka and Setsuna were surprised.  
  
"What's wrong with her besides the obvious," Setsuna said.  
  
"Mamoru kissed her," Michiru said coolly.  
  
"HE WHAT?!" Haruka shouted.  
  
"He has gone too far this time. I swear I'll make him pay for all he's done." Setsuna said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi went upstairs and slammed the door to her room shut. She shook as sobs shook her body as she cried. Slid down the wall wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. She let all her emotions out as the realization that she would go past her daughter's room and see it empty.   
  
That she wouldn't wake up to her bouncing on her bed to wake her up. That she wouldn't be there for Usagi to make breakfast for, to bathe and get dressed. She wouldn't hear her light laugh and see her sunny little smile. She also cried for all that had happened. She felt violated when he had kissed her. It, for her was like rubbing salt in a fresh wound. She felt like her was mocking her and all he had put her through. She had come so far from being naïve teenager to where she was today. She had pushed her emotions aside, for her daughter. Her daughter was her life and he wanted to take that too. She got up and went into the bathroom. She washed her face and re-applied her makeup. She was going to be strong for Chibi Usa. She wasn't going to fall to pieces for her sake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Usagi pulled up into the capsule corp. driveway. She checked her reflection in the rearview mirror. Although her eyes were a little red, there was no other indication that she had been crying. She grabbed her purse and a small briefcase and got out of the car. She hadn't even reached past the front door when Bulma and Annie came out.   
  
Bulma & Annie both came and started asking questions. Like was she alright? How were Hotaru and the others doing and did she feel sad? She answered all their questions and they were nice enough to not press the issue. She then went to see Trunks in his office.  
  
*******************  
  
Trunks looked up from his work as he heard the door open. Usagi entered with a serious look on her face. Although you couldn't see it he could sense that she was hurting inside. Trunks got up and wordlessly pulled her into a hug. She returned it and despite herself and her resolutions, she began to cry. At a loss for words he simply held her more tightly, rubbing her back in a comforting gesture. Usagi willed herself to stop and after a while she did. Trunks led her to a small couch letting her sit down. He picked up a tissue and handed it to her.  
  
"Here you go," he said.  
  
"Thank you. I feel so ashamed," she said drying her tears.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I promised myself that I wouldn't cry and I breakdown 5 seconds after I get in here," she answered.  
  
"You shouldn't be. After all you went through and will go through I think you deserve to cry."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well because you and that guy are at an equal footing, we need to discredit him, make him lose face before the judge. That means that you will more than likely have to tell about your experiences that night."  
  
"I figured I would have to," she said.  
  
"Any other information that you have to make him look bad would be helpful," Trunks said.  
  
Usagi thought about for a while and said, "No I don't have anything," she said. "But we can take a look through this," she indicated her briefcase.   
  
"Haruka and Michiru said they found some invaluable information today."  
  
"Lets see it then."  
  
Usagi dug through it until she came across two large brown envelopes. She handed one to Trunks and opened the other one. He opened his and pulled out a small pile of papers. They were some legal documents dating back about 2 years. He read the first page and he was a little surprised and thumbed through the others. This showed on his face and Usagi was curious.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Well it says here that a few nurses and a couple of female patients filed sexual harassment charges but they were all settled out of court. The terms of the agreement were that they can never testify against him in any trial though," he said.  
  
"Well there goes that idea," Usagi grumbled.  
  
"No we can still use this," Trunks said.  
  
"What good will it do? The victims can't even testify! All we have is documents saying that… he… sexually harassed… some women." She said a realization hit her. Trunks nodded.  
  
"That will show that he has a history of doing that to women. Most criminal psychiatrists agree that most sex offenders first do sexual harassment then graduate to other things," he said handing her some papers.  
  
"But if that is true then won't that contradict the case? He raped me before all of this happened." She pointed out.  
  
"But there are police reports that he has done this in the past although the women dropped the charges," he said handing her some more papers. She looked at them.  
  
"This one was before I even knew him," she said smiling, showing Trunks. She was happy to know that they finally had something in their favor.  
  
Trunks was glad to see her smile. She definitely looked better with one. And he was happy to know that he was able to help his girl out. He really wanted to kill the guy who did that to her and was putting her through so much grief. And he promised to make it as painful as possible.  
  
He remembered some information on his desk and went for it. "I also got some information on his personal life. He has five other children but only three he recognizes. Their names are Darien, Benjamin and Salina. Benjamin and Salina are twins." He said showing her a picture of the three.  
  
Usagi looked at it. "They're cute," she said sadly.  
  
"The mother of the twins is Hino Rei and the mother of Darien is Aino Minako. He lives with the two of them in a large house near the outskirts of the city. But he also has an apartment in the city where he spends most of his time with various women."  
  
"And the other two?" She asked.  
  
"Two girls, Kumiko by a woman named Kino Makoto, a master chef at the Green Castle Resort, a 5 star hotel, she's engaged to the hotel chain owner. And Akina by a woman named Kazurihito Ami. She recently got married to one of my mother's friends, Kazurihito Hiroshi, a business owner." He said showing her more pictures.  
  
She went through them slowly, noting the expressions of happiness on their faces. In a way she was glad that they were happy and wished them luck. Trunks noted the look on her face but said nothing. He was about to continue when the phone rang. Getting up he went to answer it.  
  
"Hello." He said. Usagi looked at him curiously, but was only able to hear one side of the conversation which wasn't much. She watched as his expression changed from one of interest to one of amazement. When he hung up the phone she looked at him curiously.  
  
  
  
"Well we have an answer to all our troubles." He said  
  
"What?" she asked, not daring to believe it.  
  
"Well it looks like that guy will have a lot more problems to deal with in the future."  
  
"Why? Tell me!" she said impatiently.  
  
"Well about 2 years before he withdrew 200,000 dollars suspiciously. My private investigator found out what he did with it."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"He gave it to a family in to help with their financial situation. But the money ran out and he refused to give them more. So they want to sue him for 100,000 dollars. He paid it though saving his skin but this will definitely discredit him beyond belief."  
  
"But why was he giving them money in the first place?"  
  
"Because he allegedly made unwanted sexual advances towards their daughter who was then 15, one year below the legal age of consent. They settled out of court but the family is out for more money. He won't go to jail but if it got out it would ruin him." He said.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it. He tried it on another girl! That sick, stupid, arrogant onore," she said anger towards him welling up within her. She   
  
hoped that he didn't try it on anyone else. "So we have a case against him?" she asked after a while.  
  
"A very strong one. No judge in their right mind will allow a man like that to be near any child."  
  
"Good," she said smiling. She didn't like to use dirty tricks but if he wanted to play then she would play of his terms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Chibi Usa tentatively got out of the car. She stared up at the large house which was just about the size of her own. There was a stone walkway which led to the front door. She was apprehensive about going into the house. It gave off a faint but bad aura which she didn't quite like, but knew she had to get used to. Mamoru took her bags out of the trunk of the car and led her inside with Rei and Minako following.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The inside of the house was bright and sunny, but there was a certain darkness which over shadowed it. He led her up the stairs and down a hall.  
  
"This is your bedroom." He said as he opened the door. He took her inside and set her things down. He was just walking out when her voice stopped him.  
  
"Ano, Chiba-san?" she said shyly.  
  
"You don't have to be formal with me," he said looking at her with his midnight blue eyes. (I know what color his eyes are but humor me for now).  
  
"Can you open my suitcase for me, please?" she asked again.  
  
Mamoru thought for a while. "Sure," he said opening the suitcase. He noticed the new clothes. "Are these you're everyday clothes?"  
  
"Nope. Mommy said that I was getting too big for my old ones and we were putting off on buying some new ones until yesterday when we went shopping. But these are almost like my old ones though," she said taking her stuffed animals out of another bag. She arranged them on her bureau. Seeing that she would need help with all her stuff he called Minako to assist her and left.  
  
Minako was really surprised to see all the things she had.  
  
"Wow Chibi Usa, you really have some nice clothes," she said holding a denim skirt set.  
  
"Thank you. My mommy bought it for me." She said.  
  
"Then again Usagi always had good taste when it came to clothes," she mumbled, putting it into the bureau.  
  
"Where are the others?" she asked curiously.  
  
"You mean Darien, Benjamin and Salina?" she asked. Chibi Usa nodded.   
  
"Darien is at his grandparent's house and Benjamin and Salina went with him. Mamoru thought it would be a good idea that they go for the day. They'll be here at around 5 though." She said.  
  
Chibi Usa started chattering about her life with her mom and that made Minako realize just how much she was like Usagi.  
  
Truth be told, Minako missed Usagi. Seeing her daughter brought back good memories. In fact she missed Makoto, Ami and Usagi very much. She and Rei didn't get along well, but had over the years learned to tolerate each other. For her, the happiest time she had ever had was spent with the old group. And Chibi Usa was so much like her mother. Her sunny disposition and all. She had screwed up her chance with Usagi and she vowed to make it up to her daughter.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Minako and Chibi Usa spent the better part of an hour putting everything up. Then Minako took Chibi Usa downstairs.  
  
"Do you want something to eat, Chibi Usa?" she asked as she led her to the kitchen.  
  
"I am hungry," she said as she followed the older lady. She reminded Chibi Usa of her mother and she felt relaxed around her.  
  
"How about I give you some cookies? But then again Rei made them so I don't know if they're any good………" she said as Chibi Usa giggled. 'yup, this is definitely Usagi's child.' She though as she entered the kitchen.   
  
They were a little surprised to see Rei there. She was standing near the counter with her hands on her hips, looking a little annoyed. Minako gulped, sure she would get yelled at, but Rei surprised her by taking Chibi Usa's hand and getting the cookies for her. Rei saw the expression on her face and laughed, shaking her head.  
  
Minako blinked, unsure that she was seeing and hearing things. Rei hadn't laughed like that in 5 years. It just made Minako appreciate Chibi Usa more and long for the broken friendship she had with Usagi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over the next few days, Chibi Usa began to grow more comfortable around the others. The first day she was tense about everyone reacting towards her, remembering the way it had been when she first met everyone but she soon was put at ease. The other children were nicer to her than at first.  
  
She and Salina became friends, and although the two boys terrorized them, it was in fun.  
  
Mamoru on the other hand, was rarely at home. She only saw him once more during the first week. Darien explained that was how it always was and that during the last month they had seen him more times than during the last year.  
  
Although she was happy with them she still suffered from home sickness. She missed her mom terribly. The first day when she woke up she had even went with the intentions of waking up her mother before going into the hall and realizing that she wasn't at home. And she cried herself to sleep at night. It was soft though, so no one knew except for Minako, who went to check on Chibi Usa one night and discovered her tearstained face.  
  
One day while they were in the living room watching TV, Chibi Usa went up to Rei.  
  
"Rei-san, can I call my mommy?" she pleaded.  
  
"Of course," she said, taking her into the kitchen to have a little privacy when she made her call.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi had just arrived home from attempting to go to work. Setsuna was out at the courthouse finishing up some legal work and doing some last minute preparations for the trial. Luna wasn't home either and Usagi assumed that she went with Setsuna.  
  
Usagi walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She buried her head in her hands as she tried to compose herself. Just being in the house was enough to get her depressed and start crying again. She was just about to give in and breakdown when the phone rang. Pushing the lump in her throat down she answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi mommy!" a cheerful voice said.  
  
"Chibi Usa? Hi sweetie," she said, overjoyed to hear here daughters voice. Although it had been only a few days since she had seen her daughter, to her it was a lifetime. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just wanted to know if you were ok," she answered.  
  
"I'm fine really. How is everyone treating you?"  
  
"Good. Otousan and Minako-mama and Rei-mama are really nice to me," she said. Usagi winced at the mention of Mamoru as father and Minako and Rei as 'mama' but didn't comment.  
  
"So you are fitting in ok." she said rather than asked.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Mommy?" she said softly.  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"I want to come home," she said even more softly. "I miss you."  
  
That tore into Usagi's heart. "Chibi Usa, I…"  
  
"I know that you can't come for me, mommy," she said interrupting her.  
  
"You know that if I had any say in this at all, you wouldn't even have left," she said.  
  
"I know, it's just that I miss you so much," Chibi Usa said with some difficulty.  
  
"I know, sweetie, I know," she said regretfully. Hearing her daughter like that made her want to murder Mamoru even more. She couldn't even see her because of that stupid judge.  
  
"I have to go now, but can I call you later?" she asked.  
  
"Of course sweetie, anytime you feel like it."  
  
"Good. Good bye mommy,"  
  
"Good bye sweetie," she said as Chibi Usa hung up. Usagi gripped the phone tightly as she began to cry, silently. She replaced the phone and leaned back into her chair. Closing her eyes, tried to stop her tears as one thing repeated itself in her mind. 'just three more days'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Those three days couldn't come fast enough for Usagi. Trunks was there almost all the time helping everyone get ready. The trial was going to be private. No reporters, the transcripts were to be sealed later and no one was to talk about anything that came out during the trial as both parties had things that they wanted to keep from the press.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The night before the trial, Minako and Rei were up late. They would be going to the trial as well as all the children. They found out from   
  
Mamoru's lawyer that they would be needed as character witnesses for him. Minako came up to the kitchen table and sat down in front of Rei. Rei looked up when she did.  
  
"You know we will see her, don't you?" Minako asked.  
  
"Yes. And the outers as well. I would be surprised if we got a nice welcome. They hate us, you know." She answered as she took a sip of her tea.  
  
"Do you blame them? I mean we did sleep with Mamoru behind her back, which I still don't understand why I did." Minako said.  
  
"You know as well as I do. He is a gorgeous man. He is charming and had us so wrapped around his finger that it was inevitable. Add to that mix that we were naive and impressionable and you get our situation," she said frankly.  
  
"No it was something more than that. I can't explain it but I know that there was something more," she said.  
  
"I know, I felt that way too. But we are in this situation so we can only make the best of it," Rei said sighing. She drank from her tea again.  
  
"Are you going to lie for him?" Minako asked suddenly. Rei was slightly taken back, as she was just pondering the same thing. "We know what he's been doing for he past 4 years. He hasn't' really touched us during that time and we know he's getting it from somewhere, just not here. Besides what he did to Usagi was wrong and he has gotten away with it for too long."  
  
"I agree but look at what you're saying. If we don't Mamoru will more likely kick us out just like he did to Makoto and Ami. We have nothing. What will we do? Where will we go? Face it, we have to stick up for him," Rei said.  
  
"Makoto and Ami were in the same position but they still had the courage to stand up to him. I won't say it will be easy but if we stick together we can do it. Usagi did it."  
  
"Usagi had the outers, Makoto and Ami had each other, and we have no one. And three kids. They've gotten used to living a certain way. How can we take them from their lifestyle? And what will we do for money?"  
  
"We will work; get two jobs if we have to. And it will be rough for the first couple of months but we will make it. Come on Rei! Stop being so pessimistic. We can't lie for him any longer. I am sick of always bailing him out of a predicament that he got himself into. Telling the authorities false alibis and giving false statements. Besides we were supposed to take of Usagi. We haven't done a good job of it at all. It's time we start and make it all up to her. We won't expect her forgiveness but we can do the right thing." Minako said passionately.  
  
Rei thought about it for a while. "You're right, Minako. I just hope that we are able to make it like you said," she said shaking her head at Minako. Minako smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi wasn't able to sleep as well. She tossed and turned, trying in vain to get comfortable, but in vain. She was just going to give up and go downstairs when her door opened.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Setsuna said, shutting the door behind her. Usagi made room her on the bed.  
  
"No," she said as Setsuna sat down. "I am just so worried. What if every thing that we worked hard for gets blown in our face? I would die if I lost Chibi Usa," she said sitting up.  
  
"You won't, trust me. Even if I can't see into the future any more, I know that we will," she said pulling Usagi into an embrace. Usagi rested her head on her shoulder.  
  
"I trust you," Usagi said.  
  
"Good. Now try to sleep," Setsuna said as she let Usagi fall back into bed  
  
"I'll try, Setsuna, I'll try," she said as the older woman got up.  
  
"Setsuna?" Usagi called as she was about to leave.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for everything."  
  
"No Usagi, Thank you." She said shutting the door behind her. Usagi was confused but didn't have time to go after because she suddenly felt very sleepy. Her last thoughts were of what Setsuna had done to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
A Blue car pulled up in front of The Green Castle Resort. It waited patiently for about 10 mins before a woman came out. She was tall with a good figure, brown hair flowing down to the middle of her back and emerald green eyes. She wore a gray business suit with a dark green blouse. She hopped into the car where a woman was waiting.  
  
"Let's roll, Ami," Makoto said to her friend.  
  
A woman with short blue hair and blue eyes started the engine and they were soon on their way. She wore a light blue skirt suit with a white blouse.  
  
After driving for about 15 mins, Makoto became impatient.  
  
"I thought you said this would be a short drive? How far is the court house?"  
  
"It's an hour's drive to the court house, Makoto," Ami said to her. "Relax, we'll be there soon." Makoto took her advice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They pulled up to the court house with an hour to spare. When they walked in they saw some of the last people they wanted to see.  
  
  
  
"Mamoru," Makoto said in a low menacing voice. He didn't pay them any attention and continued his talk with his lawyer. Next to him were Minako and Rei with their kids and a little pink haired girl that they never thought they would see.  
  
"Ami is that………" Makoto said letting her words trial off. Ami looked at the little girl and then nodded.  
  
"But she looks different. Her eyes aren't red, but blue," Ami said observantly. There was no mistaking it, that was Chibi Usa. She looked   
  
like her mother. While they were talking another group of people arrived.  
  
Ami heard her name being called and saw Bulma just coming in with some of her friends.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Briefs," Ami said politely.  
  
Now Ami, what did I tell you. Call me Bulma," Bulma said smiling.  
  
"Alright, Bulma. This is my friend, Kino Makoto," Ami said introducing them. Makoto shook hands with her.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you, Mrs. Briefs," Makoto said.  
  
"Call me Bulma. And these are my friends," she said gesturing to the other women around her. "Ami you know Videl and Gohan already. This is Chichi and that is Juuachi. You know Chibi Trunks and Goten and Annie. That's Pan and Marron."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Ami said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Makoto said.  
  
"Hm," Bulma said looking around. "I don't see Usagi or the others anywhere."  
  
"They still have time Bulma. There is about ½ an hour before the trial starts," Gohan said.  
  
"Oh, well we will just sit here then," she said. They all sat down and were soon talking. Annie and Pan went to meet Chibi Usa and the other kids and they too started their own conversation  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About ten minutes before they were to enter the court room, the door opened again. Everyone turned to see who it was. In walked Haruka in a tan suit with a white dress shirt. She had on a pair of black sunglasses, which she let fall to the tip of her nose before pushing them back up when she was done surveying the occupants of the room.  
  
Next was Michiru in a long aqua skirt and white blouse. She wore a long string of pearls around her neck.  
  
Then Setsuna came in with Hotaru. Setsuna had on a black skirt suit and dark green blouse. Her hair and jewelry remained the same. She held a briefcase. Hotaru had on a plain black dress on.  
  
Lastly came Usagi and Trunks. Usagi wore a long black pants and silver sleeveless turtleneck with a black jacket. Her hair was tied back with a black ribbon and braided.  
  
Trunks had on a white dress shirt and black pants. He had his jacket on one arm and a briefcase in the other.  
  
"Mommy!" Chibi Usa cried when Usagi came in. She hopped off the chair and rushed to see her.  
  
Usagi was overjoyed to see her daughter. She bent down and picked her up; hugging her like she hadn't seen her in years.  
  
"Oh, Chibi Usa, I missed you," Usagi said holding her close to her.  
  
"Me too," she said, hugging her mother just as close. Usagi felt like crying but held it in. Now wasn't the time to show any weakness.  
  
  
  
"Have they been treating you well?" Usagi asked looking at her in the eye.   
  
She nodded. Usagi kissed her on the cheek. "Good," she said.  
  
"Trunks!" Chibi Usa said reaching out for him. Usagi leaned over to let him take her.  
  
Trunks took her from Usagi. "Hey, how are you," he asked.  
  
"Fine!" she chirped giving him a hug. "I missed you."  
  
"We I missed you as well."  
  
"You know, I really feel left out. Here I thought that she liked us," Haruka said to Michiru.  
  
"I know. She is ignoring us," Michiru agreed.  
  
Chibi Usa pouted. "Am not!" she said as Trunks let her down. She ran up to the others and hugged them each in turn. She gave her best friend Hotaru an extra long one and brought her over to join the other children.  
  
Usagi finally took a look at the other occupants of the room. She saw Bulma and the other women and Chibi Usa and her group. She spotted Mamoru and Rei and Minako and her gaze went cold. Then she spotted the other occupants of the room. She just looked at them, emotionlessly. When Setsuna and the others saw this, they looked in that direction and saw them as well.  
  
"Ugh, more of them?!" Haruka said exasperated. "Just what are you doing here? Haven't all of you caused enough trouble?! Just w………"  
  
  
  
"Haruka please." Usagi said holding up her hand. Haruka was about to say more when the bailiff came in.  
  
"Are the parties of Chiba and Tsukino here?" he asked.  
  
"Yes we are," Setsuna spoke up.  
  
"Good. Come with me," he said. Everyone got up and followed him into the court room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone took their seats while the plaintiff and the defendant took their positions. Setsuna represented the defense and Trunks acted as her assistant.  
  
On the plaintiff side, Mamoru sat with his lawyer, Donald Haynes and his small team of lawyers. The bailiff went into a door and came out 5 mins later.  
  
"All rise. The honorable Judge Thomas Stewart presiding," he said as a short man emerged from his chambers. When he was seated the bailiff spoke again.  
  
"Please be seated," he said. They all sat down. Usagi was a bundle of nerves. She looked calm and cold on the outside, but was ready to faint on the inside. She knew everything rested on this trial and she needed to in it. She closed her eyes and composed herself. She felt something warm hold her hand and looked down to realize that it was Trunks hand holding hers. She squeezed it in a silent 'thank you'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru looked over at the defendant table and saw the exchange. To say he was jealous was an understatement. How dare that man be so intimate with his woman? Granted she wasn't his anymore, but if he won she would be. His methods maybe unorthodox but it would get the job done. (he is one crazy man ^_^)  
  
His lawyer finally caught his attention. "You can't be distracted Mr. Chiba. This case needs you to be focused."  
  
"I know that," Mamoru snapped.  
  
"Well get it together then!" Mr. Haynes whispered loudly.  
  
"Sure," he said passively.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You may begin you're opening arguments," he said motioning towards the plaintiffs.  
  
"Thank you your honor," Mr. Haynes said, standing up and moving towards the small podium before the judge.  
  
"Today you're honor; I am here to plead my client's case," he began. "He is a man who was denied his right as a parent by the defendant, Miss Tsukino. All my client wants is to get to know his daughter better, and to take care of her. I will prove to the court that Miss Tsukino is an immature, heartless and selfish woman who is incapable of raising a child and is only out to hurt my client and use their daughter against him. I will also show that my client is more capable of raising the child than Miss Tsukino and that she would be better off with her father.  
  
I would also like to bring up a claim against Miss Tsukino suing her for 100 000 dollars for all his pain and suffering." He concluded going back to his seat.  
  
Everyone was shocked to say the least. Usagi was more so than the rest. Haruka was almost livid. 'The nerve of that bastard! Suing Usagi for pain and suffering! She should be suing him for pain and suffering!' she thought. She clenched her hands tightly.  
  
Michiru was thinking the same thing. 'He should be ashamed of his self! He gives a new meaning to the word low.'  
  
Trunks was the only one who realized why he was suing Usagi for that amount. 'He wants Usagi to pay for his other lawsuit.' He thought looking at the sneaky bastard. He just shook his head, appalled at how low he was willing to go.  
  
He felt Usagi squeeze his hand tightly and he was put off by her strength. It was almost to the point of pain for him, something that he never experienced with any other human, not even when his ex-wife had done that to him during childbirth. She let go and he sat there looking at his hand for a minute. There was defiantly something different about her. (^_~) He was snapped out of his thoughts when Setsuna got up and went towards the podium.  
  
"Your honor, I am here on behalf of my client, Miss Tsukino. The plaintiff has disrupted her life and the life of her family. The plaintiff is a vindictive man who is out to destroy my client's family. He is very selfish, sick and very slick. I will prove to the court that the only reason he wants his daughter is to hurt my client not because he cares. I will also prove that my client is a more than capable mother and takes care of her daughter very well. She is a good provider and person. She works hard to make her daughter and her life easier.  
  
I will show the court just what kind of man Mr. Chiba really is. And when I do you will see that my client is the one best choice for custody of her daughter." Setsuna said sitting back down.  
  
"Very well then, Mr. Haynes, call you're first witness," Judge Stewart said.  
  
Mr. Haynes nodded. Rising from his seat he spoke. "The defense would like to call Dr Smith to then stand."  
  
A good looking man in his forties came up to the witness box. The bailiff stepped up to him.  
  
"Raise your right hand and repeat after me," he said to Dr. Smith. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"  
  
"I do," he said.  
  
"Be seated," the bailiff said going back to his spot.  
  
"Proceed," the judge said.  
  
"Thank you your honor." Mr. Haynes said going over to the witness.  
  
"Dr Smith, How do you know my client?"  
  
"Dr Chiba and I work in the same hospital together. We are both surgeons, although Dr Chiba helps out with the patients."  
  
"Are you two friends?"  
  
"I would say that."  
  
"And what type of person is Dr Chiba?"  
  
"He is a kind man, very family oriented. He also likes to help out in when the hospital is short on staff."  
  
"Would you say he is responsible?"  
  
"Oh yes, definitely. He has only lost two patients in his career."  
  
"In your opinion, how is he with his family?"  
  
"He loves his children and takes good care of them. Some people think he spoils them but he doesn't."  
  
"Thank you, no further questions, your honor," Mr. Haynes said going back to his seat.  
  
"Your witness Miss Meiou," the judge said.  
  
While the questioning had been going on, Setsuna had been studying the witness. All her years as the time guardian had paid off as she was able to read him like a book. His actions spoke volumes and she realized that he would be of no help to them. He was loyal to Mamoru and wouldn't answer any questions truthfully.  
  
"No Questions you're honor," Setsuna said. He nodded.  
  
The prosecution brought out a number of witnesses. They all were Mamoru's friends and they all sang Mamoru's praises (-_-;). Setsuna kept on refusing to question them. Then they were let out for a lunch break.  
  
Alright I'm done for now! ^^ tell me what you think!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sees very angry reviewers looking at her with gleams in their eyes. Heh   
  
heh heh heh ^_^; I'll continue. Besides you guys had a long enough wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru and his lawyer team went into chambers to prepare for the second half of the trial, while the rest of them filed out into the waiting room.   
  
There was a tense silence as the inners and the outers had a wordless face off.  
  
Neither party was willing to give in. for those who didn't know what was going on, it was a bit scary as all but 1 outer had revenge written in their eyes. While the inners were divided, they still stood together against a common enemy. Finally it took Chibi Usa to break the silence.  
  
"Mommy," she said tugging on her mother's hand. Usagi looked down at her. "I'm hungry!" she said pouting.  
  
Usagi looked at her incredulously before unexpectedly starting to laugh at her expression. The others soon followed suit with some shaking their heads.  
  
"We'll go and get something," she said shaking her head. She looked at the inners. "Why don't all of you come with us? I'm sure that you are hungry and it seems that Chibi Usa has grown fond of you," she said.  
  
"Oh what the hell, why not?" Minako said.  
  
"We'll stay here Usagi," Setsuna said. "Trunks and I still have some things to complete as well as Haruka and Michiru. Take Hotaru with you."  
  
"We'll take these from you," Bulma said motioning to Hotaru and Chibi Usa.   
  
"They all want to eat together and well we can't stick you with the bill that they will most likely create. You know how they can eat," Bulma said.  
  
"Alright then," Usagi said she and the others left to go to lunch.  
  
  
  
"Setsuna, do you think that was wise?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I think that it was for the best. They need to get reacquainted with each other. I sense a change in them," she said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked out of the court house together in silence. They followed Usagi across the street to her car. The car was very expensive looking. It was silver. The girls looked at it appreciatively. Usagi opened it and they got in.  
  
The drive was silent with Usagi's total focus on the road ahead of her. The atmosphere was uncomfortable, the silence punctuated by the purr of the engine.  
  
They drove to a coffee shop about 10 blocks from the courthouse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
They sat silently while their order was being filled. Ami had ordered a small salad and some iced tea, Rei had some sweet rolls and tea, Minako had a sandwich and some coke, Makoto had a sandwich and some iced tea as well. Usagi had some coffee, partly to keep alert and partly because she didn't trust her stomach with anything else.  
  
After their orders came, Minako broke the silence. It was beginning to get to them all but Minako cracked first.  
  
"Well, Ami, Makoto and Usagi, it's nice to see you again," she said.  
  
Usagi simply raised an eyebrow while Ami and Makoto returned the greeting. Finding out that it would be easier to talk to those two than Usagi, Minako continued.  
  
"How's you're life been?"  
  
"Good. I'm married to Kazurihito Hiroshi."  
  
"The famous owner of those jewellery stores?" Minako asked. Ami nodded.  
  
"I am engaged to Toriyuki Yasuo, the owner of the Green Castle Resorts, hotel chain." Makoto said.  
  
"Wow, so you guys have done good for yourselves,"  
  
"Yes, Kumiko, my daughter goes to school with Akina, Ami's daughter." Makoto said.  
  
"Well that's good. So are you guys happy?" Minako asked.  
  
"Of course. My husband takes good care of my daughter." Ami said.  
  
"As does Yasuo. He treats Kumiko well," Makoto said.  
  
"That's so good to hear! Say has…"  
  
"Minako shut up!" Rei snapped.  
  
Minako stopped abruptly. Makoto got angry. "Well damnit Rei! What gives you the right to talk to her like that?! At least she's trying to have a conversation unlike you who has just sat there and warmed the seat! I want to…"  
  
Usagi had had enough. They reminded her of their fights that they had years ago and she couldn't help but laugh at them. So she did.  
  
They all looked at her, laughing away. Well as they say, laughter is infectious and pretty soon they joined her. They finally quieted down to giggles.  
  
"I haven't laughed like that in ages," Usagi said shaking her head, trying to compose herself.  
  
"Oh, I know what you mean. I haven't either," Rei said.  
  
"Gosh that felt good," Minako said.  
  
"Yeah," Makoto said with a small giggle.  
  
"Usagi, I'm sorry," Ami said abruptly. Usagi looked at her. "All those years ago, I should have respected you more than what I did. You were the first person who talked to me when I transferred to you're school and my first real friend. What I did is inexcusable. I knew you loved Mamoru and I should have never let myself get caught up in his charm. I betrayed my best friend for a man and I never understood why. I know that it will be hard for you to trust me again but if you do find it in you're heart to forgive me, then I promise I will do everything I can to make it up to you," Ami said sincerely.  
  
"That goes for me as well, Usagi, for all of us. Minako and I have been thinking about the past a lot, especially these past few days and we realize that we were in the wrong. You were our best friend, the one thing that held us together. After you left we realized how much we needed you and missed you. We know this is asking a lot and we aren't trying to make you forgive us, but we do want you to know that we're sorry," Rei said.  
  
"And we'll make it up to you if you forgive us," Makoto said.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes for a minute. She was still upset at them for all the pain they had caused. 'I know that they hurt me deeply and betrayed me and I want to forgive them but I don't want to be hurt again. On the other hand, if there is anything I've learned it's that you can't let you're anger consume you. It will be difficult but I have to let go of the past.' Usagi spoke out loud. "You guys hurt me very badly, you know. I trusted you with all my heart and the only thing you did was break it. You guys taught me that the only one I can trust is myself. The outers had to teach me to trust all over again, and Trunks taught me the real meaning of love. He loves me not for what I am, but for who I am. That means a lot to me. I left my family partly because of you guys. They don't even remember I   
  
existed. And that hurts me in ways you wouldn't believe."   
  
The other girls felt even guiltier. They had all chosen to forget that part of it. All except Rei. She never allowed herself to forget the look on Usagi's face when she came in that day. Or the emotions in her voice. Her eyes were what haunted her the most, and the accusations they held in them. No, she hadn't let herself forget.  
  
"But in the years I've been gone, I've learned many lessons, and the most important lessons my instructors gave me was never to harbor any anger and resentment. That I one thing that will change a lunarian for the worse. It will eat at their soul and consume them. And I think that's what is happening to me. But it will all be over soon, and when it is I want everything to be over. So I will forgive you. Not forget but forgive. It will take me some time to trust you guys again, but don't expect the others to do so, so willingly."  
  
"Thank you," Rei said. "I promise that I will try to make everything right."  
  
"Thank you for the second chance Usagi," Minako said hugging the life out of her.  
  
"Um, Minako, sweetie?" Usagi strained to get out. "I can't breathe!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
The drive back to the court house was silent but less tense than before. Everyone had come to an understanding and now they were more comfortable with each other. Each woman sat in reflection of the happenings during lunch. They had figured that they had hurt Usagi, but the full extent was just beginning to dawn upon them. They all loved their families, very much. They depended on them and just the thought of losing their loved ones was difficult.  
  
That added to the fact that she was just 16, a kid really, having the trauma of carrying a child to term in her small body must not have been easy. They respected her now more than ever now, not only for her strength and determination to go against Mamoru, but for her strength as a woman and a young mother, for not giving up her child due to the circumstances under which she was born and for loving her with all her heart. They had acted cowardly and given in to Mamoru, for which they were now ashamed of.  
  
Usagi as well was reflecting on their meeting while she drove. She was considering whether it was the right choice to accept their apologies so easily. She inwardly sighed. She needed to rid herself of her grudges. Her instructors had advised her not to hold any for long and that is what she was going to do. It was bad for a lunarian's health to do so. Mental and physical. It started to corrupt their minds until they were either lunatics or evil and she wanted nothing like that to happen to her. Besides it was in the past, and the past, after today, it could be buried and the 'real' healing could begin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in private, each lawyer was going over their case.  
  
~~~~Mamoru & Haynes ~~~~~~  
  
"What are you, stupid?!" Haynes shouted. Mamoru waved him away.  
  
"You mean that everything here is true?! And you let me come to court with this?!" he cried shoving his briefcase towards him.  
  
"You're my lawyer. What do you think I was paying you for?" he said.  
  
"But this!" he cried, slamming his hands down on the stack of papers. "Why didn't you tell me?! You just lost us ANY chance we had of winning all because you can't keep it in your pants?!!"  
  
Mamoru remained impassive. "I'm paying you to do a job so do it. Or I can let you go without getting paid."  
  
Haynes cursed under his breath. He wanted Mamoru's case because of the tight spot that his firm was in. Mamoru was paying him very good money if he won, but it would be much lower if he lost, and he was determined to win.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Haynes rubbed the bridge of his nose. He sat down to think about what he could do to repair the damage.  
  
~~~Setsuna & The rest~~~  
  
"Alright Setsuna, We want to know why you didn't cross examine those people. You had the perfect opportunity and you wasted it," Trunks said.  
  
"I studied their body language. You can learn a lot from just observing a person. They would have lied anyway. Besides we have a perfectly good case right now. In fact, Mr. Haynes should have received my package by now," Setsuna said.  
  
"What package?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Well I got the feeling that Mr. Chiba did exactly tell his lawyer everything, so I decided to," she answered.  
  
"So what are we going to do in the second half?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Well If I an correct, They will call two more witnesses. Chibi Usa will be one of them. And I think that they will go with Minako and not Rei."  
  
"Makes sense," Trunks said. "He took her to help himself look good. Chibi Usa will say good things about him."  
  
"And Minako is easily manipulated by Mamoru. They wouldn't take the chance with Rei. I say the way Rei was acting and things are tense with those two," Setsuna said.  
  
"So what's our plan then?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I have it covered. Trust me on this," Setsuna assured them. And they had no reason to doubt her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When court reconvened after lunch, both sides were ready to go at it again. Haynes was still up.  
  
"Will the prosecution call it's next witness?" the judge asked.  
  
Haynes stood up. "The prosecution will like to call Aino Minako to the stand."  
  
Minako was very nervous. She had thought that they would have called Rei but they called her instead. She hesitantly made her way to the stand.   
  
After being sworn in, she was approached by Haynes.  
  
"Tell me, Miss Aino, in your opinion, what kind of man is Mr. Chiba at home? Be honest."  
  
"Well he is a good father and takes care of his children. He provides well for all of us." She said automatically. She had gone through this kind of thing before, so saying it was like second nature.  
  
"Does he abuse any of you?"  
  
"No he doesn't. He hasn't laid a hand on any of us."  
  
"So he is a good provider then," he said. She nodded. "And he has shown no sort abuse in any form during the years you've been with him?" Again she nodded. "Thank you, Miss Aino. No further questions your honor."  
  
"Miss Meiou?" the judge asked expectantly.  
  
Setsuna rose up from her seat and walked towards the witness. "Good afternoon Miss Aino. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm just fine thank you."  
  
"That's good to hear. I just have a few simple questions for you. Nothing difficult to answer at all. Just be honest."  
  
"You said that Mamoru was a good provider and everything, but when was the last time you saw him?"  
  
Minako hesitated, looking at Mamoru who was looking straight at her. 'It's all or nothing now,' she thought. "Two weeks ago," she finally answered.  
  
Mamoru was upset. 'Why didn't that stupid bitch just follow the plan?!' he thought furiously.  
  
"Really?" Setsuna stated more than asked.  
  
Inside Usagi was happy. Minako was actually going against Mamoru. She closed her eyes and silently thanked any deity that was listening.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is he gone for long periods of time?"  
  
"He is."  
  
"And in the house that you live in, who lives there with you?"  
  
"Myself, Rei, Darien, Benjamin, Salina and recently Chibi Usa."  
  
"How often do the children see Mr. Chiba?"  
  
"Once every six months, if that often."  
  
"Hm. So if he isn't at home, then where does he stay? Do you know?"  
  
"I don't really know. I think he has an apartment in the city," Minako said thoughtfully.  
  
"Does he live there alone?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Have you ever been there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No further questions, your honor."  
  
"You may step down Miss Aino."  
  
She got down from the witness stand and refused to look at Mamoru. She took her place by Rei.  
  
"Well how did I do?" She whispered.  
  
"Better than I would have done," Rei answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haynes saw that the case was going downhill fast. He had to do something or else it would all be lost and he would only get half his fee. Taking a huge gamble, but thinking all the while it was the only shot he had he stood up.  
  
"Call your next witness prosecutor," the Judge said.  
  
"The prosecution would like to call Chiba Mamoru to the stand," he said, praying to Kami that it would be alright and to help him win the case.  
  
Setsuna looked at her fellow lawyer in disbelief. She thought that she would have had to call him herself, but he made her work that much easier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru got up and walked confidently to the stand. He had a smirk that said it all. He knew that Setsuna couldn't see into the future anymore and so she wasn't that intimidating to him. To him she was just another woman now. But he had forgotten the saying 'With age comes wisdom.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks looked at the man with hatred. He was appalled by the way he was constantly glancing at Usagi, which she didn't seem to notice. He wanted to just go to him and rearrange his face and separate him from other vital body parts. Or give him an express one-way ticket to the next dimension courtesy of 'Air Trunks'.  
  
Instead he just sat there with a calm, cold detached look on his face, while outside he was just itching to follow through with Mamoru's 'free trip'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi refused to look up as he got on to the witness stand. She could feel his eyes on her and all she wanted to do was either leave immediately or kill him. She was angry with him, and it only intensified as she heard him speak as he was sworn in. She glanced at trunks and saw his expressionless face as he looked at Mamoru and shivered slightly. He looked so cold and uncaring at that moment it was unnerving. She had never seen him look like that before. Glancing away, she focused on the documents before her and listened to the conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haynes got up and moved towards the witness box. "Mr. Chiba I just have a few questions for you," at his nod he continued, "what do you think about children?"  
  
"I love children." He said simply.  
  
Haynes almost wanted to roll his eyes. 'Damn man could at least be descriptive' he thought crossly.  
  
"Yes. What do you think about you're children?"  
  
"I love my children and try to take the best care of them."  
  
"And Why are you away from home so often?"  
  
"Well I'm a doctor, and my home is just too far away from the hospital. I am on call and I need to get to the hospital fast."  
  
"And why aren't your family living with you there?"  
  
"Because I want to give my kids the best life they can get. Their quality of life would be better where they live than in the city."  
  
  
  
"So that's why you aren't home then," he said loudly for everyone to hear. "You must be a very busy and hard working man then."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Now have you had any legal problems?"  
  
"Yes I have."  
  
"Would you care to tell the court what they are?"  
  
"Sure. I have had some problems with patients who had some hallucinations to drugs which were given during surgery."  
  
"And just what were these hallucinations?"  
  
"They were vivid dreams about me fondling them after surgery."  
  
Usagi was beyond herself. 'That's how the onore rationalizes it?! A side effect to a drug!' Everyone was thinking more or less the same thing.  
  
"Does this happen often?"  
  
"Yes it does. Almost every doctor goes through it."  
  
"Thank you, no further questions your honor. The prosecution would like to rest you're honor." he said, and went back to his seat. Setsuna was slightly beside herself. She was hoping to stick him with the information about his past, but it seems like it's not going to happen. She had only one more chance. 'Skip Chibi Usa and go with my star witness,' she thought.  
  
"Do you have any questions for the witness?"  
  
"Not at this time your honor. I will call him later though," she said firmly.  
  
"You may step down, Mr. Chiba," the judge said. Mamoru went to his seat.  
  
"Does the defense have any witnesses to call?" the judge said expectantly.  
  
"We have you're honor."  
  
"Call your first witness then."  
  
"The defense would like to call to the stand, Miss Tsukino Usagi," Setsuna said.  
  
Usagi was stunned. They hadn't talked about her doing this. They had built up their case very well to the point that they didn't need to bring her in there. She would have just sat there if trunks hadn't caught her attention. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, he let her hand go and motioned for her to go ahead. She thanked him greatly for it, even though she didn't voice it, her eyes said it all. Giving a backward glance to Chibi Usa and her friends and one last look at Trunks, she stood and walked hesitantly to the stand.  
  
  
  
To be continued………  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Usagi sat in the witness box tentatively. She didn't know what to expect from Setsuna. She was nervous and it showed. After being sworn in, she looked around pensively. Usagi looked at Setsuna with wide eyes. Setsuna looked at Usagi reassuringly. She didn't want Usagi to be too nervous and choke on the stand. Usagi took a deep breath to calm herself down. Setting down she pushed her nerves aside and stared straight ahead.  
  
"Good afternoon Miss Tsukino, how are you?"  
  
"I'm doing alright," she said a little coolly.  
  
"That's good to hear. Now I am going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them honestly and frankly. Don't hold back on any answer. Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I will ever be," she said softly.  
  
"Ok then. Now we are going to take a look into the past. Do you remember when you were around 14/15?"  
  
Usagi closed her eyes. She immediately saw where this was going and she didn't like it. Not one bit. Realizing it was for the best she sighed and answered, "Yes, I do."  
  
"What was your relationship with Mr. Chiba at that time?"  
  
"He was my boyfriend."  
  
"Were you two serious about each other?"  
  
"I was about him but I knew that it was one sided, even if he said it wasn't."  
  
"When did you two start dating? How old were you?"  
  
"I was 14; he was about 20/21." She said putting her head down. She decided to examine her hands instead of looking at Setsuna or anyone else for that matter.  
  
"How long did the relationship last?"  
  
"Less than 2 years."  
  
"Were you two close during this relationship?"  
  
"In a way, yes."  
  
"I don't mean kisses and embraces; I mean were you two intimate during your relationship?"  
  
"Oh no. I mean he wanted to be but I wanted to wait for marriage."  
  
"Why? Most young women around that age want that kind of relationship."  
  
"Well at the time I considered my um, purity, to be of the highest value to me."  
  
"Why was it so valuable to you?"  
  
Mamoru was a little scared. Turning his head to his lawyer he said, "Do something, Now!"  
  
Haynes hurriedly thought of something. Standing up he quickly said "Objection your honor! This line of questioning has nothing to do with the case."  
  
"Oh but it does your honor. I will use the past to help explain why the plaintiff shouldn't have custody of the child."  
  
"Overruled. Continue Miss Meiou," the judge said.  
  
"Thank you your honor. Now Miss Tsukino, answer the question please."  
  
"It was precious to me because, I wanted to give it to my husband, who would also be the one I was in love with. I wanted it to be my gift to the man that I loved." she said embarrassed.  
  
"Alright. Now during your relationship, how did Mr. Chiba treat you?"  
  
"In the beginning, it was wonderful. He paid attention to me; bought me gifts and we went out often. But as time went on, things slowed down. He became more distant and treated me more like a child. I expected that. I wasn't the most mature person at that time. It was an awkward time for me."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Because I had the worst sense of balance. I was constantly falling and tripping all over the place. I ate too much and acted like a ten year old. I think that he started to lose respect for me when he realized that I might never grow up and act my age."  
  
"So as you as the relationship continued, did you lose trust in him?"  
  
"I did. He would constantly break our dates and when ever I was around him, he'd either ignore me at times or make it obvious that he was tolerating me. And I had been around his apartment and found things that belonged to other women. Some of them belonged to my friends who were at his apartment constantly, but I didn't actually put two and two together. I was naïve, thinking that they were left by accident after we had some study sessions there."  
  
"Well it was when I was 15. I went over to his apartment, early for once, and walked in. I had a key to it you see. Well I entered and saw him with another woman."  
  
"Objection your honor! This line of………."  
  
"Overruled. Continue Miss Meiou." Setsuna nodded at him.  
  
"Who did you know they were more than just friends?"  
  
She gave a small snort. "Well, I don't know many friends who are comfortable being nude on a floor in an awkward position like they were."  
  
"Ok then. So you found out and what did you do?"  
  
"Told him it was over. I never wanted to see him again. Then I went to my friend's house to get some moral support and got a second shock for the day."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"He had cheated on me with all of them. Every one of them. I then decided that I didn't want to be associated with any of them and pointedly ignored them when it wasn't possible to avoid them."  
  
  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"Well that's when the calls started. Mamoru called me almost everyday to get me to talk to him again. Eventually out of annoyance I agreed to go out on a last date with him. He took me to a nice restaurant, outside of the city. I knew he was trying to make I up to me so I was cold towards him. After I said what I had to to him, namely stop calling me and to leave me alone. I went to the bathroom and when I came out we left as soon as I had finished a drink that I had ordered.  
  
On the way home I became sick to my stomach. The pain was intense. I can only compare it to childbirth. Well it was obvious that I was too sick to go home, so he took he to his place which was conveniently nearby. We went in, he sat me down on the sofa, gave me something else to drink and the next thing I knew I woke up in his bed the next morning, unclothed." She finished.  
  
Chibi Usa was confused. She didn't quite understand what was going on, but she knew that it was distressing her mother and it had to do with her. And she didn't like t when her mother was distressed. It made her feel protective and angry at the same time. She didn't understand why though, that she'd feel angry.  
  
Setsuna during this time was listening to her carefully. Things weren't adding up. Setsuna stopped pacing.  
  
"You know that you are under oath right?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Yes," Usagi answered a little confused.  
  
Everyone was listening intently to this. They all wondered what could be up.  
  
"Well then you must tell the truth. You aren't telling the full story."  
  
Usagi hung her head so that no one could see her eyes. All present were stunned. Everyone had heard that version of the story. They had no idea that there was more.  
  
"Now what are you afraid of? You need to let everything go. There's nothing to be ashamed of. You had no control over the situation." Setsuna said soothingly to her. Looking at the judge she asked, "Do I have permission to approach the bench?"  
  
The Judge nodded, motioning for Mr. Haynes to follow as well.  
  
"What is it?" the judge asked when they were there.  
  
"I would like to make a motion to remove the children from the courtroom. The rest of the testimony will be graphic." Setsuna said. Haynes had no objection to this.  
  
"Motion granted. Bailiff, please remove the children from the court." Chibi Usa looked at her mother as she left. She noticed some sparkly things falling from her mother's face. As she left she realized that they were her tears. But she never got the chance to go to her mother as the bailiff gently pushed her out the door, closing it behind him.  
  
After they had been removed, Setsuna continued. "Now Usagi, tell us what else happened that night."  
  
Still haven't looked up she took a long time to answer. Just when Setsuna was about to asked her again, she began.  
  
"I woke up several times that night. They were brief periods of time but I remember them well." She said so softly that if it wasn't for the microphone, no one human would hear.  
  
"Go on," Setsuna said, gently urging her.  
  
"The first time I did was about a few minutes after I passed out the first time. I felt myself being moved around a bit. I was so numb all over, it was like I was paralyzed. My eyes were very heavy; I had to struggle to keep them open and not to slip back into unconsciousness. Then………….. I felt my clothes being removed." She said, swallowing to keep her voice from shaking. She clenched her fists tightly on top of her knees.  
  
"I fell back into conscious for a while then I was jolted out of it. I couldn't open my eyes this time because they were too heavy. I couldn't talk either; my voice was locked within my throat. I………felt my……………legs being lifted and opened," she said closing her eyes tightly. Tears were flowing freely down her face.  
  
"The next thing I felt was the pain. It felt horrible. It was a searing, burning sensation. I passed out because of it. I woke up often and had much the same experiences as with the second time. The last time I remembered was when he had finished. He had just gotten up. It was before dark and I tried to get up but I was still unable to move. I went unconscious after that and didn't wake up until late morning the next day." She finished softly.  
  
Usagi was barely containing her composure. But no matter how hard she tried, the memory was too painful, even for her. She had managed to block out what had happened that night for a few months, but they came back as visions in her dreams. With each one more vivid than the last. What she had told them was the mild version, more graphic than what everyone thought, but certainly abbreviated. She wasn't going to tell anyone that version. Only three people knew it, herself, Mamoru and soon Setsuna.  
  
  
  
Usagi tried to put them out of her head, but it was like trying to hold off a dam. Everything she felt, saw and heard him say during that   
  
encounter hit her full force. Unable to hold back she broke down on the stand, crying so hard that her body shook with the force of her sobs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks was split in two. On one hand, he wanted nothing more than to give Mamoru the most painful and agonizingly slow death he could think of, and the other hand he wanted to go and get Usagi and take out of there. Well, the urge to get Usagi won out over killing Mamoru so he got up and went to her.  
  
The judge had no objection to this and asked the bailiff to escort them out of the courtroom. To say that he was disgusted with the plaintiff was an understatement. Resisting the urge to come to a decision now, he turned to Setsuna.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks took Usagi outside and sat her on a bench in the hallway. She was still crying, unable to stop the tears from flowing. Trunks held her in his arms as she cried.  
  
Usagi's mind was bombarded by the memories of that night. They kept replaying in her mind over and over again. She clutched him shirt tightly as she cried, burying her head in his chest. He held her closely, letting her get it out of her system. He felt his anger and rage rising as he listened to her cry. He really wanted to kill Mamoru now.  
  
Usagi felt Trunks rubbing her back soothingly. She started to calm down a bit, composing herself. She stopped soon afterwards, treasuring this moment which meant more to her than all the sympathy that everyone had given her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you have any other witnesses to call?" he asked.  
  
"Yes your honor. I would like to recall to the stand, Mr. Chiba," she said turning to looking at him with a piercing gaze that clearly suggested that she could see into his soul.  
  
He was a bit unnerved by it, but remained calm on the exterior. When he got up to the witness stand, the judge reminded him that he was still under oath. Not that he cared in the slightest.  
  
Setsuna got right to the point. "Mr. Chiba, Miss Tsukino brought up some serious accusations. Do you deny them?"  
  
"Of course." He said simply.  
  
"So you're saying that none of it happened?" Setsuna asked as she paced slowly across the front of the court room.  
  
"I am saying that I did have sex with her, but it was consensual."  
  
"Really?" she said stopping before him.  
  
He looked her directly in the eye. "Yes."  
  
"What if I told you I could prove that it wasn't?"  
  
"Then I would call you a liar. There is no proof." He said confidently. He also had done some research and found nothing in the police reports, which even mentioned Usagi. Besides, she couldn't go to the past anymore. He had made certain of that.  
  
"So you think that I am lying?" she asked coolly.  
  
"I am positive that you are," he answered. She nodded curtly.  
  
Walking back to her briefcase, she extracted two medium sized folders. Going to him, she placed it in front of him and gave the other to the judge. "Open it and read for me." She said.  
  
Mamoru opened it and to his horror saw that it was a copy of an official police report. Scrolling down he noticed that Setsuna had highlighted some key parts in striking colors for easy reference. He realized that the judge must have the original.  
  
He dared not look up, knowing that he was very pale and his guilt would show.  
  
"Will you read the section highlighted in yellow out loud please?" she asked clearly.  
  
Mamoru cleared his throat and drawing a breath began.  
  
"It says, "The victim, Tsukino Usagi, Has suffered from a very vicious and traumatic rape. She has received bruises on her lower to mid upper thighs, a torn hymen and shredding of the vaginal walls. Dislocation of the pelvic bones and internal, as well as external bleeding. She was also severely drugged, borderline overdose of a paralysis causing drug, which has been increasingly being used for 'date rapes'. "  
  
For those who understood, monster was the only thing that came to mind. Just the thought of a 15 year old going through that was awful.  
  
"What does that say generally? You're a doctor and should be able to break that down for us" Setsuna asked him. They all waited patiently to hear his answer.  
  
"Answer the question, Mr. Chiba," the judge said harshly.  
  
"Generally it means that she was torn in two," he said emotionlessly.  
  
"So do you still say that you are innocent?"  
  
"I do. You just showed everyone that she was raped. It didn't show that it was me," he said calmly. He had backed her into a corner. There was no way to prove that he was the one who did it. Even if they had taken her to a clinic, there are policies which state that rape samples are to be destroyed after 3 years. It had been over 5 since then.  
  
"Indeed," she said turning away from him. "You are correct, Mr. Chiba. There would be no way for me to prove it. But the circumstantial evidence is heavily against you. Chibi Usa was born almost exactly 9 months after that incident. And she is yours. It is very compelling evidence."  
  
"Yes it is compelling 'circumstantial' evidence, but not proof. You need proof to show it was me."  
  
"Yes I do. But even if I don't, I still have you guilty of statutory rape. Sex with anyone under 16 is a criminal offence, even if it was   
  
consensual."  
  
"True, but the statue of Limitations ended two years ago. Neither you nor anyone else can bring try to prosecute me for it.  
  
"Indeed, that is true. But it still discredits you."  
  
"True."  
  
"But we have strayed off topic. Now what if I tell you that I can prove that you were the one who raped her?"  
  
"I would have to see it to believe it."  
  
"Fine then," she said. She removed another folder. This one was small and thin. Opening it, she handed some papers to Mamoru, another set to the judge and kept a last set for herself.  
  
"Now I have a report here, which is a little confusing to me. Will you explain it, out loud to me?"  
  
Mamoru looked at the document and realized that it was a DNA test. 'Nande kuso?' he thought to himself as he read it. He blanched unknowingly when he realized it was Usagi's. 'Kuso, these women are thorough.'  
  
Setsuna was pleased with herself. She had him rattled and was going in for the kill. "What does this document say?"  
  
"It's a DNA test."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It says that I am the one who did it," he said lowly.  
  
"What are the sources?" she asked.  
  
"Semen samples collected from vaginal swabs, DNA collected from pubic hair samples and a clear bruise thumb print on the inside of her thigh. Also a bite wound to the shoulder."  
  
  
  
"Thank you, no further questions your honor. The defense would like to rest it's case." She said, going back to her seat.  
  
"Very well. Bailiff, would you please get the defendant, I would like to start closing arguments.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and Trunks were sitting on a bench in the hall. She had her head buried in her chest, and he was rubbing her back soothingly, saying with actions, what was almost impossible to express with a thousand words.  
  
The bailiff came up to them. "Are you ready to go back inside? The judge would like to call closing arguments."  
  
Usagi lifted her head and looked at Trunks. Her eyes, although still slightly red with the crying she did, were determined and said she was ready to get this thing over with. Trunks looked at the bailiff and nodded. Helping her up, they returned to the courtroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The court room was quite when they entered. Usagi's gaze was cold and hard as was Trunks. They both refused to look at Mamoru and he himself was grateful for it. Taking their seats they waited for everything to begin.  
  
"Would the prosecution start?" Judge Smith asked.  
  
Mr. Haynes got up a bit reluctantly. He lost the case already, he knew it. He had tried his best and it was for nothing. 'Well at least I am going to get paid. It may not be as much, but it's still something," he said to himself.  
  
"Your honor, Mr. Chiba is a man who simply wants to have a say in his daughter's life. He was deprived of getting to know her by her mother who was selfish enough to keep her from him. He just wanted to do what was right with her. All he wanted was to show his daughter love and affection. Sure he made some mistakes in the past, but that is the past. He has changed and wants to make up for what he did." Haynes said briefly. It wasn't the long lengthy speech he had prepared but it will have to do. He couldn't say anything else without sounding ridiculous and being called a fool. He sat down and thanked god that the case was being kept private and all the   
  
transcripts sealed. At least now no one would ever know how humiliating the case was.  
  
Mamoru was grateful as well. No one would ever know about this, and his job would stay intact.  
  
Setsuna was up next. She walked gracefully to the front of the court room. "Your Honor, My client, Tsukino Usagi, just wants what's best for her family. She loves her daughter very much. She ensures that she is well taken care of and goes to a good school and makes sure she has everything she needs. The home environment is filled with love and warmth and security.  
  
All my client ever wanted was to keep her daughter safe and secure. She wants to protect her from persons who will corrupt her daughter. And Mr. Chiba is obviously not a person to trust. He lies and deceives people. He manipulates women, and takes advantage of them, much like he has with my client. She was used by him, and although he hasn't showed that behavior with his children yet, it is still wise as a precaution not to leave Chibi Usa in his care.  
  
Besides, what kind of father would just go for months on end and not look in on his children? They practically grew up without him. Face it your honor, what environment would be best for Chibi Usagi? One where there is mistrust and neglect, or one where there is a loving and caring environment. Where she is already loved dearly and is taken care of properly. Thank you," she concluded, sitting back down.  
  
The judge straightened his papers and put them together neatly. "Court is on recess until further notice." Everyone filled out of the courtroom except for Mamoru and his team.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside, before anyone could ask any questions, Usagi held up her hand.  
  
"I don't want to talk about, please. All I want now is to go and see my daughter," she said. She and trunks then went into the waiting room to the kids.  
  
"That just makes me want to kill the kono yaro even more. What that onore did to her was inexcusable, Trunks feels the same way. And I am not just saying that as a friend but as a woman," Juuhachi said.  
  
"Yes, you can feel the rage in him. It's practically radiating off of him. He will kill Mamoru if given the chance," Gohan said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi opened the door to the waiting room. All the kids looked at the door as soon as it was opened. Chibi Usa got up and ran to her mom. Usagi picked her up and held her as close as was possible. Annie went up to her dad, who smoothed down her hair. Chibi Usa felt something wet on her back and hugged her mother tightly around her neck.  
  
"I am sorry mommy."  
  
Usagi was very startled. She pulled her back to look her in the eye. "Why, sweetie?"  
  
"Because Mr. Chiba hurt you, and it has something to do with me," She said.  
  
"It's not your fault. It will never be your fault, do you hear me? You did nothing. I love you so much and I will always love you. Nothing will change that. What happened to me is none of your fault, ok?" She said firmly.  
  
"Alright mommy," she said kissing her on the cheek. Usagi set her down on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru and his lawyers left and went into chambers.  
  
"What was that? I thought that you were supposed to be the best," Mamoru asked.  
  
"Well if you would tell me everything like I asked you, you wouldn't have lost. I specifically asked you to inform me about anything that might be used against you. And you didn't. If anyone lost this case it is you. It's your own fault," Haynes said.  
  
"hm," Mamoru said in deep thought. Now that he had lost, his original plan had kicked the bucket. Well he had thought this through and had a plan two. "I'll give you the original amount we agreed on if had won the trial. I was at fault and you did a fine job," he said calmly.  
  
Haynes couldn't believe his luck. He was getting full pay. Now he could settle his debts and have a little extra to continue his firm.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Chiba," he said sincerely.  
  
Mamoru didn't answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bailiff called them after an hour. When they took their respective positions.  
  
After the judge arrived they waited patiently for the verdict.  
  
Judge Smith took a little while to settle and then started.  
  
"Will the Plaintiff and Defendant please rise?" Both parties stood up. After going over this case, all I can say is that I am truly saddened by this. In a perfect world, a child needs to be raised by both their parents. They need the love and kindness of a mother and the strength and discipline of a father. In a perfect world, both parents are responsible and caring people, ready for the challenges and responsibilities of raising a child. The parents are mentally and physically ready and able to take on the responsibilities of child rearing. And most importantly they are in love with each other and are married.  
  
But sadly, we do not live in a perfect world, for if we did then there would be no need for me and no need for you to be here. Alas, I am forced to do what I and the Law think are right for the child in question. A child is a precious gift that needs cherishing. They need to be taken care of properly. And it is my responsibility to see to that. Mr. Chiba," he said turning to him. "I feel that you are a man with issues that need addressing. Your blatant disrespect for women and the mother of you child. You give a bad name to men everywhere. This is due to your superior attitude that you have displayed in the courtroom. You show no remorse for what you did and that in itself is unacceptable.  
  
You are unfit as a father. You have three other children, all of whom know you on a visiting basis. And while you take care of them in one important way, you are completely lacking in one other vital area. They need love and a father, not a money giver only. How can you say that you want to get to know the child in question, if you hardly know the ones you have? That is absolutely ridiculous."  
  
Looking towards Usagi, his demeanor softened a bit. "I feel that Miss Tsukino has displayed very noble qualities. She took on the responsibility of raising a child by herself at the rather young age of 16 and has been doing it ever since. You will have to admire her strength for recovering from a traumatic experience so well and still being in a position to provide for her daughter. Her maturity as well is prevalent. She has been through a lot for her young age and is still going strong. And she has a lot of support from friends and family. And that is what this child needs. Friends and family who will support her and give her the love she needs.  
  
While that can't replace a father's love, it is still sufficient. Mr. Chiba robbed himself of the privilege of being a father to this child with   
  
his actions in the past. So it is with this that I grant full custody of the child to Miss. Tsukino. Mr. Chiba has no rights what so ever to the child. I am dismissing the claim of $100,000 by Mr. Chiba and am, even if it wasn't asked for, awarding Miss Tsukino $50,000 for pain and suffering. I also order the court documents to be permanently sealed to protect the child and both parties involved. Court is dismissed," He said.  
  
Usagi and everyone else was ecstatic. Chibi Usa jumped to her mother and held her tight. Usagi did the same. There were pats on the back and such. Mamoru and his team left quietly, but not before he took a good look at Usagi. She was smiling and looked gorgeous. 'In time, Usa, and then you will be back where you belong,' he thought as he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the courthouse parking lot, after everyone had somewhat settled down, Usagi was silent as she thought about something. Just as everyone was going, she turned to Rei and Minako.  
  
"You two don't have anywhere to go, do you?" she said. Everyone stopped at that point.  
  
"No we don't, but we can find a hotel somewhere to stay until we get settled," Rei said.  
  
"No," she said, surprising the others. "You cannot. After helping me out, I just can't let you guys go. Your homeless and I won't allow you to live in a hotel. You guys are staying with me," she said firmly.  
  
"WHAT?! NO WAY! I can't believe that after every……."  
  
"Haruka, it's temporary. They helped me and now I am going to help them. Besides, Chibi Usa would be upset if I don't, wouldn't you?" she said, looking at her. Chibi Usa nodded vigorously.  
  
"If you feel it's best Usagi, then I am behind you," Setsuna said. The other outers reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Now that that's settled, let's celebrate!" Bulma said. "Everyone to my house. There's a part there for winning the court case!" Everyone was thrilled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IF you noticed, I purposely left out the name of the drug. Not because I   
  
didn't do my research, but because I do not condone acts of violence   
  
against women and will not help people who want to do something like that   
  
along. It is a common drug and I don't want to feel guilty about when I   
  
watch the news and see something like that. 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Minako and Rei and their children moved in that night. They were late in getting back so they simply left all their things in the hallway and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi, after putting Chibi Usa to sleep showed them to their rooms. Salina slept with Chibi Usa while the other two boys had a room to themselves.  
  
"You can sleep here Mina," Usagi said opening a room. "And yours is right next to her's Rei." She handed them the keys to the rooms. As she was turning to go Rei spoke up.  
  
"Usagi, thank you again."  
  
Usagi just smiled and nodded, leaving them to their rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna was sitting at the table when Usagi came in. Waiting for her was a cup of tea. She shook her head as she sat down.  
  
"You know me to well Setsuna," Usagi said as she took a sip of the hot liquid.  
  
"I've been around you long enough. Plus with my job, I should."  
  
"I am so happy to have her back, Setsuna. You just don't know how I have missed her. Kami, these past weeks have been hell," she said with a sigh.  
  
"I know. But she's back where she belongs and that's what's important."  
  
"That's true," she said taking another sip.  
  
"SO what were you and Trunks talking about when he asked to talk to you privately," Setsuna asked. Usagi blushed slightly. Setsuna looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Well he wants us to go for a vacation," Usagi said  
  
"A vacation?"  
  
Yes. He said that I needed to relax after being so high strung and emotional these few weeks. I must say that I agreed with him. I need some relaxation time. We are bringing the children of course."  
  
"I thought I would never hear you say those words," Setsuna said teasingly.  
  
"What? I do not work 24/7."  
  
"Could have fooled me."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and decided not to comment.  
  
"So when and where are you going?"  
  
"Well in a few days actually. We decided that we are going to Spain."  
  
"Hm, sounds like a perfect place for a honeymoon."  
  
Usagi looked at Setsuna incredulously. "I will ignore that." Setsuna didn't comment.  
  
They stayed silent for a long while.  
  
"Usagi, you love Trunks right?"  
  
Usagi was taken aback by this. "Sure I do. What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well you two are going on this trip. You'll be alone with him for 2 weeks. A lot can happen there and you have to be prepared."  
  
Usagi looked at Setsuna slightly confused. Setsuna sighed slightly. "What I mean is that you guys are going to be away from here. Things happen and the topic of sex is going to come up. Now are you ready for that?"  
  
"Setsuna, he's not the type of guy to do something like what Mamoru did. Besides this is a vacation for all of us, not just Trunks and I. The children are coming as well."  
  
"You can't hide behind them. If you are as serious about him as you say then you will have to face that sooner or later. And trust me, you are going to have to be prepared."  
  
"I know that Setsuna, but I…"  
  
"Answer me this, do you want to forget about what Mamoru did to you completely?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Then you are going to have to face this. You are a young and beautiful woman. You deserve to have someone who loves you completely. And Trunks is willing to give you that. But a relationship is about give and take. If you take his love and affection, be prepared to give some in return. He doesn't seem to be the love 'em then leave 'em type. In fact he seems interested in settling down." Setsuna took her hand. "That's the type of man you need in your life Usagi. You have to begin thinking about your responsibilities back home. You can't stay single forever, and you have a man out there who is willing to be with you for the long haul. Don't blow it, don't push him away. I feel that you will live to regret it if you do." Setsuna let go of her hand and got up, leaving Usagi to think about what she had said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina and Rei were awoken to the smell of food in the morning. After a quick shower, they headed down to find the Kids already at the table, eating blueberry pancakes. The food smelled heavenly and when they finally realized who the cook was, they were a bit shocked. Usagi was at the stove, cooking another batch of those delicious things. She was in a pair of long black pants and a white sleeveless shirt.  
  
She cooked the pancakes expertly, each one being just right before removal. They sat down at the table themselves, still amazed.  
  
Usagi turned around and smiled at them. "I'm glad to see you two awake. There is more than enough for you two," she said gesturing.  
  
  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh, I am taking Setsuna's breakfast to her upstairs. She was up late last night. I think she's still asleep. I'm keeping her company for breakfast." Usagi said turning back to the stove. When she was done, she set aside hers and Setsuna's portions and gave the rest to them. After she left, Minako took a bite of the pancakes.  
  
"Wow, she is a really good cook," she said, digging in. Rei agreed after her first bite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna woke up to a knock on her door. The door opened and Usagi poked her head in.  
  
"Good morning Setsuna," she said in a pleasant voice.  
  
"I have breakfast for you." She said as she came in. She put the food on the nightstand and sat on the bed.  
  
"What's on your mind Usagi," Setsuna asked.  
  
"I've been thinking about it and I decided that I am going to take your advice. I will open up to him. He's a good man, and has never shown any signs of hurting me."  
  
"Good then. You'll feel better when you do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks was having his own problems at home.  
  
"Heh, So two whole weeks alone in some far off place. Hm, I guess that you will be doing things other than touring the sites. Then again you would have a site to see in the bedroom," Chibi Trunks teased as he watched Trunks working in the lab. Bulma had stepped out briefly, giving him the perfect opportunity to grill into his older self.  
  
Trunks, thoroughly irritated by him, turned sharply towards him. "Don't you have somewhere else to be, little boy?"  
  
"Naw, I love to get on your nerves. You are fun to tease. Besides, who else would I do this to?"  
  
"Leave, now." Trunks said sternly. He was beginning to regret ever telling them about the trip.  
  
"Fine, I'm going. But the others will love to hear about this," he said, walking out of the room.  
  
Trunks was irritated, yes, but he didn't go after the boy. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts. He didn't want Usagi to cancel it for any reason. He was actually looking forward to just being with her for the next two weeks. He wouldn't actually be alone with her but it was away from his overenthusiastic mom and the others who seemed a little too interested in his love life.  
  
He was working on auto-pilot, having done this procedure a million times, all the while in deep thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was still like that when Bulma came in. She didn't notice it at first, but when she kept asking him questions and getting a mono-syllable response, she had had enough. Besides, she needed to talk to him about a few things.  
  
"Trunks?" she asked.  
  
"Hm?" Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, he said, putting his what he was working on down. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, the trip you two are taking. I know that this is a good idea, but there are some things we need to discuss."  
  
"Like what?" he asked looking at her curiously.  
  
"Well, your relationship. You two haven't had that much time to really get to know each other. I know that you guys are close and that she's shared all her most intimate details about her life with us, but have you done the same with her?"  
  
Trunks thought about it. "Actually, I haven't told her all about my past."  
  
"Well if you two are serious then you will need to. And another thing, we need to talk about sex."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "I was married before. I do know about that."  
  
"No I'm not talking about the basics; I am talking about you two."  
  
"Mom, I know that I shouldn't force her into it. And this trip isn't about that anyway. It's for stress relief. She needs to get away for a while, to simply relax and take it easy, all the while enjoying herself."  
  
"I know but it will come up. You need to be gentle and understanding. You can't push her into it," when she saw his protest about to begin, she silenced him. "I know you aren't that type of man, but you need to be extra careful. She has gone through a lot, more than a typical woman. I can tell she's a little uncomfortable about intimacy and such, and she should be. You don't want to push her away, not after all this. Besides the wounds of what happened to her are still fresh."  
  
"Mom, I know. I was with her a lot during these past few weeks. She's special to me and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, or drive her away."  
  
"I know. Just remember to be gentle with her. She's fragile, even if she doesn't realize it," Bulma said. They thankfully dropped the subject after that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi became more at ease with the other inners as time wore on. She would even go as far as to say that it was like old times again. But things were obviously different. They were older and Usagi wasn't in the mood to do anything like they did back then. She had left that part of her life behind her, they all did. Sure they shopped and everything but it wasn't like before.  
  
Rei and Minako both learned a new respect for Usagi. They saw that she was way more responsible than before. But they admitted that they missed the old Usagi. The fun loving one who was the life of the party and had always had a smile for everyone. But now she was more subdued, and while she did smile, it was much less often and she was more serious now. Chibi Usa was more like her mother when she was younger.  
  
They loved the little girl's sunny disposition. Slowly but surely, Usagi was beginning to trust them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preparations were made during the week for the trip in both households. New things were brought, like swimsuits and towels and other things. Regular clothes were also packed into the suitcases. They would leave on Saturday, so everything was packed and ready by the door on Friday night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On Saturday, Everyone went to the airport. Rei and Minako and their children, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru were there to see Usagi off, as were Gohan, Videl, Bulma and the rest, including Vegeta.  
  
"Bye Aunt Usa! You too Chibi Usa and Annie!" Hotaru said to them. Usagi bent down to kiss the little girl. "Bye Hotaru. I'll bring you   
  
something back ok?"  
  
"Hai!" Hotaru said happily. Usagi always brought both her and Chibi Usa lovely presents.  
  
"Your welcome sweetie. I'll see you when I come back ok?"  
  
"Hai! Bai," she said giving her aunt a kiss. Usagi kissed her back.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Haruka was having her own discussion with Trunks.   
  
"Now, if she gets hurt at all during this trip, I will make sure that I hunt you down and kill you." Haruka said sternly to Trunks, Michiru only rolled her eyes and sighed, trying to get Haruka to stop with the threats.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When the final call went out for them to board, they all went to se them off at the gate. They stayed to watch the plane go off.  
  
Michiru turned towards Setsuna. "Do you think that anything will happen?" she asked.  
  
Setsuna was silent for a long time. Just at the point when Michiru was going to give up waiting for an answer, Setsuna responded, "Only time will tell, Michiru."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	21. Chapter 20

Author Note: I saw these sitting on my hard drive and I realised that I never uploaded them sweatdrops. To all those who emailed me and begged and pleaded I got your emails, I've just been rather busy. These are the next installments of the series, I'll try to produce a brand new chapter soon (next two week maybe?).

Chapter 20  
  
Minutes before Take-off  
  
Chibi Usa paused briefly before continuing to walk, looking around her. "This is an airplane mommy?" she asked looking at Usagi.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Yes it is."  
  
"It looks small, compared to Haya," she said absent mindedly.  
  
Usagi cringed slightly. 'Why did she have to say that?' she thought as she racked her brain trying to think of a response to the inevitable question.  
  
"What is Haya?" Annie asked her.  
  
Chibi Usa was at loss for words. 'Oh boy,' she thought looking guiltily at her mother.  
  
Usagi smiled and said, "It's the name of our private plane." It wasn't exactly a lie. They both flew after all.  
  
"You guys have a private plane as well?" Annie asked.  
  
"Yes but I don't use it all that often. Haruka and Michiru do mostly," she said. She turned to Trunks. "Why didn't you use yours?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I'm trying to get away from my mother. At least here she won't be able to contact me," he said guiding them to their seats. They were first class of course.  
  
Annie and Chibi Usa were excited.  
  
"I want to sit down next to Chibi Usa," Annie said  
  
"Sure," Usagi said. Annie and Chibi Usa sat down next to each other, which was in front of the adults.  
  
"Yes, I guess that you're stuck with sitting down next to me then," Trunks said.  
  
"I am sure that it's not a problem," Usagi said.  
  
The ride was long and uneventful. When they finally arrived it was night time in Madrid. Everything was well taken care of so that long before an hour had passed they were out of the airport. A private car and driver were waiting to take them to the hotel.  
  
"Bienviendo a Madrid Señor y Señorita. My name is Juan and I will be your chauffer for the evening," Juan said, taking his hat off and giving a small bow. Juan was a handsome man for 48. Jet black hair with hints of gray woven in, a slim physique and bright black eyes. He wore a standard chauffer uniform.  
  
"Gracias Juan," Usagi said politely extending her hand, which he took. He kissed the back of it politely.  
  
"Señor?" Juan asked, offering his hand to Trunks. Trunks shook it and gave him a firm handshake. Maybe a little too firm as Juan winced slightly.  
  
"You're bags are being delivered to the hotel," Juan said as he led them to the car. He opened the door for them. Trunks being a gentleman helped her and the kids into the car.  
  
The ride to the hotel was a long one. They passed through the City of Madrid which was still active even at that hour. Usagi was in a little awed with everything. She stared out of her window during the whole trip, Chibi Usa peacefully sleeping in her lap. Both she and Annie were tired out, but Annie was resting on her dad, fighting the losing battle of trying to keep her eyes open.  
  
She wanted to stay up during the ride. She didn't want to miss a thing, but the pull of slumber called too strongly and soon she was fast asleep, just like her best friend.  
  
Trunks looked down at his daughter as soon as he realized that she was asleep. He had noticed that she was trying to stay awake. He turned his head and looked at Usagi. She was still looking out the window. He was amused by her fascination with the landscape. He himself wasn't exactly interested, as he had been here before, but then again, when he first came here, he did admire the landscape as well.  
  
"You seem to be enjoying the view," he commented to her after a while.  
  
A faint blush came to he cheeks as she turned away from the window. "Yes I am. Everything looks so beautiful," she said looking at him.  
  
"Yes everything is," he agreed. "Especially you."  
  
"Oh you are something else," she said blushing a bit darker, laughing slightly.  
  
"I'm serious," He said.  
  
They were silent after that, neither of them feeling the need for speech.  
  
"Trunks?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I really want to….."  
  
"Don't start that again, Usa. It's my pleasure to do things for you, and you don't need to thank me every time I do it," he said.  
  
"Alright," she answered.  
  
They started up a pleasant conversation about odd and random things which the author will not go into because it was pointless.  
  
They arrived at the hotel just after 1:00 am. Checking in was easy as everything was pre arranged courtesy of Mrs. Briefs. Their room was a three bedroom suite, with one of the bedrooms having two beds, a living room and two bathrooms. It was nicely furnished in black and white. Black marble floors and black leather furniture. The walls were white and there was a large white throw rug on the floor of the living room. All the bedrooms were done in the same way, with a queen-size bed, with the exception of the kids room which had a double bed, a dresser and bureau with a throw rug, black marble floor and white walls.  
  
Usagi and Trunks put the kids into the double bed, bedroom. They then each retired to their own bedrooms, but not before a chaste kiss.  
  
The next morning Usagi woke up to the sun on her face. At first she was a bit disoriented but soon realized where she was. She was a bit startled to find out that it was almost ten in the morning. Normally she was up before 6 am. She was also surprised to realize that Chibi Usa hadn't even came to wake her up. She usually did when Usagi slept late. Usagi heard voices in the living room and decided to investigate.  
  
Trunks was having a hard time with the girls.  
  
"Tell us why we can't go to the beach again?" Chibi Usa asked for the tenth time.  
  
"Because we have to wait for Usagi to wake up," he said, for what felt like the millionth time.  
  
"And why can't I go and wake her up?" She asked.  
  
"Because we came in late last night and she must be tired, because she isn't up yet."  
  
"Ok then," she said and turned to talk to Annie.  
  
Usagi chose to come out at that time.  
  
"MOMMY!" Chibi Usa cried and rushed to her as soon as she heard the door open. Annie got up as well and joined her.  
  
"Usagi you're up!" she cried.  
  
To Trunks she was a god send. If he had to answer the same question again he would start banging his head on the wall.  
  
"Good morning Usa," he said after she had greeted the kids. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Very good. Much more comfortable than I had in a long time," she answered.  
  
"Come on mommy, go eat breakfast, and hurry up! We wanna go to the beach!" Chibi Usa said excitedly.  
  
"Yep! And I get to showoff my new bathing suit," she said as she dragged Annie behind her. "We're going to change now," Annie announced as they disappeared into their room.  
  
Usagi laughed as she sat down at the table next to Trunks, who was slightly dazed. He had never been totally alone with those two and   
  
realized that they had A LOT of energy. He silently wondered if he would be able to survive till the end of the trip. They would run him ragged.  
  
"You look kind of tired this morning Trunks," she said picking up a roll and buttering it.  
  
"I am tired. Those two are something else together," he said shaking his head.  
  
Usagi laughed. "Now why do you say that?"  
  
"They are just a little too hyper for me," he said.  
  
"Aw, you sound like an old man," she teased taking a bite out of her roll.  
  
"After this morning I feel like one," he answered.  
  
"Aw poor dear," she said patting him on his back. She finished her roll and some orange juice which was there.  
  
"We're going to the beach today, by Chibi Usa's request," he told her before she left. "There is a beach near the hotel. The ayudante said that it is beautiful down there at this time of year."  
  
"Really? Well let's go then," she said going back into her bedroom to get ready. Trunks did the same.  
  
Usagi locked the door behind her as she undressed in her bedroom slowly. As she slipped off her pants, she exposed her tail to the air around her.   
  
She looked at it in distress. It was a soft pale silver color, kind of a reminder of what her hair would look like in later years.  
  
She sighed deeply. It would be so easy to just reveal it to the world and be free of the stress of being careful and draining herself by hiding it.   
  
She was low on magic, dangerously so. But she had to take the chance and use her energy and hide both Chibi Usa and her tails. But she still had 2 whole weeks to get through. She would need to plan their time away from the beach.  
  
'How could I ever reveal this to him?' she said looking down at her tail.   
  
She could hardly keep it hidden anymore and had taken to wearing clothes   
  
to hide it, while she tried to conserve magic. Saving what she could for an emergency.  
  
She had to go out on a limb today. She should have enough magic left to last the two weeks.  
  
Usagi removed the rest of her clothes and went to take a shower.  
  
Trunks was currently ready and waiting with two bubbly, overexcited, bouncing little demons as he called them. They were anxious to get started. He just watched in slight amusement as they chattered contentedly, among themselves, making plans about all the fun things they would do. He himself was lounging on the sofa in the living room having…………….. um well let's just say that he was looking forward to seeing her in a bathing suit.  
  
Usagi looked in the mirror after slipping into her bathing suit. She studied herself and her appendage, firmly wrapped around her waist. She looked at herself turning and twisting this way and that, examining herself. Finally she gave up and sat down on her bed. She sighed and gathered a bit of her magic and used it to make her tail vanish. Putting on her clothes quickly, she got up packed her beach bag and went out of the door to go and use some magic on Chibi Usa.  
  
Trunks and the girls looked up as Usagi came out of her room. She was wearing black shorts with a black shirt. She was carrying a beach bag equipped with towels, sun screen, and anything necessary for beach going and sun bathing.  
  
Trunks sat there staring at her for a while. She really looked good in those clothes. He couldn't wait to see her in a bathing suit. But there was the matter of everyone else seeing her in that as well. He was having second thoughts about going to the beach.  
  
"Well everyone lets go," she said with a smile on her face.  
  
Pushing his thought aside, he got up.  
  
"Yeah!," Annie said. She grabbed Chibi Usa and pulled her out the door. Usagi giggled. She took Trunks' hand and led him out of the suite. Usagi gently touched Chibi Usa's back in what could be mistaken as a motherly touch, which was actually a transfer of magic, so her tail could be hidden.  
  
When Usagi stepped out of the car, the scene that greeted her was in short…………… breathtaking. The white sand beach stretched for as far as the eye could see. The weather was perfect. The sky a deep rich blue, with hardly a cloud to and the clouds that were there were fluffy and white, like huge cotton balls. They drifted lazily across the sky, pushed by the Mediterranean breeze that came in from the ocean.  
  
The salt air was fresh and clean, a pleasant change from the city life. Chibi Usa was in awe. She had never been to the ocean before and had never seen it, except through space. The closest she came to a large expanse of water was the Sea of Serenity. She had never even taken a bath outside of a bath tub or a swimming pool so this would be a new and exciting experience.  
  
Annie looked at her friend. "What's wrong Chibi Usa?" she asked her concerned.  
  
Chibi Usa snapped out of her small trance. She looked at annie. "Oh nothing, it just looks so big that's all," she said.  
  
Annie giggled. "Of course it's big silly, it's the ocean!"  
  
"Actually, girls, it's the sea. The Mediterranean sea," Trunks corrected. Both their mouths formed tiny 'o's , which fittingly enough, reminded Trunks of a fish.  
  
Usagi looked at them thoughtfully.  
  
Chibi Usa was impatient. She went over to her mother and tugged her arm. "Lets go in the water!"  
  
"Well wait a minute sweetie, we have to pick a spot to settle down first," She said.  
  
"How about over there?" Trunks said picking a clear spot on the beach.  
  
"Looks good to me," Usagi said.  
  
Usagi was sitting with Chibi Usa before her. She had just finished putting sun screen on Annie and now it was Chibi Usa's turn. Trunks was just finishing up with the setup when Usagi was done.  
  
"There. Now no sunburns," she said with a smile.  
  
"Hai! Thanks mommy," she said jumping up. She gave her mother a kiss and then grabbed Annie's hand to rush off.  
  
"Don't go out too far and stay over here where I can see you," she called after them.  
  
"I think you were wasting your breath. I don't think they heard you," Trunks said sitting down next to Usagi.  
  
She sighed. "I know I wasted my breath," she said.  
  
"Yep," he said relaxing in his chair.  
  
"Sit up," Usagi said suddenly.  
  
Trunks looked at her startled. "What?"  
  
"Sit up. I am not going to see you roast on the beach, so sit up. You need to put this sun screen on," she said firmly.  
  
"I don't want to," he said simply. "Don't worry about me, I can take a lot more than a little sun."  
  
"I'm concerned about you," she said.  
  
"Fine then," he said taking off his shirt. Usagi really had to look away then. While she knew that he was well muscled but she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Mamoru definitely would have been jealous. Her eyes darkened at that thought.  
  
She bent down and picked up the bottle of sun screen. "Here," she said, handing him the bottle. She watched for a while, still blushing and trying to make it unnoticeable that she was. "Make sure that you are well covered," she said.  
  
"Well there's where I have a problem. You see, I can't exactly cover my back," he said. Usagi blushed brightly. She wasn't expecting that. But she covered her surprised face by taking the bottle calmly. "Sure thing. Why don't you turn around?" she suggested.  
  
Trunks turned to lay on his stomach. Usagi sat down next to him. She took some of the lotion and put it into her hands and gentle, tentatively smoothed her hands on his back. She had never been this close to a male before, like this. She was hesitant at first, but quickly went to work.  
  
Her hands felt small and light as she rubbed the lotion onto his back. It felt good to him. The last time he had that done was when he was married, and he didn't really want to think about that.  
  
He was still paying her support, even now. Not that he minded too much. He too had a lot on his mind. Anne was on his mind though. She had been trying to reach him, his mother told him this morning. He didn't exactly want to talk to her. He still didn't like the fact that she was trying to get to him. What exactly did she want anyway?  
  
He was paying her a lot of money by standard terms, $10,000 a month to be exact. So he didn't think it was for money. And she had no interest in their child, so he didn't believe it was that either. But whatever it was, he needed to find out.  
  
But that could wait for later. Now all he wanted to do was enjoy the feel of Usagi's hands on his back. This felt really good, so good that it needs to be repeated.  
  
And Usagi was getting more comfortable with doing it. It just felt like the most natural thing to do.  
  
She actually liked the feel of his hard muscles and baby soft skin under her fingertips. Unfortunately, as with all good things, it came to an end.  
  
She was finished all too soon. She got up and went back to her chair, and they both watched the girls play.  
  
Soon Annie and Chibi Usa came back.  
  
"Come into the water with us!" Annie said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, please come," Chibi Usa said pulling on her mother's arm. Usagi was really nervous about this. What if something happened? She honestly doubted her magic right now, since she was so low. But she couldn't show her anxiety. She would have to just trust her magic   
  
and hope for the best. Usagi stood up and removed her clothes rather slowly. Trunks had the good sense to turn away as she did and busied himself with the girls.  
  
"Wow, Usagi, you look pretty," Annie said. That comment prompted Trunks to turn around.  
  
And he was a little surprised by what he saw. Her figure was more pronounced and he had to admit it she definitely looked good. In fact, he wasn't sure if he wanted her to remain like that or put her clothes back on. While he loved the view, there were a lot of other people who did as well, especially those guys to the left.  
  
She had on a simple royal blue swimsuit which was a one-piece. It was decorated with a delicate network of light blue flowers embroidered into the material. She also put on a royal blue wrap, embroidered with the same light blue flowers along the edges. It complimented her nicely, showing off her gorgeous figure and adding an air of fragility to her as well. She had pinned her hair up to waist length and tired it off with a blue ribbon.  
  
"Thank you Annie," she said smiling at the girl. "Alright let's go," she said leading them to the water.  
  
They had fun all day. Usagi was just thankful that their tails remained hidden. She had stopped hiding her and just hid Chibi Usa's in an effort to conserve her magic. Unfortunately they way she saw it, she wouldn't have enough left after this trip.  
  
Usagi flopped down on her bed later that night after putting the girls to bed and thought about the day. There was no doubt about it, she loved Trunks very much. He was being so good to her, all these months would have drove her crazy without him there with her, helping and supporting her. Setsuna was right, she needed to think of her role and needed someone to love and to be loved by, and Trunks was perfect for that.  
  
Meanwhile Trunks was just going to sleep himself when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Heh, you alone?" came Chibi Trunks teasing voice over the phone.  
  
Trunks had to stifle a groan. Rolling his eyes and asking kami why he was being cruel to him, trunks answered, "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Oh, darn it. I thought I would be interrupting something, if you catch my drift," he said slyly.  
  
"What… do… you… want?" he said in a very controlled manner.  
  
"Damn you sound like mom. You're getting old!"  
  
"I'm hanging up," Trunks said.  
  
"Wait! Ok I'll stop. Actually I have another reason for calling you."  
  
"Really? You mean that you actually have another reason and it's not bugging me?"  
  
"Yep, a really shocker I know," Chibi Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
"Just get on with it," Trunks said tiredly, sitting on his bed.  
  
"Well dad answered the phone, and then mom took it from him when he started cursing. Anyway I have two messages. I'll give you dad's own first, well it wasn't actually from him, but it was funny."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Well dad said to tell your bitch to stop calling because she annoys the shit outta him," he said laughing.  
  
Trunks sighed. He had a pretty good idea what he was talking about. "The second one?"  
  
"Oh mom said that you should talk to Anna," he said a little more seriously.  
  
"Damnit," he swore "Why now?"  
  
"Don't know," Chibi trunks said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ok then," he said and was about to hang up when Chibi Trunks added "Make sure you have a goodnight sleep. But I bet you will, when you cuddle up with Usagi later!" he said and hung up.  
  
Trunks shook his head. While annoyed, that still was a pleasant idea, especially remembering her in that swimsuit. Darn his thoughts were going downhill fast. He sighed and cleared his head. He had more important maters to attend to.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 20  
  
Trunks Picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. After all it was one of his house's that she was staying at. He waited for it to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" A female voice answered.  
  
"Anna, he said tiredly.  
  
"Oh Trunks!" She said brightly. "Hi how are you?"  
  
"What do you want from me?" He said ignoring her previous question.  
  
"I just want to talk to you again, that's all," she said innocently.  
  
"I know you and that's not it at all, now what do you want?" He almost demanded.  
  
Anna was taken back. He was always so kind to her even after the divorce, now he was snapping at her. "Are you all right?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Why are you calling and asking for me if you just want to talk to me?"  
  
"Why are you so testy all of a sudden?"  
  
"Well I really don't care for it when people just my ex-wife decides to call me up out of the blue when I am on a vacation," he said evenly.  
  
"You're on vacation? I thought Chibi Trunks said that you were on a business trip. He said that you went to Spain to take care of business."  
  
"Well I'm not."  
  
"Well who's with you then?"  
  
"That's none of your concern. Are you going to continue to beat around the bush or are you going to be straight with me?"  
  
"All right, I just want to see you when you get back ok?" She answered.  
  
"All right," he said softening up a bit.  
  
"Ok then, I'll see you then," she said. Trunks simply hung up.  
  
Anna knew that something had changed with Trunks, big time. He was never testy with her.  
  
"Well I'll just have to pour some of my charm again and he'll be crawling back to me in no time.  
  
Trunks laid back on his bed, sighing in frustration. He did not want to talk with Anna but he did want to know what she wanted. He turned out the light and reflected upon the day. He had to admit that Usagi really was a good-looking woman. Also she was very at ease with him and the girls. Annie really took well to her, better than any other woman he had tried to date. Yes, he had found his perfect woman, and he wasn't about to let her go, not for anything.  
  
Over the next few days, Usagi, Trunks and the girls visited all over the city of Madrid. Usagi remembered to buy something for everyone at home. And trunks was more than generous about everything. He insisted on buying most of the things himself. They went to see some of the historic sites at Usagi's insistence (anything to get away from the beach) and went out to dinner almost every night.  
  
On Saturday, Usagi woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Groaning, she looked at her clock to realize it was 8:47 am. She sighed because she only got about 3 hours sleep, as she and Trunks stayed up the whole night just talking.  
  
Reaching for her phone and rubbing the sleep that threatened to pull her back in she picked it up and answered.  
  
"Hello?" She said groggily.  
  
"Usagi?" Came a female voice.  
  
"Setsuna? Is there something wrong?" Usagi said instantly snapping awake. Setsuna wouldn't call her if there wasn't.  
  
"Calm down Usa, there is nothing wrong. I just wanted to tell you that I will be in Spain in 2 hours," she said.  
  
"What?! You're coming here?" She said astounded.  
  
"Yes, for business of course. I have to finish a deal with our buyers. I will be staying at your hotel," she continued.  
  
"Oh great! That's wonderful. We'll go out together whenever you have time," Usagi said.  
  
"Of course we will. Will you be there to pick me up?"  
  
"Yes, I will. Be there at eleven. See you soon then, goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye Usa," Setsuna said hanging up. Usagi reluctantly got off her bed and went to inform the others.  
  
Chibi Usa and Annie were both very excited in the airport waiting area. They watched the planes land and take off in awe. Usagi and Trunks were standing nearby, talking about random things.  
  
"She's late. She said they would be arriving in two hours and its past time. I'm worried," Usagi said turning to Trunks.  
  
"They flight must have gotten delayed. You know she had to change planes so there must have been a delay. Don't worry about it. She'll be here soon."  
  
"I hope so Trunks," Usagi said looking out of the window.  
  
"Why not go and look at the arrival board? We'll see if there are any delayed flights," he suggested. "Do you remember the flight she would be on?"  
  
"Yes, She told me when she called again," Usagi said as she got the girls. "Well we should get some information from there then," Trunks said picking up Annie.  
  
"Another 2 hours?! I can't believe this!" Usagi said in frustration.  
  
"Yes, the receptionist confirmed it. There was a delay at Barcelona (I made this part up, so if you have anything that contradicts this then keep it to yourself.)  
  
"Darn," Usagi grumbled, "What now?"  
  
"We make ourselves comfortable. There's no point in leaving now, and we'll have trouble with parking if we go."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Usagi said sighing. She sat down on a chair in the arrival area. Trunks sat next to her, each had their kid in their lap.  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungry," Chibi Usa said a while later.  
  
"Me too daddy," Annie said. To prove this, their stomachs protested as well.  
  
"I'll go and get you two something," Usagi said standing up. She put Chibi Usa in her seat. "What do you guys want?"  
  
"Anything as long as it tastes good," Annie answered.  
  
"What about you sweetie?"  
  
"Anything, I'm just soo hungry," She said.  
  
"How about you Trunks?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Ah, the same," he said.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I guess I shouldn't have asked," she said smiling slightly. She turned and went to look for the airport restaurant.  
  
Usagi brought back some sandwiches and drinks for everyone. They passed the time talking about anything and mostly everything. They got up when they heard the arrival of Setsuna's flight.  
  
Chibi Usa was so very excited to see Setsuna that she hardly had time to clear the check area when she ran to meet her.  
  
Setsuna wasn't surprised at this though, as it had happened many times before. She simply smiled at the girl and smoothed down her hair as she chattered away about how much she missed the others and how she would have a great time here.  
  
As they came to the rest of the group, Chibi Usa pulled her hand to make her go faster towards them.  
  
"Setsuna, I'm glad that you're here," Usagi said smiling.  
  
Setsuna noticed that she seemed much happier than before she left. ' Now all she needs is to tell us when to start preparing the castle for new arrivals, ' Setsuna thought. "Glad to see you again Usa. It seems that you've been taking care of our precious Usa, Trunks."  
  
"Well I try," he answered.  
  
Usagi laughed. "He does actually. He won't let me buy a thing with my money."  
  
"Like a real gentleman should. The first rule is that they should never let a lady pay for anything," Setsuna said smiling. Usagi and Trunks both blushed. ' An he's shy too. He is perfect for her.'  
  
"Shall we get going?" Trunks suggested after getting over that brief period of awkwardness.  
  
"Yes, of course," Usagi said.  
  
Setsuna didn't have much time to spend with them, so as a result, it was pretty much the same as when they were alone. They did however get her to go to dinner with them, and on the day after she arrived, they went back to the beach. Usagi used up a good deal of her small reserve on that day.  
  
Setsuna watched them that day on the beach. They looked like a family, a real family. And that struck her the most about them. It was pretty obvious that they were very much in love with each other. But there was only one problem. While Usagi had warmed up to him, she was also keeping him a distance away. It was like she had reached the point where that was as close as they would get. It had been months; almost a year and they still hadn't done more than date.  
  
Now Setsuna wasn't the matchmaker type, but Usagi really would regret it if she let Trunks slip through her fingers. Setsuna would not let that happen. She was determined to get them past this roadblock in their relationship. And she knew how to do it as well.  
  



	23. Chapter 22

Author Note: A little lime in this chapter. I'm 18 so what I consider as harmeless could be a little too much for some of you. If you are in any way offended by this chapter, please review and I'll cut out the scene entirely.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Setsuna got on the phone and made some calls. Pretty soon she had her plan   
  
in action.  
  
Usagi had just stepped out of the shower when the phone rang. Wondering   
  
who it was she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Usagi, I would like you to do me a favor," Setsuna said.  
  
"Sure Setsuna. What favor?"  
  
"Well I would like to give you and Trunks a break. Let me take care of the   
  
girls for the night. Meanwhile, I'm sending you and Trunks out to dinner,"   
  
Setsuna said.  
  
"But we already have plans to go to dinner with the girls," Usagi   
  
protested a little. "And you need a break from work. They are a lot of   
  
trouble you know."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll take them to dinner. I want you two to go out   
  
and have a good time alone. You'll need it to take things to the next   
  
level," Setsuna reminded.  
  
"Oh Setsuna hush," Usagi said, going red instantly.  
  
"Usa, stop now. You've put up a barrier between you and Trunks. You've   
  
been hiding behind the girls, like I knew you would. What are you afraid   
  
of? Why can't you let down your guard?"  
  
"Setsuna, I have to keep him away from me. You don't know Setsuna, you   
  
just don't know. I can't let him touch me, I just can't. I can't let him   
  
get near me," Usagi said softly.  
  
"Usa, did you plan on hiding what you are from him forever? You can't   
  
change yourself, and I don't see why you would want to," Setsuna said.  
  
"How can I? You know what the penalties are. What will he think if he   
  
finds out? What will everyone think? I can't risk that Setsuna. I won't be   
  
able to return home if this gets out."  
  
"Usagi that was the past. Times have changed. Your mother did nothing   
  
wrong except fall in love and had a beautiful daughter."  
  
"Yeah and she never saw my father again. She had to content herself with   
  
marring a man she despised, and pass me off as his just to keep her   
  
honor."  
  
"That's not true. She loved you so much that she married a man she didn't   
  
love to protect you. You needed a father to…"  
  
"A lot of good it did me. He died before I even knew him. What was the   
  
purpose of marrying him?"  
  
"Usagi, you don't know the half of the entire situation with your mother   
  
and her past. But that isn't for me to say. Let's drop the subject for   
  
now. You'll find out when the time is right.  
  
Now a car and chauffeur will pick you two up at 8:30. Make sure that you   
  
guys are ready. Your reservations are at 9:00 pm. Now I don't want you two   
  
back here until at least 12:00 am. Now go and get ready. I'll take the   
  
girls at 8:15. Go tell Trunks," Setsuna said.  
  
"Fine then," Usagi said a little grumpily.  
  
"Good, I'll see you later." Setsuna said hanging up.  
  
Usagi sighed as she put the phone down. A little irritated, she got   
  
dressed and went to tell Trunks.  
  
At 8:00 Trunks was ready. He had to admit that he was surprised that   
  
Setsuna had gone through all that trouble for them. But then again, it was   
  
a good thing that she had. He had wanted to spend time alone with Usagi,   
  
but the opportunity never came. He thought that Usagi was a little distant   
  
with him as well. But he thought that she was just being like that while   
  
the girls were there.  
  
Usagi on the other hand took a little longer. She wanted to look perfect,   
  
after all, this would be the first time that they had gone out to dinner   
  
alone. In fact, now that she looked at it, she was excited about it.  
  
Usagi picked a long midnight blue dress with a slit up to mid-thigh. The   
  
dress itself wasn't made of heavy material and the skirt flowed around her   
  
when she walked. The bodice was of the same color fabric but it was   
  
heavier. It was embroidered with small crescent moons and roses. They were   
  
delicately interlaced all across the fabric. She wore diamonds with the   
  
dress and braided her hair, wrapped it in a bun, letting the excess hang   
  
free. It reached about waist length.  
  
Usagi came out at about 8:10. There on the couch, Trunks was waiting for   
  
her, looking handsome as ever. He was dressed in a black dress pants and   
  
white dress shirt. His jacket was on the sofa next to him. He looked kind   
  
of bored, watching the TV.  
  
Trunks looked up when he heard the door close. He almost rubbed his eyes   
  
because he thought he saw an illusion. There was Usagi dressed and looking   
  
very stunning. He definitely liked what he saw.  
  
Usagi gave him a nervous smile when she realized that he was looking at   
  
her. Covering quickly she said in a calm voice, "I'm ready."  
  
Trunks got up and walked over to her. "You look exquisite, Usa," he said   
  
sincerely.  
  
Usagi blush, "You think so?"  
  
"Of course. Why don't we sit until Setsuna comes?" he said offering his   
  
hand.  
  
"Sure," Usagi said taking his offered hand. They sat down on the sofa.   
  
"Where are the girls?"  
  
"In their room. They're picking out dresses to wear tonight."  
  
"Setsuna said that she would help them dress," Usagi said.  
  
"Well I guess that they're deciding what to choose from," He answered.  
  
Everything went according to schedule. Setsuna came when she said she   
  
would, promptly at 8:15.  
  
The car and driver came on time. Their driver was an short Spanish man   
  
with a thick beard and moustache. He wore a standard driver uniform, black   
  
in color.  
  
It was a pleasant drive to the restaurant. The stars were out in all their   
  
luster and the sky was a lovely shade of dark blue, almost midnight blue.   
  
A full moon was out tonight, but was mostly hidden by the clouds, to   
  
Usagi's relief.  
  
The restaurant was splendid. It had a Pre-Victorian theme to it. On this   
  
night, they had a live band playing. All in the entire restaurant had a   
  
very romantic atmosphere to it. It had a fairly open layout and large   
  
picture windows to give a great view.  
  
They were seated near a window, which was overlooking the gardens to the   
  
restaurant. It was filled with roses, orchids, lilies, ferns, a good   
  
selection of flowers and even had a small pond. It reminded Usagi of the   
  
gardens back home. Although they were much more extensive and had a much   
  
wider variety of flowers, this garden had more of a small and personal   
  
feel.  
  
A waiter came up to their table.  
  
"Buenas noches señores. My name is Rafael and I am your camaréro for this   
  
evening. For tonight, we have a lovely selection of seafood dishes.   
  
Lobster, crab and shrimp straight from the waters of a small cove in a   
  
small fishing village near Seville. What would you like this evening?"  
  
Usagi looked through the menu. "I would like the lobster, please," Usagi   
  
said giving the waiter her menu.  
  
"Very good señorita. And you señor?" he said turning to Trunks.  
  
Trunks was looking through his menu as well. "I'll have the crab then,"   
  
Trunks said also giving the waiter his menu.  
  
"Excellent. I'll be back in a while with your orders. The refreshments   
  
have already been taken care of, and will be arriving shortly," he said   
  
leaving them.  
  
"Setsuna is very thorough isn't she," Trunks commented after he left.  
  
"Yes, she does everything properly. All her actions are well thought out   
  
and carefully planned," Usagi said fondly. "That's why she does most of   
  
the managing for us."  
  
"And why your company has been so successful in the short period of time   
  
that it has been in existence."  
  
"Yes. We have a good manager," Usagi answered. "You know, Setsuna would be   
  
upset if she found out we were talking about work instead of enjoying   
  
ourselves."  
  
"Well we did come to Spain to get away from work," Trunks pointed out.  
  
"That's true," Usagi said.  
  
Just then the waiter came back with their food and another waiter. He set   
  
the food on the table and the other one served the drinks. "Enjoy," He   
  
said.  
  
After dinner they were taken to a theater to see a play on Queen Isabel of   
  
Spain. It bored Trunks to death and he had to fight off yawns all through   
  
it. Usagi also wasn't interested in it. She had read enough about queens   
  
to last her a lifetime. They were both thankful when it ended. Then they   
  
were taken dancing at another hotel. All in all, It was a very full   
  
evening.  
  
When they came back home at around 1 in the morning, they were still up   
  
and not the least bit tired. They sat on the couch watching some TV and   
  
talking. Actually they were having a debate on men and women.  
  
And fun ensued.  
  
"That's not true Trunks. I'm not like that. A good number of women are   
  
though, but a lot aren't." Usagi pointed out.  
  
"If you can show me more than 10 cases where that is so, then you'll prove   
  
your point to me," He said.  
  
"Well I can't think of any off the top of my head right now, but that's   
  
not the point. What about men who do that? They're the worst, because   
  
they're men and think they can get away with it. I don't condone women who   
  
have extra marital affairs but I also don't condone men doing it either."  
  
"Women have started becoming the leaders in that area," Trunks said a   
  
little bitterly.  
  
"That's true. But men still take the lead. You hardly find sweet and   
  
caring men anymore," Usagi said.  
  
"So what am I?"  
  
Usagi was caught off guard by this. "You are one of the few left," she   
  
said blushing softly.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes, you certainly are," she answered softly, looking up at him.  
  
Trunks thought that she looked absolutely irresistible and it couldn't be   
  
helped that he felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her. So he did. He   
  
lowered hid head and captured her lips in a soft and loving kiss.  
  
It caught Usagi off guard at first, but she soon started to respond,   
  
kissing back tentatively at first, then with more confidence. Trunks   
  
gently pulled her closer to him, relishing in the feel of her small frame   
  
so close. His kisses were light, gentle and tender, and her lips were just   
  
so soft and inviting that before they knew it, he had her down on the   
  
couch.  
  
Usagi was feeling so many things at once. She felt alive and tingly in   
  
places she didn't even know she had. These feelings were good, but they   
  
also triggered something in the back of her mind.  
  
She was remembering.  
  
Images of that night flashed through her mind. She tried to block them out   
  
but it was useless. She pulled away from him, literally jumping out of his   
  
arms. Trunks was a bit alarmed by this. The look Usagi's eyes were distant   
  
and hollow. Usagi was reliving that night in slow motion all over again.   
  
She shivered and suddenly just turned and ran.  
  
Trunks cursed himself as he watched her go. 'Damnit!' he swore. 'I should   
  
have been a little more careful.'  
  
Trunks sat there for a while berating himself. 'Of course she wouldn't be   
  
ready idiot! You just blew it.' Trunks just sighed and went to his room,   
  
trying to think of some way to apologize. He thought it best to leave her   
  
at this time, since he was the trigger of her memories. He didn't want to   
  
frighten her anymore than necessary.  
  
Usagi shut the door firmly behind her. She had tears streaming down her   
  
face and her body ached from holding her sobs in. She honestly wanted to   
  
just forget, but when they were in that position it reminded her of that   
  
night so much. She lay down on her bed in an effort to calm herself and   
  
just started to cry harder.  
  
'Setsuna was wrong. I can't do it, I just can't.'  
  
Trunks just couldn't leave her like that. He felt very guilty and needed   
  
to go and at least comfort her and apologize. He went to Usagi's room and   
  
knocked on her door. He heard her crying and decided to just go right in.  
  
He found her on her bed, with her head turned away from him. It was very   
  
obvious that she was crying. He sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
Usagi almost jumped off the bed when she felt something sit down next to   
  
her. When she realized it was Trunks, she put her arms around him and   
  
cried even harder on his shoulder. He pulled her closer to him and rubbed   
  
her back gently, a technique he used on his daughter when she was like   
  
that.  
  
After she had quieted down a bit, Trunks gently lifted her face so she   
  
could look at him. She looked like a little girl at this point.  
  
"Usagi, I know that you've had a bad experience and all with sex but you   
  
can't let that man ruin your life," he said.  
  
"I know but I can't help it. I keep reliving what happened to me that   
  
night," she answered after a while, looking down.  
  
"Because he used it as a weapon to hurt you. Sex isn't a punishment; it's   
  
supposed to be something that two people who love each other share," Usagi   
  
looked at him. "I am not going to hurt you, Usa. In fact, if you would let   
  
me, I would like to show you how much I love you." He said, looking at her   
  
directly.  
  
Usagi realized then that she had just ran out on a man that really meant   
  
something to her. 'He must feel it's his fault' she thought. She sighed as   
  
she pulled away from him, sitting on her bed.  
  
This was it. She could no longer hide her heritage until they found out   
  
who was doing this to them. And she couldn't let him think that her   
  
memories were the only thing making her keep way from him.  
  
"I have to come clean," Usagi said looking at him.  
  
"Trunks I have something to tell you. Everything about me isn't what it   
  
seems. I am not a normal or regular person," she said seriously.  
  
Trunks decided to let her talk as this was something she had to get off   
  
her chest. He nodded for her to continue.  
  
"I am not human, Trunks. I am a hybrid. A descendant of two ancient races.   
  
I am part Lunarian and Saiyan. And the reason why I haven't let you hold   
  
and touch me lately, well one of them is because of this," she said. She   
  
revealed to him her tail. It shone faintly in the dim light of the room.  
  
Trunks looked at it in shock. He just could not believe it. After all the   
  
times he had heard that his father and Goku were the only sayians to   
  
survive and to find out that they weren't was pretty shocking. He simply   
  
looked at her tail, not being able to express in words what he wanted to   
  
say.  
  
Usagi was going to cry again. She just knew that he was going to reject   
  
her for that. She simply broke down and cried after a while of him not   
  
answering her. She honestly couldn't take it if he rejected her. Not after   
  
everything that he meant to her and had done for her.  
  
Trunks realized his mistake instantly and started to say something, but   
  
before he could she got up to leave. Only with his quick reflexes was he   
  
able to hold on to her. By this time she was really crying. He pulled her   
  
down onto his lap and held her tightly against him. She buried her head   
  
into his shoulder, slipping her arms around his neck. He rubbed her back   
  
as she cried, in a soothing manner.  
  
Since he was at a loss for the right words, he decided to get his point   
  
across by actions. He placed kisses on the top of her head, progressively   
  
going lower. He gently brushed away her tears in soft, light, tender   
  
kisses. At first it was in an effort to calm her down, but they grew   
  
heated, especially when he claimed her lips.  
  
His hands, once rubbing her in a soothing motion, now began their   
  
exploration. His hands roamed all over her body, caressing, teasingly   
  
touching different areas of her body. She was very responsive to him,   
  
sometimes whimpering, other times moaning as he touched her. This made him   
  
want to do more, just to see her reaction.  
  
Usagi moaned appreciatively from his efforts. He continued to kiss her   
  
deeply, sucking slightly on her lower lip before moving down and onto her   
  
neck. He left a long trail of hot kisses from her neck to her collar and   
  
back again. Usagi, acting on instinct alone, leaned her head back to allow   
  
him more access to her neck, burying her hands in his hair.  
  
While one of his hands was supporting her, the other was doing some more   
  
exploring further down. His hand roamed over her legs, gently caressing   
  
the smooth skin of her inner and outer thighs. They reached behind her to   
  
caress the soft flesh of her butt appreciatively.  
  
All these feelings were new to Usagi. With every move he made, she   
  
literally ached for him to touch her again. His hands and the places they   
  
stroked just felt so good that she didn't want him to stop.  
  
Trunks pulled her into his embrace as she fell asleep next to him,   
  
contented. He too fell asleep soon afterwards.  
  
Very early the next morning, Usagi woke up from the best sleep she had had   
  
in ages. She felt something around her waist and looked down to see it was   
  
an arm. Not just any arm mind you, it was Trunks' arm. She recalled the   
  
night before and it made her smile. She remembered how gentle he was with   
  
her and how patient as well.  
  
She snuggled down into his warmth and was soon fast asleep again.  
  
Usagi was sitting down on the bed in Trunks' shirt. It almost seemed   
  
swallowed her whole as she sat in it. Trunks walked in with a cup of tea   
  
that she had requested.  
  
After giving it to her, he sat on the bed besides her. Usagi drank from   
  
the cup tentatively, blowing on it before she drank. Trunks decided to   
  
speak first.  
  
"Usagi I do understand. Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked.  
  
Usagi sighed. "Because it is not allowed. I will not put my daughter and   
  
myself through anything that in unnecessary and will cause her pain. I   
  
have to protect her, with my life. She would be treated badly by others if   
  
they knew. Promise me that you won't say anything, please?" she said   
  
looking up at him.  
  
"Usagi, it's alright. I understand what you are," he said.  
  
"You do?" she asked. He nodded. "How?"  
  
"Because you're a saiyan and I am as well," he said.  
  
Usagi was amazed. "You are? How?"  
  
"Well my father is one, but my mother isn't so I'm only half," he   
  
answered.  
  
"I'm half as well. My father too was a saiyan," she admitted. They slipped   
  
into a comfortable silence.  
  
"You know about my past now." she said after a while.  
  
"And you know about mine," He responded.  
  
"It's funny how or lives could be so similar, and yet so different," She   
  
said.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well I am supposed to marry a prince. Instead I choose to be with the man   
  
I love and he too turns out to be a prince,"  
  
"Well I am not one technically,"  
  
"You are. Which makes thing easier," Usagi said touching her neck here he   
  
bit her.  
  
"Does it hurt you?"  
  
"It still feels a little sore," she answered.  
  
"I'll take care of that," he said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Like this," he replied, leaning down and kissing her neck.  
  
Usagi moaned when he did. "That feels nice," she said moving her head to   
  
one side as he continued. He responded by pulling her closer to him and   
  
kissing her lips. pretty soon they were at it again.  
  
Buenas noches- goodnight  
  
Señores- basically, Sir and Madam  
  
Camaréro- waiter  
  
Señorita- miss  
  
Señor- Sir/Mr.  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and give me some feedback. I   
  
need to know what you think of the fic so far. This has been severly   
  
butchered.   
  
To read the whole thing, go to  
  
http:www.mysticallegends.net/mistress/sarisha 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Now for the story.  
  
Usagi and Trunks talked for hours about what they had seen from each other. They couldn't hide anything anymore, so they talked to make sense of the different images they got of the other's life. Usagi explained everything to him, from beginning to end and he did likewise.  
  
And it was a long tale to tell. Usagi told him of her life as a princess in the Silver Millennium, which she remembered. And her reincarnation into her present life as Tsukino Usagi. As Trunks listened to her story, he realized that while she had been well taken care of all her life that it was far from easy, like his.  
  
After she was finished and all questions asked, he told her about his life. Mainly she asked questions and he answered them. They both found out valuable things about the other, and that knowledge made them even closer. From now on, and for the rest of their lives, they would be together.  
  
Setsuna came by late in the afternoon with the girls. She wanted to give them enough time to be alone. When she and the girls came by later that afternoon, they walked in to find them laughing and talking.  
  
"We're back!" Chibi Usa said jumping into her mother's lap and hugging her. Setsuna sat down in an arm chair. Annie sat next to her father. "Did you two miss us?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"Of course we did!" Usagi said giving Chibi Usa a kiss on the forehead.   
  
"What did you girls do while you were with Setsuna anyway," Trunks said picking Annie up and placing her on his lap.  
  
"We went out shopping today!" Annie said excitedly.  
  
"Yep, Aunt Setsuna bought us the prettiest dresses ever! I got a pink one!" Chibi Usa told her mother.  
  
"Really? I would love to see them," Usagi said.  
  
"Did they give you any trouble, Setsuna?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Not at all. They were very well behaved. I enjoyed taking care of them. I'll do it more often when you two need some time alone," she answered with a slight smile. Usagi blushed at the double meaning, but Trunks wasn't phased.  
  
"Thank you. Now we don't need to look for a baby sitter," he responded. Setsuna just smiled.  
  
The rest of their vacation was spent more openly with the two new lovers actually being a bit more affectionate. Trunks found her tail attractive and Usagi didn't feel the need to hide it, so she left it out in the open, like at home.  
  
Usagi expressed the importance of not telling anyone about her little secret to anyone. Trunks protested, saying that his family would   
  
definitely understand but Usagi wasn't going to back down on that. Although she had warmed up to him, she was very hesitant to trust his family with that secret.  
  
Usagi and Trunks slept together from that night onwards. Chibi Usa and Annie were happy that their parents had finally gotten together and they were looking forward to being more to each other than just best friends.  
  
They left Spain as scheduled. Setsuna had to remain because of business. While the girls were reluctant to leave, they were homesick. They missed their friends and the others.  
  
The ride back was uneventful, with them having the same seating arrangements as before. They arrived back home as scheduled.  
  
At the airport, Bulma and the rest of the family were waiting for their plane to arrive. The rest of the gang and Usagi's friends were back at capsule corp. They were having a welcome home party for them, as they expected the two to come back as a little more that just good friends.  
  
Chibi Trunks was being difficult as usual. "Why is it that I couldn't stay home with dad? Are you punishing me for breaking those robots?"  
  
"No Chibi Trunks, although I should. But we're here to pick up Trunks and Usagi and the girls. Besides they'll need help with their luggage and other things. Now behave and stop whining!"  
  
Chibi Trunks sighed and folded his arms. " I will. All I'm interested in is knowing if they got laid anyway," he grumbled. Unfortunately his mom heard him.  
  
"Chibi Trunks!"  
  
He cringed and ran for his life.  
  
Anna arrived at the airport early to wait for Trunks. She had brought a few roses and had plans to ask him to dinner tonight. Anna was honestly tired of living by herself. Sure she was comfortable, but it just wasn't the same without being married to Trunks again. Then, she had so many privileges and could get what she wanted. Now she had to budget her spending for the month. This meant shopping sprees on a budget. Anna saw Bulma and went up to her. She knew that Bulma didn't exactly like her, but at least they were on a formal speaking basis.  
  
Bulma had just caught hold of Chibi Trunks when she spotted Anna. She was honestly glad that they were broken up. But she also realized that Anna was trying to get back with her son. That prospect wasn't pleasing to her at all. Bulma couldn't let that happen. That is why she is trying to push Trunks and Usagi together. She liked Usagi a lot and those two seemed made for each other.  
  
Bulma saw a perfect opportunity to try to dissuade Anna from trying to get her son back. She was almost positive that she would go away after she saw Usagi.  
  
"Anna, how lovely to see you!" she said, dropping Chibi Trunks. Said boy was glad his mother as distracted.  
  
"Oh Bulma is has been a while hasn't it?" Anna said hugging her quickly. "Yes it has. What are you doing here?" She said acting surprised.  
  
"Well I decided to come and welcome Trunks back home. It's been a long time since I saw him," Anna said. "Hi again, Chibi Trunks."  
  
"Hello Anna," he said dismissively and went to sit down.  
  
Anna raised an eyebrow but still accepted the cold-shouldering. They'll have to accept me again when Trunks and I get back together,' She thought.  
  
"So when is the plane arriving?" Anna asked Bulma.  
  
"It should be arriving any time now," She said. No sooner had she spoken then an announcement rang through the waiting area.  
  
"Libra Air, Flight 207 from Madrid Spain, has arrived at gate 28. I repeat, Libra Air, Flight 207 has arrived at gate 28. Thank you."  
  
"Well let's go," Bulma said. The three of them walked to the gate. Anna was watching attentively as the passengers got off. She really wanted to see him.  
  
And see him she did. But not how she expected. He was smiling and talking to some pretty blond. And if that wasn't bad enough, they were actually holding hands. Anna could not believe it. So many emotions passed through her all at once. She crushed the roses in her hand.  
  
Bulma on the other hand was happy. Finally those two were together. Bulma had caught a glance at Anna's face and was even happier. Now she knows to stay away,' Bulma thought.  
  
Chibi Trunks called out to them. Trunks looked in the direction of the voice and saw the last person he expected to see.  
  
Goddamnit, why now?' he thought.  
  
Annie looked up from her small conversation with Chibi Usa. "Mama?"  
  
That definitely caught both Usagi and Chibi Usa's attention.  
  



	25. Chapter 24

Author: Mistress 13  
  
Title: Lies and Deception  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Yes I'm back! Whoo hoo! After a 4 month hiatus I have decided to continue this fic. Sorry to all the impatient people who were dying to read this, I just lost interest. But I am going to try my best to finish this. I hope you like it.  
  
Usagi was shocked to hear those words come out of Annie's mouth. A quick glance around revealed that there was another unknown person who must have been Annie's mother. She had the same hair and eye color as Annie.  
  
Trunks was a upset. She actually had the nerve to show up at the airport. A perfect couple of weeks down the drain. Well he wasn't going to let her ruin it. But before he could respond, Annie spoke up.  
  
"Mama, what are you doing here?" Annie asked puzzled.  
  
"Well I came here to see you baby," she said quickly covering   
  
her disgust at seeing another woman with her man.  
  
Annie wasn't too sure about that last thought. Her mother had hardly taken any interest in her. She noticed the flowers.   
  
"Who are those for Mama?" she asked pointing to the flowers in her hand.  
  
"They're for you, baby," Anna said giving them to Annie. She kissed her on cheek and smiled at her.  
  
Usagi was understandably hesitant to say anything or even approach this woman. She had never dealt with anything like this and didn't know what to do or say. She chose to keep silent and watch to see what happened next.  
  
Annie saw how tense things were so she decided to do something about it. Taking her mother's hand, she led her up to Usagi.  
  
"Mama, this is Chibi-Usa, my best friend and her mother Usagi," Annie said smiling.  
  
Usagi put on her best smile and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you" She said.  
  
"I wish I could say the same," Anna said harshly, taking the offered hand. Usagi winced almost in-perceptibly at her tone.  
  
"Anna," Trunks said.  
  
"Yes?" she asked turning to him.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he responded motioning for her to come with him. She needed no further pushing and practically ran to him. Chibi Trunks decided to distract Usagi while the two talked.  
  
"Hey Usagi," he said. "Did you and Trunks actually do it?" he asked loudly. She blushed and tried to think of a way to answer without embarrassing herself. Bulma also started in on her.  
  
Trunks heard the question but decided tormenting him at his own pace would be more satisfactory that going for him now. Besides he had business to attend to.  
  
Anna looked at him when they finally stopped. Trunks ran his hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
"Why did you come here Anna? Didn't I tell you that I would talk to you tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"I just wanted to welcome you home. I thought that Chibi trunks said you were away on business? I didn't know that you were flying around with another woman." She said angrily.  
  
"That's your problem if you believed him. I didn't tell you anything. And we're not married so what I do where and with whom is none of your business. You should never have come here in the first place."  
  
"Why? Needed more time with her?" she said bitterly.  
  
"Well talk about this tomorrow. Now I want you to leave," he said seriously. Anna looked at his face and saw just how serious he was. His expression scared her slightly, because it reminded her of his expression on the day he found her.  
  
"Alright. When and Where?" She asked.  
  
"I'll call you later and tell you," he said. She nodded and left.  
  
"So Usagi, the trip was a good one," Bulma commented.  
  
"Yes. We enjoyed it very much," she confirmed.  
  
"Some more than others, I bet," Chibi Trunks added wickedly.  
  
Usagi turned red once more.  
  
"Chibi Trunks!" Bulma said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sorry mom," he said moving away from her before she hit him.  
  
"Getting all the details out of Usagi early?" Trunks asked coming up to the group. He put his arm around Usagi's waist.   
  
Chibi Trunks saw this and grinned. He would have a lot of fun today.  
  
"Yes, and from the looks of it I'd say that you guys had a very successful trip."  
  
"Yes we did," Trunks said looking at Usagi.  
  
"We have to go now. They've already started unloading the bags from the plane," Usagi said.  
  
The journey back home was mostly uneventful. Everyone was at Capsule Corp to welcome home the new couple. There was a small welcome home party as well. Hotaru was glad to see Chibi-Usa and Annie again, although they had been gone for only two weeks.  
  
That night Usagi went outside for some cool air and to clear her head. She reflected upon her turn of events. A few months ago she would have scoffed at the idea of having a man in her life, but now it didn't seem so bad. Whit Trunks she felt a sense of security that she hadn't really felt before. And he made her feel pretty and good about herself.  
  
She had to admit that her life was good. She had a man who loved her, and her daughter was back safely to her. She thought about what it would be like to be a wife. Especially his wife. It had always been her dream to be a bride, but after what had happened to her, she never thought that she would be desirable to any man or that she could ever be intimate with anyone.  
  
But he came into her world and changed all of that. And she was grateful for that. More than he would ever know. While she was thinking, a strong set of arms wrapped around her waist. She knew them well.  
  
Trunks pulled Usagi close to him and kissed her shoulder, breathing in her scent. Usagi laughed softly as the action tickled her. She rest her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that for a long while.  
  
Finally Usagi spoke up. "It's getting late. I really need to go home. Can you drop me off?" she asked.  
  
"You're staying here." He said with finality.  
  
"What? I have to go home. Chibi Usa needs to go to sleep," Usagi said struggling out of his embrace. She put her hands on her hips. "Are you preventing me from going home?"  
  
"I thought that I explained all of this to you already?" He asked.  
  
"Well I love my house; I'm not going to move."  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone again."  
  
"And why does that mean I have to stay here?"  
  
"Because I live here."  
  
"And why does that matter?" she said a little too loudly.  
  
In the living room, the others could hear the trouble brewing. They were about to get up but Setsuna stopped them.  
  
"Don't go out there." She said putting her coffee cup down.  
  
"Why not? It sounds like they're arguing," Annie said.  
  
"They are," she said calmly.  
  
"About what I wonder?" Michiru asked.  
  
"About where Usagi is going to live," she said getting up. She headed towards the door leading to the outside.  
  
"Hey, I thought you said not to go outside?" Haruka said.  
  
"I didn't mean myself," she said simply.  
  
"Since when did that matter?" Usagi asked.   
  
Trunks was about to answer when Setsuna cut in.  
  
"May I offer a solution?" Setsuna interjected.  
  
Usagi instantly blushed. "Were we that loud?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Everyone is worried. They were about to come out here," Setsuna responded.  
  
"Oh," Usagi said.  
  
"What's the solution?" Trunks asked. He had just learned something. Usagi was impossible to argue with. And she was winning too.  
  
"Well Trunks it's simple. Take. Her. Home." Setsuna said simply.  
  
Usagi and Trunks both sweat dropped. "Which home?" he asked.  
  
"You're home," Trunks was about to protest again when she silenced him. "She and Chibi Usa are going with you. Bulma arranged it all. That way, you'll have your privacy and no meddling Bulma."  
  
"What about you Setsuna?" Usagi asked sadly.   
  
"I can live by myself. And I have Luna and Artemis to keep me company. Besides, you two need to be alone now." Setsuna said.  
  
"Thank you, Setsuna," Trunks said.  
  
She nodded. "Now go on inside you two. Bulma will explain everything." She said.  
  



	26. Chapter 25

Author: Dark Goddess Kali  
  
Title: Lies and Deception  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Trunks and especially Usagi grew comfortable living together. She had to get over that awkward time the first night they slept together. During their vacation she or he would go to the other's room to sleep but now was different.  
  
Usagi knew definitely that they would be in the same bedroom. And that she would be expected to do the things she normally would do in private, in front of him, at some point in time.  
  
And she was guarded about her body. He had never actually seen her naked. Sure they had sex, twice (author: Now you don't think I'll make them do it daily did you? Tsk tsk, hentai's), but it was always night, and the room was dark.  
  
Now it was a whole new ballgame. At some point, he would see her naked. And she needed to get over that shyness before she did something she would regret. It's not like she has to sleep with him anyway, after all, they're not married. She has no obligations.   
  
So she hid herself as best as she could. Dressing and undressing in the bathroom if he was in the room, something that disappointed him a good deal. He knew that he couldn't force anything with her, but that didn't stop him from trying with her. She knew that and considered herself safe.  
  
But unfortunately for her, Trunks wanted to marry her as soon as possible. He really wasn't going to sit around and wait on that fact. They both loved each other very much and he really wanted to see a ring on her finger, to let every man know that she was definitely taken and most importantly, she was his.  
  
He especially didn't want that Mamoru coming around. That man made something inside of him go on high alert. And when that happened, it usually meant that that person needed to go, fast. Preferably to the next dimension.  
  
But everything wasn't all smooth going for them. Especially Trunks.  
  
He had a problem on his hands. And it's name?   
  
Anna.  
  
He didn't understand why she was kicking up a fuss now. It's like the woman had radar or something. It wasn't enough that she had his money, now she wanted something else. What he couldn't figure out was what she wanted.  
  
The night she had called him and set it for two weeks later, which gave him time to clear his head and get settled with Usagi and the girls.  
  
And that was no small feat either. Almost everything was still in boxes. It took two days just to get the furniture looking decent enough for Usagi. She offered to help him but he refused, not wanting to strain her in any way.  
  
So she stood and directed and he, Chibi Trunks and Goten moved. The only reason why the two trouble makers even went was to see how the two were doing, and to snoop for Bulma. Chibi Trunks would never refuse any reason to tease Trunks anyway.  
  
Besides they enjoyed being around Usagi. She was nice and her food was much better than any that Bulma could cook.  
  
After the first week, everything was unpacked and put in their new home. It was a new feeling for all of them. Chibi Usa never had a man in the house before. (Mamoru didn't count since he was never there anyway) And Annie never had someone who she would consider her mother close to her. Sure she saw her mother, but Usagi treated her differently than Anna ever did.  
  
Things were settling down for the new family, which is what they considered themselves.   
  
Two weeks went rather fast in Trunks' book. Before he knew it they were on their way into Bulma's office to talk. It was the closest one to the lab where he was.  
  
Trunks closed the door behind him. Anna sat down in a chair opposite the desk and Trunks leaned against the desk.  
  
"Now tell me what it is that you want."  
  
Anna was a bit taken back by the abruptness of his voice. "I just wanted to talk to you. That's all."  
  
"You came to the airport to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Anna had had enough. "Trunks what's with you? Why are you so hostile to me?"  
  
"Because you're wasting my time. I have work to do," he said getting up to go.  
  
"It's that woman isn't it? She's making you act like this, I just know it." Anna said harshly.  
  
"No one's making me do anything. And she has a name. It's Usagi," he corrected her.  
  
"Then why are you so hostile to me? You never were like this before," she said.  
  
"I'm tired of you, frankly. Now tell me what you want or else leave," He said coldly.  
  
Anna sighed. This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. She would have to stop beating around the bush or he would throw her out.  
  
"I want things to be like they were before. Before everything went downhill with us," she responded.  
  
"You mean me going to work and you messing around with everything that walked in the door? No thank you."  
  
"Won't you ever forgive me for any of that? I was young and needy. It was all a mistake," she bit out. "I'm not perfect, and you were hardly home anyway."  
  
"I'm not interested in your excuses. I couldn't be with you 24/7 since I was at work."  
  
"You never had to work. We both know that."  
  
"I worked because I didn't want money simply handed to me. And I enjoy my work. Something you wouldn't know about since you've never worked a day in your life."  
  
"Is that why you resent me?"  
  
"No. I resent you because I took our marriage seriously; something obviously thought was a joke since you couldn't be bothered."  
  
"So that's it? I don't get a second chance?"  
  
It was Trunks turn to sigh. "I have moved on with my life, I suggest that you do the same," he said and walked out.  
  
Anna was stunned and devastated. He was dead serious when we told her that. She couldn't believe that she had lost her chance with him. She had gambled and lost.  
  
It was all her fault really. She should have been a better person, but it was fruitless now. She realized that now. Talking to him pointed that out.  
  
She happened to glance on Bulma's desk and saw a group image with her former family and their friends. She also saw the same blond woman she saw at the airport.   
  
Annie and the other little girl were on her lap. They all looked so happy. Annie especially.  
  
Anna smiled, looking at her daughter's face. She had missed out on so much with her. They never had any kind of relationship, and it was all her fault. She glanced at the image of Usagi once more.  
  
"You take care of those two. You have a great man. Don't let him go as I have," She whispered.  
  
She picked up her things and closed the door behind her. She knew what she needed to do. It was time for her to move on as well.  
  
Meanwhile the outer senshi needed to focus on the problem at hand.  
  
Why were they powerless and who was responsible?  
  
Haruka closed the door after they were all in her office. Usagi, Michiru and Setsuna all took seats as Haruka sat on the edge of her desk.  
  
"So what's happening guys?" Usagi asked.  
  
"We don't really know. I haven't found out anything. It's hard to do this without our powers," Michiru said with a sigh.  
  
"I know. But I have a strong feeling about who's behind this," Setsuna said.  
  
"Who?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Tell us what you know," Haruka said.  
  
"I will I just need some more information and then I'll reveal it to you," She answered.  
  
"But Setsuna!" Usagi exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
"I will tell you when I'm ready. Until then just continue to look for information." She said firmly, with no room for argument.  
  
"Fine then," Usagi sighed.  
  
"So how's everything with you and your husband?" Michiru asked.  
  
Usagi blushed. "We're not married."  
  
"Not yet anyway," Haruka added. Usagi shot her a look.  
  
"You two might as well be married, which I hope he proposes soon," Setsuna said.  
  
"Well I haven't really given any thought to being married to him," Usagi said. "Though I must admit, it would be nice."  
  
"It would. Finally a man in the Palace," Setsuna said. "And children. It was always too quiet. It's been like that for millennia now."  
  
"Setsuna," Usagi said.  
  
"Hm, don't mind me. I was just remembering the past, that's all," She said.  
  
"Well we've wasted enough time in here, we need to finish working," Haruka said getting up. The others left as well.  
  
Anna pulled into the parking lot and checked herself in the mirror. Seeing that she looked presentable, she got out of her car and headed into the building. Her target: Tsukino Usagi.  
  
Usagi was just settling down behind her desk when the receptionist knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in!" she called.  
  
Susan entered. "Excuse me ma'am but there's a Anna Stewart here to see you. It's important she says."  
  
"Anna Stewart?" she asked thoughtfully. 'I really don't know anyone named Anna Stewat.' "Send her in then," she said.  
  
Anna walked in. Usagi was taken back actually. She didn't expect to see her, but she knew in the back of her mind that this meeting was inevitable.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you but I had to talk to you. It won't take long. Do you remember me? I was at the airport," Anna said.  
  
"Um, sure I remember you," Usagi said standing up. "It's nice to see you again," she said extending her hand.  
  
"Likewise," Anna said shaking her hand.  
  
"Please sit down" Usagi said, taking her own seat.  
  
"I guess you're wondering why I'm here," Anna said. Usagi nodded. "Well I just wanted to say a few things to you. Please don't interrupt me until I'm done."  
  
"Of course," Usagi said.  
  
"I as you know, was Trunk's wife. We had, a good marriage, although I didn't see it then. I was spoilt by him, and yet I was unsatisfied. He treated me well, gave me everything I wanted, and yet I cheated on him. I'm not proud of what I did, not at all. But I made myself believe that I was justified to do it.  
  
Anyway I was at the airport to basically seduce him back. And I went to his office today to do the same. But he told me that he basically didn't want me anymore. I still had all intensions of continuing to pursue him until I saw a picture on his desk of you, your friends and everyone. You all looked happy. And it made me think about what I was really doing. And I realized that it was wrong.  
  
I was in effect breaking up a family, and I don't want to do that. Just please take good care of my daughter. Be more of a mother to her than I was. And be good to Trunks. He's a very special man," She said getting up.  
  
"Thank you for telling me. I promise that I will take good care of Annie," Usagi said.  
  
Anna nodded and left.  
  
Usagi thought about what Anna said all day. She would have to talk with Trunks when she got home.  
  
Setsuna stayed back a bit later after work. It was dark when she finally finished. She locked up the building and went to her car. She was just getting into her car when someone grabbed her and placed a wet rag over her face. She tried to struggle but quickly became drowsy. Just before she finally blacked out, she heard someone say, "You know too much."  
  



	27. Chapter 26

Author: Dark Goddess Kalli (Dark-Kalli)

Title: Letting Go of the Past

Chapter 26

Author Note: This thing removed all the story breaks. I don't know why but I am severly annoyed at it. So, until I get my personal fanfic archive running, try to decipher this and know that it's fanfiction dot net's fault!

As Usagi drove home, she couldn't get this sinking feeling to go away. She felt that at any minute something was going to happen; only she didn't know what it was.

"This is silly!" She said to her self as she drove. "Will you stop being so pessimistic Usagi and get a hold of yourself." She tried to think about the other things she needed to do this week, but every time she did, her mind would drift to thoughts of the unknown.

She started to drive a little faster, just so that she could get home and check up on everything.

When Usagi got home, she immediately checked on everyone there, just to make sure that they were safe. She felt a little better knowing where everyone was. But she couldn't help but think that something was wrong in the back of her mind.........

Setsuna's head was pounding as she struggled to open her eyes. All she could see was red and she knew that where ever she was, it was bright. She finally opened her eyes and her theory was disproved as the room was dimly lit. She noticed that she was lying on a bed, un-restrained and in a closed room. The windows had burglar bars on them and thick curtains which blocked out all light.

She surveyed the rest of the room and noticed it was nicely decorated. The wallpaper was small solid white and gold stripes and the room was carpeted with cream plush carpeting. Where ever she was, it was a nice place. As she struggled to sit up her head started to pound badly. She felt like her head was about to explode and a wave of nausea overcame her as she tried to get off the bed. Setsuna quickly lay back down to re-group and think about what happened.

She didn't even see who took her, all she heard was the sound of his voice and the feel of his arms around her. She thought that she recognized the voice but couldn't place it.

After a while the door opened and her capture walked in. She recognized him instantly.

"Katori! Why did you do that?!" She almost screamed out.

"Calm down Setsuna. You're beginning to sound like the young princess right about now," He said more subdued than his counterpart. "I brought you here like that for two reasons."

"What are they?"

"One, Mamoru was waiting for you and two, I have a message to deliver."

"What message is that?" Setsuna asked.

"You are to no-longer help her majesty from now until this whole situation is over."

"Exactly who gave that command!"

"Queen Selenity," he said simply.

"But why? What's wrong with helping her?" Setsuna asked more to herself.

"Because the princess has lost herself and needs to do this on her own. She needs to learn a very important lesson on her own, the hard way."

"What lesson is that? I taught her everything she needs to know and I am rather insulted to think that you would even suggest that I neglected to teach her something," She said with a frown.

"Well Setsuna, this one is rather basic and not on the regular lesson plans."

"Then what is it?"

"She needs to learn the true meaning of forgiveness."

When Haruka hadn't heard from Setsuna by 9pm, she decided to call the office and see if she was still there. After dialing for the 5th time, she called Usagi to see if she had heard from her.

Usagi was clearing up the dishes from the table when the phone rang. Her mind was still on what Anna said to her earlier that day and she really needed to talk to Trunks about it.

Putting the dishes in hand down she went to the wall phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Usa, it's Haruka," she heard on the other end.

"Hi Haruka, what's the matter?"

"It's Setsuna, she was supposed to come by tonight and she hasn't shown up yet. Have you heard from her by any chance?"

"Oh no," she said with a tiny gasp.

"What? What's the matter? Usagi?"

"No, I hope she's alright. I've had this sinking feeling since this afternoon. What are we going to do?"

"Michiru and I will try to find out what happened. Can we drop Hotaru off at your house?"

"Sure but what will I say to Trunks? He's going to want to know what's happening."

"Don't say anything yet. We don't know ourselves and this is a senshi matter, not saiyan. Just think of some excuse, ok?"

"Alright," Usagi said and hung up. She was in a rather tight situation. She had promised not to keep anything from Trunks that night, and now she had to act like nothing was wrong to keep him from asking.

"I hope I make it through this night," She said sighing.

Haruka and Michiru brought Hotaru over about an hour later. When Trunks opened the door, he was surprised to see them, especially with bags.

"Hi, what's all this?" He asked bewildered

"Hey Trunks, we brought Hotaru over to spend the night. Didn't Usagi tell you?" Michiru asked.

"Well I was about to tell you, I just didn't have the time," she said smiling. She took Hotaru's hand and led her inside. Haruka handed Trunks her bag.

"Where are you two going at this hour?" He asked.

"Well there is somewhat of an emergency that we need to take care of tonight. We forgot to send a few of the shipping forms out this afternoon and they need to go out tonight or we'll miss a deadline. We better get going, Usagi will tell you the rest," They said leaving.

Trunks closed the door and turned to find Usagi ushering Hotaru up the stairs. "Usa, what...?"

"I'll tell you as soon as Hotaru gets settled in for the night. Can you bring her stuff upstairs?"

"Sure thing," he said.

After they put the kids to bed later that evening and were getting ready for sleep themselves, Trunks asked her again.

"What's going on?"

"Haruka told you already. They need to get those shipments out before tomorrow morning. They'll probably be gone until very late and they didn't want to leave Hotaru alone for any amount of time," She said closing a window.

"Why didn't you mention it before?"

"I was thinking," she replied, looking out the window for a second before drawing the curtains.

"About?" He persisted, lying back on the bed. She realized that he was just prodding for an answer and wouldn't give up.

"Anna came to see me this afternoon," she finally answered. This wasn't what she was really thinking about, but she wasn't exactly lying either.

"Ah, what did she want? Did she tell you to leave me or something?" He asked while motioning for her to sit besides him.

"Actually she wanted me to continue being there for you and Annie. She said that she wanted me to be what she couldn't. I think that she's honestly going to let us be. I feel bad though," She said laying back and resting her head on his chest.

"Why?"

"Because she's a mother, just like I am, and I know how hard it is to just give up your daughter. This must have been difficult for her. I don't want her to give Annie up; I just want her to leave the two of us and our relationship alone."

Trunks pulled her closer to him. "Usa, Anna isn't the motherly type. I should know, I was married to her. I know she loves Annie, and I don't want to stop her from seeing her. But Anna knows that she's still not ready to be a real mother. I don't think that she even knows what she wants to do in life right now. I just hope that she does figure it out soon, before she's too old to do anything anymore."

Usagi sighed. "You're probably right," she said closing her eyes.

In the middle of the night Usagi woke up to a flashing light. She recognized it as her pager. Knowing who called, she quietly slipped out of bed, picked it up and went to use the downstairs phone.

"Hello?"

"What's happening Michiru?" Usagi asked.

"We'll tell you as soon as you come to our house."

"Ok, I'll tell Trunks I'm leaving."

"No. Don't tell him. We can't involve the saiyans in this. Just come alone," Michiru requested.

"Alright. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Trunks will be upset about this when he wakes up," Usagi said sighing and hanging up the phone.

Usagi got dressed quickly, wrote a small note saying she would call in the morning and left as quietly as possible.

The next morning, Trunks awoke to find himself alone in bed. That wasn't so unusual, except for the white piece of paper on the pillow where Usagi was supposed to be.

Sitting up he read the note........................... and cursed for the first time in 7 years.

Michiru sighed for the 10th time that day. Haruka was beyond reasoning with and her ranting was starting to irritate her.

"Haruka we can't just go out and confront Mamoru. What if he's not the one who has her?" Ami asked.

"What kind of naive idiot are you? Who the hell else would take her? Exactly who else would want to take her? She knew something, it was obviously big because she wanted tell all of us together, she never got the chance and I believe that it was about him. He took her!" Haruka said slamming her fist on the table.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that. Just because you're upset doesn't mean you can attack us!" Makoto yelled angrily.

"Oh forgive me! I didn't mean to talk badly about the love of your life," Haruka said snidely.

"Why you....!" Makoto said about to get up.

"Enough of this! We're going around in circles and getting nowhere with this useless bickering! All we can do is sit here and wait for the call, and hope that Setsuna is alright" Usagi said.

Everyone was silent. That was the real reason why they left their children and came here in the first place.

"Sorry Usagi," Makoto said finally.

"I guess we're all anxious and high strung right now. But we can't afford to take it out on each other," Michiru said softly pulling Haruka to sit next to her.

Usagi remained curled up by herself on the chair in the suite. She was trying to imagine Trunks' reaction right about now and knew it wasn't pretty. She sighed softly, pulling her knees to her chin.

"Thinking about Trunks Usa?" Haruka asked.

"Yes," she said sadly.

"Why don't you call him?" Makoto suggested.

"Because I really don't want to talk to him just yet. He's going to be upset right about now. I think he needs some time to cool off," she said quietly.

"Well I think you should wait a day or two. You two may say things that you don't want to and that wouldn't help the situation," Ami responded.

"I think............ I think your right Ami," Usagi said hesitantly. She got up and left the room to the other women. None were surprised to see her leave.

"I don't think that we should have involved Usagi in this," Michiru said, breaking the silence.

"Why is that?" Minako asked.

"Because she's been through enough, we all have. I think that we all deserve a peaceful and normal life for a change, Usagi even more so. Why does this always happen? Why can't we lead a normal, simple life? I'm tired of fighting, tired of being a senshi most of all. I want to live my life the way I choose and not have destiny or fate dictate how anything will happen. Can't we have that?"

Rei spoke passionately, and at the end of it, she was almost in tears. They all felt this way. Each one of them secretly desired to have a life that everyone else did. One where they can make their mistakes and live according to their choices.

"But when we became senshi, we willingly accepted this burden. We weren't tricked, we KNEW. If we made a mistake in choosing this life, we have ourselves to blame for this, for not weighing the consequences and accepting our responsibility, even if we didn't know what that was," Michiru added.

Usagi closed herself in her room and cried. She just needed to get everything out. Her frustration at the others, about Setsuna being captured, about leaving Trunks and the girls. Especially about that.

She wasn't letting him cool of, the truth of the matter was, she was afraid. Afraid of him thinking of her in the same light as his ex-wife. She wanted to call him so badly, to hear his voice and to know that her kids were safe, that it almost hurt physically. But she couldn't involve him in this mess. It wasn't his problem, it was a senshi matter, and that meant that the senshi dealt with it. No outsiders. Besides, this was getting out of his league and his family had been good to her, she didn't want to drag anyone of them into this. Usagi soon fell into a very fitful sleep.

Trunks was understandably upset for the whole day. After taking the kids to school, he had time to think about it. The note never said where she was going or when she was back. After a few phone calls, he realized that the other girls were gone as well, which meant that something was happening.

At around noon, he decided to call Gohan. They arranged to meet each other at a small park where they would have some privacy and still be able to walk around, since Trunks was restless.

"Trunks," Gohan said when they met, "What's wrong? You sounded a bit upset on the phone."

"Usagi left last night," he said bluntly.

"She left you? I find that hard to believe," Gohan said, a little stunned.

"She didn't leave me, she left completely. She just disappeared last night," he said frustrated.

"Wow," he said thoughtfully. "Did she at least leave a note or something?"

"Yeah, All it said was that she had something very important to take care of and that she'll call me soon. What I can't understand is why. Why is she doing this?"

"Trunks, as a friend I must say ask, have you considered how she must be feeling?"

"I know that!" he responded sharply. He looked at Gohan, "sorry, I'm just so exasperated at this whole situation. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"It's alright man; I would be too if I was in your shoes," Gohan said placing a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "But I think that you should just wait like she said. There's not much you can do at this time."

Trunks glanced at Gohan, "Thanks."

Usagi sat on a bench near a pay phone. She had Haruka drive her about 30 miles away to make this call and now she couldn't bring herself to pick up the phone and make a simple call. But it wasn't simple, at least not to her. She had a lot weighing on her and she was scared.

There's a saying that the anticipation of something bad is worse than the actual thing so she gathered her nerves, stood up and went to the phone.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Annie asked her father as she sat next to him. Trunks was sitting on a chair in their living room near the phone. She noticed that he was moody for the past week but didn't say anything. Her curiosity got the better of her on this day however, so she just had to ask.

Trunks was immediately pulled back into reality by the sound of his daughter's voice. He was thinking about the strangeness of the whole situation when she spoke to him.

"I'm thinking about something that's all," he responded patting her head. "Where's Chibi usa?"

"She's upstairs. She doesn't really want to talk to me. I don't know what's wrong with you two. Why are you both acting so weird? Is it because usa-mamma is gone?"

"Well, it's ..." Trunks was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi," Usagi said softly.

Hm, nice place to stop don't you think?


	28. Chapter 28

Note: My apologies to those of you who waited so long, but I haven't had any inspiration to write in years. I still don't but this is what managed to be written during that time. I make you no promises of another update in the near future, nor am I going to give excuses. 

Author: Dark Goddess Kalli (Dark-Kalli)  
Title: Letting Go of the Past Chapter 27

Trunks instantly recognized the voice at the other end of the line. "Usagi?" Where are you?"

'Well he didn't waste any time did he,' she thought. "I'm……… sorry. I can't tell you that," she said hesitantly. Usagi cringed in anticipation of what he was about to say.

"Why not? Are you girls in some sort of trouble?" Trunks pressed on. He simply had to know what was happening.

"It's a long and complicated story Trunks. I don't want to get into that right now."

"Usagi, what is going on? I need to know, what's so bad that you don't want to tell me?"

Tears started to flow down her face as she answered his question. "It's none of your business."

Trunks blinked, a little stunned at what she said. Since when did she not tell him anything? There was definitely something seriously wrong and he needed to get to the bottom of it.

"Listen, I didn't mean to say it that way, it's just that this is a senshi matter and we need to deal with it our own way," Usagi explained.

"Usa, you know that I and the other are more than willing to help you out. You should have come to me, I-"

"Trunks, we can't involve you in this, really we can't. I know what you and the other saiyans are capable of but you haven't dealt with anything quite like this. Please understand me when I say that we have to do this on our own."

"Usagi, you are never alone. You don't have to deal with this by yourself, just tell me where you are and-"

"How's Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, Annie and the others?" Usagi interrupted. "Are they alright?"

"Um, they're fine, but what-"

"That's good. Tell them that we all love them deeply and that we miss them very much," She said cutting him off yet again.

'Why does this feel like she's trying to hang up?' Trunks thought just before she said, "I really need to go now. I promise I'll call you again as soon as possible. Good bye Trunks."

"Wait a minute-" he said into a disconnected line. Trunks set the phone down before leaning back and running his hand through his long hair. 'Damn that woman,' He thought angrily.

* * *

Usagi leaned over and placed her head on Haruka's shoulder, she own shoulder shaking softly as she cried soundlessly into her shirt.

Haruka held her for a while until she stopped. Usagi lifted her head and looked at Haruka, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Why?" was all she said before putting her head down once again.

* * *

Usagi was even more quiet when she came back home than when she left. She went to bed immediately, not really speaking to anyone. The others understood how traumatic it was for her. She was finally getting on with her life and then this happens. One incident after another kept piling on her and she was caving in under the pressure.

Usagi's mind wandered to many things and her thoughts drifted. 'Maybe this is a sign that I'm not supposed to be happy. Maybe I'm destined to live my life, in the footsteps of my mother, filled with emptiness.'

She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling, watching the light shift from the reflection on the street below. Her thoughts started to blend together until she fell into sleep.

* * *

Usagi felt herself being shaken as she was jerked back into awareness. She blinked her eyes, trying to focus on her assailant. "Whaa..?" she blurted out sleepily. The bed was so warm and felt so good………

"He called Usa, come on, we're going to meet him," Michiru urged, knowing that she was close to going back to sleep again.

"He did?" she said, becoming instantly alert. "Where are we going?"

"To the abandoned warf on the outskirts of town. We have two hours to get there," she answered.

"Alright, just give me five minutes to get ready."

Usagi watched as Michiru left the room, closing the door behind her. She got off the bed, pulling a black case from under it. She opened it, the glare from light bouncing off the steel blinding her briefly. If things went well, she wouldn't have to use it.

"Come on Usa, hurry up!" Haruka yelled pounding on her door. She snapped the lid back on the case and pulled on her coat hurriedly.

* * *

Setsuna looked at her food offered to her and waved it away, turning her head to look at the wall.

Katori sighed, wanting very much to strangle the woman before him. She was doing it again, and he didn't like it.

"You should eat something, you know," he spoke up, breaking the silence that was ever-present.

"How can I eat when things are this way? And how dare you suggest such a thing to me? Anything can be happening right now and I don't know it."

"You know this is the way things have to be."

"This has gone too far! I can't sit here and wait like this, you told me yourself what was about to happen. How can you sit there so calmly?"

"Because I have my orders, and so do you."

* * *

He sat there unmoving as the cars rolled up towards him and one by one, they're occupants got out. She had come as promised, but with a few more people than he expected. Smirking, he stood up and met them half way.

"I thought I said come alone," he said removing his glasses and pocketing them in one swift move.

"And I thought you had her with you," Usagi countered, standing directly before him, one hand lightly tucked into her jacket pocket.

"I guess we're not all people of our word," he retorted.

"I guess not."

"Enough small talk Mamoru, just tell us where she is and we'll be on our way," Haruka snapped. She was honestly tired of seeing this man's face and wanted all of this to be over.

"And what of my part of the deal? I told you my demands and you have yet to deliver on them."

"I'm not coming back to you Chiba Mamoru," Usagi spoke up, her voice firm and final.

"Then no deal." Mamoru turned and started walking away when her voice got to him.

"You know, I never thought I'd see this day. Did you honestly think that by taking her I'd magically fall into your arms and everything that's happened would be erased like that?" Her dry cynical laugh made him freeze, slightly dreading what was ahead.

"Because it won't," she answered herself in a loud whisper. "It really won't."

"Face me damn it! I've waited to long to say this and I will not stand here like a fool and talk to your back!" Her commanding voice made him turn, almost against his will. He looked at her eyes, and saw something, something he never wanted to see in his life, and hoped never to see again. Her next words confirmed this.

"I hate you."

"What?" he blurted out, disbelieving yet knowing.

"I hate you. Every time I look at you, the feeling gets stronger. Every time I think of all the things you robbed me of, all the things I'll never get back, it grows until I feel like it's going to consume me, to eat me alive.

But I won't let it. I'm going to get every word, every little hurt out. I won't let you destroy me a second time, you bastard!" By now her face was stained by tears, un-noticed by her.

"Usa I-"

"Shut up! Don't you dare call me that! You lost that right a very long time ago. I despise you, because you robbed me. You twisted what was supposed to be so many happy times in any girl's life into something ugly. First you took my love. You knew you didn't love me as much as I loved you but instead of being honest, you fooled me. Letting me believe I was your everything, and that you couldn't even look at another woman. Those were your words, not mine."

He opened his mouth but she cut him off again.

"Then you took my virginity. Something that was never yours to take. Stealing my childhood in the process. You knew how important that was to me and yet you did it anyway. That was supposed to be a good thing, but it wasn't. It wasn't pleasurable, or loving, it was violent and cold. And after it was over, you left me there, like a dog to pick myself up!"

"But that wasn't enough, oh no, you robbed me of something that was more important than any of those. Being pregnant. When I found out that I was, it was like a kick to the stomach. For days I lay in bed, throwing up every time I thought about being pregnant. I spent that time hating that baby. I couldn't eat or sleep because all I could think of was that this was another violation, a constant reminder of what you did to me.

It wasn't until I spoke to Setsuna that I realized what a good thing being pregnant was. She has always been there for me, helping me and talking care of me. Without her, we wouldn't have a daughter right now – no, I wouldn't."

"Just tell us where she is Mamoru," Ami spoke out, pleading.

"If you do you can walk away right now, no consequences," Makoto added.

Everyone was silent for a while waiting for his decision. "No. Not until I get what I want," his voice held finality and there was no budging him.

"Idiot," Haruka hissed out getting ready to throttle him but Usagi beat her to it.

"No more games Mamoru!" she shouted pulling out a gun from her pocket and pointing it squarely at his head. Michiru and the others gasped in almost perfect unison. Her voice dropped to a deadly tone as she clicked off the safety. "So I'll ask you one more time, where the hell is she?"


End file.
